Us Against the World
by JamesRogers1122
Summary: so this is a story about Steve and Natasha hiding their feelings for one another. The events of Civil War kinda broke my heart so, I wrote this :) (Will also cover Steve and Sharon's UNREASONABLE relationship) And their relationship after that. (I suck at summaries. Argh!)
1. Chapter 1

Natasha found herself doing hand to hand combat with five men.

"Well, I could take them down in 3 minutes." She thought to herself as she looked at the men surrounding her.

Natasha kicked the man at her 6 o'clock immediately knocking him out. She dodged the punch of the man from her left side and it landed on the face of the man on her right. She kicked the man in front of her and punched him as hard as she can.

"Two down, three to go." She said to herself. The three men left attacked her simultaneously but she took all of them down without even breaking a sweat.

She sprinted across the hallway and opened the door ro the archive room.

"Natasha, come in. What's your status? " she heard Steve in her ear piece.

"Single, Cap. She's single. " Tony teased before Natasha could reply.

"Hilarious, Stark. I'm in, Steve. Just give me a minute, I'm extracting the necessary information. " Natasha replied.

"Alright. Be careful." Upon hearing his response, she smiled.

"Geez, Rogers. Why so worried?" She teased.

Steve didn't respond. He knew very well that Natasha could defend herself but he grew fond of her since their mission in DC, they grew closer to each other, he's concerned of her well-being.

"Mission accomplished. I'm on my way to the quin jet. " Steve snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her.

"Ok. Clint, get the engines running. Thor, Banner and Tony, head back to the quin jet, Natasha got what we needed. " Steve commanded.

5 minutes later, the whole team were sitting inside the quin jet, heading back to New York.

"Is everybody ok?" Steve asked the team but gave a glance in Natasha's direction who is tying her hair to a ponytail.

Tony and Bruce noticed this. Bruce ignored it but Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Alright, Capsicle. You're asking everybody but you're just concerned of Natalie here." Tony said, amused.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that, Stark."

"Steven, are you and agent Romanoff in a romantic relationship? " Thor asked. The question took Steve by surprise.

"No, we're not, Thor. Why do you ask?"

"It seems that the two of you were spending a lot of time with each other." Steve didn't reply. It's true. They've been closer since DC.

"I noticed that, too. My best friend barely hangs out with me anymore. She didn't even visit my children last month." Clint chimed in, trying to sound jealous.

"I can hear you, Barton. I didn't visit them last month because I was on a 3-week mission in Japan, remember? Now, could everybody please shut up? I'm trying to get some sleep. " Natasha said, eyes closed.

Silence filled the air, everybody knows better than to ruin Black Widow's sleep. Clint put the quin jet to auto pilot mode. He sat next to sleeping Natasha, he put her head on his shoulder. Steve watched Clint and Natasha, envious of the closeness that they have. Sure, he and Natasha got closer but not as close as she is with Clint.

They stopped at SHIELD headquarters first to report to Fury and give him the information they extracted. Then they headed back to the Avengers Tower. When they arrived, Bruce and Thor immediately lied on the couch, Tony and Clint headed to the kitchen, leaving Steve and Natasha in the living room.

"I'm starving. " Natasha complained.

Steve smiled at her.

"What?" Natasha asked, annoyed.

"What?" Steve replied, surprised at her question.

"You were smiling at me. Why were you smiling at me?"

"N-nothing" Steve stammered.

Natasha narrowed her eyes and said, "I know when you're lying. "

"It's just that I found you cute when you said you were starving."

Tony and Clint walked in and heard Steve's response. "Ok, that's it! Cap must be really hungry to say that he found Black Widow cute. Really, Cap? She's cute? She's always deadly to me."

This earned Tony a Deadly glare from Natasha. "Ok, Natalie, I'm stopping."

Clint smiled. Natasha smirked. "We're going to have our dinner outside." Tony announced.

And with that, Thor and Bruce immediately got up.

A/N: ok guys, this is just my first Romanogers story.. so please bear with me :)

sorry for my english.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hi guys.. sorry for what i've posted last time, I made a stupid mistake and did not notice it... so chapter 2 it is. :)

enjoy, and please leave a review :)

* * *

The team headed for the garage.

"Alright, we'll take my car." Tony announced to the team.

"I want to take my Corvette." Natasha complained.

"I want to take my bike." Steve chimed in.

"Uh-uh. No. we're taking my car. This is a team bonding, stop whining, both of you."

They all hopped in Tony's car. Tony drove the car, Clint sat on the passenger's seat and the rest of the rest of the team were at the back of the car trying to figure out how the four of them would fit in such a small place.

"This is why I wanted to take my Corvette, Steve and Thor could barely fit in here." Natasha said, irritated.

"It's alright, Lady Natasha. I'm just gonna sit on the floor." Thor offered.

"Thanks, Thor." Natasha smiled at the Norse god.

Natasha sat between Steve and Bruce, remembering the moment Natasha was flirting with Bruce and being the only one in the team to calm the Hulk down, he concluded that they have a relationship. Natasha is very good at hiding things- even feelings.

Clint looked over his shoulder to check on Natasha.

"You alright, Nat?"

"No! because Bruce and Steve's body are crushing me, I can't breathe in here. Could you drive faster, Stark?" Natasha yelled, clearly uncomfortable of the situation she's in.

Bruce noticed her discomfort and put his hand on her back, showing his concern.

Natasha looked at him and smiled, grateful for the concern.

Steve noticed this and confirmed his conclusion earlier. Little did he know that he was the one who's causing Natasha's discomfort. She's been avoiding Steve as much as possible because she's starting to get attracted to him and she's afraid that her feelings for him would get deeper.

"Love is for children. Love is a weakness." She had said before.

She thought that keeping her distance from Steve would suppress what she feels.

Steve studied Natasha and tried to read her, but eventually failed. Natasha Romanoff is an enigma to him.

They arrived a he restaurant and went to their table. Steve pulled a chair for Natasha.

Natasha stared at him, annoyed.

"Who said chivalry is dead?" Bruce said, smiling.

"I just can't seem to get rid of my manners." Steve replied.

"I can do it myself, Steve. You don't need to do it for me." Natasha snapped, sounding annoyed, but deep within her, she loved Steve's 1940s manner.

Steve looked at her, hurt.

Natasha stared at him, blankly.

Clint watched the two of them and leaned closer to Tony, whispering "I think the two of them are hiding their feelings for one another, but they're oblivious that when they look at each other, it really shows how they truly feel."

"We should bring them closer." Tony whispered back.

"What do you mean? They're already close, might be closer than me and Tasha."

"Haven't you noticed? Natalie is clearly avoiding Cap. We need a plan, these two should end up together." Tony said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, what are the two of you up to now?" Bruce interrupted.

"Nothing. Just planning that we should drink after dinner." Tony replied.

"Tony..." Steve was about to complain (because he knew that all of them would drink their asses off and he and Bruce will be the one to carry them back to the tower) but Natasha cut him off.

"Good idea, Tony."

After they had their dinner, they went straight to the bar.

The team went in, women were throwing themselves at Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Steve, but Steve and Thor gathered women's attention the most.

On the other hand, men were trying to flirt with Natasha, she was wearing a red tank top with a leather jacket, a skin-tight jeans and knee-length black boots.

"Hey, gorgeous." The man sat beside her, putting his hand on her waist.

Natasha glared at him, she wants to break his neck right there, but thought better than to make a mess.

"I'm not in the mood, get your hand off me."

"Oh, aren't you interesting? How about I buy you a drink?"

"She said she's not interested." Steve glowered at the man.

"And who are you?" the man asked Steve.

"Oh, hi babe!" Natasha looked at Steve, smiling.

Steve blushed right away. He took the cue and played along, he wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist.

And with that, the man practically ran away.

"Thanks, he was really trying to get to me." Natasha smirked.

"Yeah, I could see that." Steve looked at Natasha, he missed her, the way she would laugh at his jokes, the way her piercing green eyes stared right through his soul, the way they were before she started avoiding him.

"I couldn't blame them, though." Steve said, almost to himself, but apparently, Natasha heard him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I said I couldn't blame those men if they're trying so hard to get your attention." Steve replied shyly.

"And why?"

"Because you're beautiful, confident, interesting, mysterious (and hot, Steve thought). I could go on and on. Basically, you have all the qualities to get any man on his knees." Steve smiled.

"Wow. I'm flattered." Natasha was used to people praising her for her looks, but hearing it from Steve was different.

"It's true, I mean it."

Natasha could hear her heart throbbing through the loud music.

Before Natasha could respond, Clint was on the stage, holding a microphone saying "Now, it's time for Natalie Rushman to sing for all of us."

The crowd cheered.

Natasha buried her face to her hands.

"Steve, remind me to kill Barton when we get back to the tower."

Steve chuckled. "Barton is SO dead."

* * *

PS: sorry for my grammar or any typo error :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: kindly leave a review, please.. So i'll know what you think. Thanks :)**

* * *

Natasha drank down a glass full of vodka before standing and going up to the stage.

Clint gave her the microphone.

The crowd cheered, men whistled.

Clint was about to go down the stage, but Natasha said on the mic

"Where do you think you're going, Clinton? You stand here, sucker, you made me do this."

Clint got back to the stage, smiling.

"You just can't go through something without me, can you?"

"Ha-ha. Shut up just sing with me." Natasha said, giving him a microphone.

Tony, Bruce and Steve watched them.

"I'll record this to have an evidence of how off-key they are." Tony said as he fished out his phone out of his pocket.

"They're gonna kill you if anyone would see that, Tony." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Just think of it, it's hilarious. Two master assassins, singing off-key..." Tony immediately kept quiet when he heard Natasha singing.

 _Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck_

 _Some nights I call it a draw_

 _Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

 _Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

Steve stopped drinking and gave his full attention to the red head.

"Wow." He said, flabbergasted.

Clint joined Natasha, their voices blended so well.

 _But I still wake up_

 _I still see your ghost_

 _Oh, Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for. Oh_

 _Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

 _Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

 _Most nights, I don't know anymore_

They continued to sing. Tony's jaw dropped. The crowd fell silent, amazed.

 _How could someone be so perfect?_ Steve thought, not taking his eyes off Natasha.

As if reading his thoughts, Bruce said "She's amazing, right?"

Steve turned his attention to Bruce.

"Yeah, she is."

Steve wondered how Bruce and Natasha's relationship is right now, since they seem to hide it from everyone. He decided to talk to Bruce about it.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Bruce answered.

"Your relationship with..." Steve started but stopped when the crowd erupted into loud cheers and claps, the song has ended.

Natasha descended from the stage but Clint remained. She made her way back to the table where her teammates were and sat down next to Tony and across from Steve.

"You should be a singer, Natalie." Tony said, a wide grin pasted on his face.

"Shut up, Stark." Natasha said, before drinking a glass of vodka.

Before Tony could tease her further, Clint announced, "Now, let's call up Mr. Anthony Stank."

Tony almost spat out the gin in his mouth.

"I will kill Barton." Tony said.

"I will help you with that." Natasha said, smirking.

When Tony didn't get up, Clint started a chant "Mister Stank! Mister Stank!" which was later chanted by the crowd.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Tony shouted.

"I'll cheer for you, MISTER STANK!" Natasha found the perfect timing to tease Tony back.

"Get up now, Tony... You'll love it, since you love to get people's attention." Bruce said, smiling.

Natasha smirked.

Tony laughed, but admitted to himself that he love to be the center of attention. He got up and made his way to the stage.

Clint sat beside Natasha.

Tony started singing.

 _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break_

 _Every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you_

"Not bad." Clint said, listening to Tony.

"I didn't know you could sing." Steve said to Natasha.

"There are many things about me that you don't know." Natasha answered, looking at Steve' innocent blue eyes.

Clint sensed the pain in Natasha's voice, knowing that she's talking about her past, so he cracked a joke to lighten the mood. Thankfully, Natasha laughed. They continued to chat.

 _Every single day_

 _Every word you say_

 _Every game you play_

 _Every night you stay_

 _I'll be watching you_

 _Oh can't you see?_

 _You belong to me_

 _How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

Steve watched Natasha as she continued to converse with Clint.

 _Every move you make_

 _Every vow you break_

 _Every smile you fake_

 _Every claim you stake,_

 _I'll be watching you_

Steve listened to the lyrics and realized how the song reflected his feelings for Natasha. He continued to watch her, how her fiery red locks fall down her shoulder, the way she rarely laughs, the way her emerald green eyes look at you as if she knows what you're thinking, the way she smirks...

"Now, that's what I call a performance." Tony said, proud at himself.

Steve got out of trance when Tony arrived.

"Shit!" Clint exclaimed.

"What is it, Clint?" Bruce asked.

"Reporters... and fans coming our way. Someone must have recognized us. Let's get out of here."

Tony left enough money on the table. They hurriedly got up and headed for the exit, but reporters and fans were still coming after them.

They were heading towards the area where Tony parked his car, but that area was also full of fans waiting for them.

"We need to split up." Clint suggested.

Before anyone could notice, Steve grabbed Natasha's arm and ran to the direction where motorcycles are parked.

* * *

 **References:**

"You stand here, sucker. You made me do this."-Jeremy Renner at Scarlett's walk of fame ceremony

Some Nights by Fun

Every Breath You Take- Robert Downey Jr. (Ally Mcbeal)

 **A/N: is the story already dragging? tell me what you think :)**

 **PS: Is there anything this cast can't Do? They're so Talented. Ugh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi, please.. just bear with me. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

 **"You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go and that's up." - Matthew McConaughey, Sing!**

 **(I know this is TOTALLY irrelevant, but I saw the new trailer for Sing! yesterday and I already know that I'll fall in love with Scarlett's character. 3 ) okay, i'll stop talking.**

* * *

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"We're on our own, fellas. The Captain abandoned us." Tony said as he watched the soldier and the spy running away. "Where is Thor anyway? Haven't seen him since dinner."

Steve immediately climbed at the nearest motorcycle, Natasha behind him. He started the engine and seconds later, they were out of that place, no fans, no reporters, no flashing cameras, just the two of them.

It was only then that Natasha realized that her arms are tightly wrapped around Steve's waist. Unbeknownst to her, Steve loved it.

 _What the hell are you doing, Romanoff?_ Natasha scolded herself.

She reluctantly loosened her arms around Steve.

Steve felt it; he immediately missed her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, as if claiming him as hers possessively. He loved the smell of her perfume, it was intoxicating.

"Where are we going, Rogers?" Natasha asked when she noticed Steve was not taking the road back to the tower.

 _Rogers, she addressed me as Rogers._ Steve creased his brows trying really hard to think of what he may have done to piss her off, for her to avoid him. But he can't find any answer to his question, only Natasha could answer him, but he can't rely on that either, since Natasha wouldn't open up unless she wants to and she _rarely_ does that.

"Just around the city to take your mind off things. You seem a little distracted these past few months."

"I can't take my mind off _THINGS_!" Natasha retorted.

They were silent after that. Steve pulled the motorcycle to a stop and said "We should take a walk."

Natasha looked around and realized where they were.

"Central Park? Really, Rogers?"

Steve just smiled.

They walked for a while before Steve broke the silence.

"Nat, why are you avoiding me?"

She looked at him, guilty for doing this to him- he's such a good friend and a reliable partner to her- but she _has_ to.

"I'm not avoiding you." She said, almost a whisper. "I just need some time alone to take my mind off _things_."

"Tell me, what's going on?" He replied as he put both of his hands on her shoulder, causing her to stop walking. He stared into her eyes, full of sincerity. Natasha found herself getting lost in his intense blue eyes, his touch sent shivers all over her body, making her knees shake that she thought she might not be able to stand on her own.

She was thankful when she spotted a bench nearby. She walked towards it and Steve followed.

"It's... nothing, really." Steve didn't believe her, but decided not to push the subject; he knows she would talk about it when she's ready and when she wants to. Natasha looked up at the stars, smiling at the sight of them, and added "My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellation."

Steve was surprised and astounded at the same time.

"You read John Green's The fault in our Stars?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that... you don't seem to be the type of person to read those kinds of books."

Natasha smiled sadly, and slowly turned her gaze to him "Yeah. I know." People often misunderstand her, she knows that.

Steve never failed to notice the sadness in her eyes. He knew that Natasha is breaking inside, haunted by her own demons.

"You never fail to amaze me, Nat."

They settled for a comfortable silence.

After a couple of minutes, they decided to say something.

"So... you and Bruce."

"So... you and Sharon."

They both said at the same time and stopped when they realized what the other is saying.

Steve opened his mouth but no words came out, he doesn't know where to start to explain what he and Sharon _really_ have. He knows that he doesn't love Sharon; he liked her as a friend, nothing more than that. But Sharon may have read his gestures differently. He tried to talk to her and tell her what he really feels but things (the Sokovia Accords, the issue that _almost_ tore the whole team apart) got in the way. The things within that span of time went way out of control, especially _that_ kiss. After that kiss, Sharon assumed that they were already dating. Steve talked to her to make things clear. But Sharon insisted that they REALLY are dating, she even started to tell her friend and other female agents in SHIELD that she's dating Captain America.

Steve was really mad at Sharon for spreading rumours that weren't true. He remembered the time when Sharon met up with him, Sam and Bucky to return their armours back, he was really thankful that she helped them. He was about to give Sharon a _friendly_ hug, a _Thank You_ hug, but Sharon already put her arm around his neck and pulled him for a kiss, caressing his golden hair. He was too shocked to react. He didn't feel anything when the kiss happened, unlike the kiss he shared with Natasha back in DC, it felt like the loud noises in the mall were shut out and they were in a different world, lost in their kiss, but the kiss with Sharon felt _nothing_ he could even feel Sam and Bucky watching them. It felt _wrong_. The _kiss_ felt wrong.

"Or maybe it's not the kiss, maybe it's the person." He thought as he stared at Natasha who is waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't, Natasha said "I'm happy for you, Steve. You finally took my advice." She smiled, hiding the hurt she's feeling.

Steve kept quiet, unsure of what to say. He wanted to tell Natasha that it's not what she thinks, that he's not _really_ dating Sharon. He wanted to tell her that he's in love with her but stopped himself because of Bruce and Nat's relationship. Instead, he said "She's not a nurse, though."

"I know. She's a SHIELD agent."

When she saw Steve's reaction, she explained.

"I'm the one in-charge of training lower level agents."

Steve nodded.

"How about you and Bruce?"

"What about me and Bruce?"

"How's your relationship with him? You're dating him, right?"

Natasha laughed.

"We're just friends, Steve. Nothing more than that."

Steve was surprised.

"What... What about what happened between the two of you when Ultron happened?"

"It was an assignment given to me by Fury, to find ways to calm the Hulk down. He asked me to get close... to get to know Dr. Banner for him to loosen up, won't get stressed easily and Hulk out."

Steve continued to listen to Natasha, the revelation made him happy because _finally_ , he's got a chance with Natasha. Then the reality dawned on him when he realized that Sharon is still assuming that they have a relationship, a romantic one.

" _You're so close, yet so far, Nat._ " He thought. He fought the urge to grab Natasha and kiss her right there. He's sure that Natasha doesn't feel the same way about him.

"I even went further into kissing Bruce, to show him how to control his temper." Natasha's statement caught his attention.

Just the thought of Natasha kissing Bruce made him furious, no, not furious, _jealous_.

"But you were so affected when he left without saying goodbye." Steve said, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Because I really was. I really care for Bruce, Steve. You may not see it, but Bruce and I have a lot in common."

Steve had a lot to say but he can't find the right words to respond to Natasha.

"Natasha!" A female voice called.

"Jane!" Natasha answered back, walking towards the woman, giving her a hug.

Thor walked beside Jane. Steve knew Jane from Thor's stories, but they've never really met in person, so he stood and extended his hand.

"I'm Steve, Ma'am."

Jane shook his hand and smiled.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Captain."

"So... this explains why Thor suddenly disappeared earlier today." Natasha teased.

After a few minutes, they agreed to go back to the tower.

"Do you need a ride?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Jane." Natasha answered.

"Then let's go... my car's this way."

While they were walking, Steve remembered something.

"Shit!" He said.

"Language!" Natasha said, smiling.

"Nat, you should just go with them, I still need to return the motorcycle we _borrowed_."

Natasha looked at him _._

 _Of course, Steve and his manners_. She thought. _He's always a good man, even in such little things_.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Be careful, then."

"Geez, why so worried, Romanoff?" Steve said, smiling.

Natasha rolled her eyes and got inside the car.

Steve walked away, smiling to himself. Glad that this night happened. Glad that reporters and fans appeared at the bar.

* * *

A/N: There. I fixed that stupid kiss. The next chapter might be uploaded on Sunday.

PS: Sorry for my grammatical errors (English is not my first language) and typo errors (I'm really sleepy right now).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hi guys, I'm back :D (My team won today, so YAY!)**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 5 :)**

* * *

"I smell pancakes! I smell breakfast!" Tony exclaimed walking in the kitchen while stretching his body.

"Good morning, Tony." Jane greeted him while putting pancakes on a plate.

Tony rubbed his eyes.

"Jane! Long time no see. Where's Thor?"

Jane smiled and nodded at Thor who is shoving one whole pancake into his mouth.

"Thish ish delicioush." Thor said, mouth full of pancake.

Tony made a face. "Gross."

Jane chuckled.

"Morning!" Clint and Bruce said in unison.

They greeted Jane.

Seconds later, Steve emerged in the kitchen.

"Where's Nat?" Clint asked, looking around.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Steve answered.

"Natasha _never_ wakes up late..." Clint trailed off as he realized something and narrowed his eyes, "Hold on, did you..." Clint left the question hanging.

Steve stared at him blankly, waiting for him to finish his question and then realized what Clint is trying to ask, Steve blushed.

"No! We did not!"

"Cap, you're blushing. Tell us what happened between you two last night." Tony grinned.

"Stop being so nosy, Tony. Nothing happened." Natasha said, opening the fridge.

"Good morning too, Red. Oh, you're ready for work." Tony said, noticing her outfit.

Natasha ignored him and greeted Jane.

Bruce turned the television on and the news being reported stopped everybody from what they are doing.

" _Is Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America dating his co-Avenger, Black Widow? The two were spotted last night leaving a bar TOGETHER in a motorcycle and later that night, they were spotted at the Central Park, talking about SOMETHING. We'd be more than glad to have a superhero couple!"_

Thor was about to shove another pancake to is mouth but stopped midway leaving his mouth hanging open.

Jane stared at the screen, smiling from ear to ear.

Bruce smiled as well.

Clint just looked at Natasha, waiting for her to say something.

Steve creased his brows.

Tony looked at Steve and then at Natasha and then back again at Steve.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why is _this_ news?"

"I knew it!" Tony exclaimed.

"Stop what you're thinking right now, Stark. We're not dating." Natasha said, before drinking a glass of water and walking out of the kitchen.

Everybody was disappointed at her response, except for Steve who knows the truth.

"Red!" Tony called but there was no response.

"Natalie!" Still, no response.

"FINE! Natasha!"

"Yes, Tony?" Natasha answered and Tony could tell she was smiling.

"Breakfast! Eat breakfast before going to work."

Natasha smiled. Tony and her have an odd but genuine friendship, he's always teasing her and she's always threatening to kill him but they really care and look out for each other.

"No! I'm gonna be late. I'll just grab something at SHIELD later." Natasha responded, her voice fading away from the kitchen as she was heading for the elevator.

* * *

Natasha arrived at SHIELD, walking with confidence that commands attention. Every agent that comes her way cringed and stepped aside. Everybody admires her but they also fear her at the same time. Except for Coulson, Hill and of course the rest of the Avengers, nobody talked to her unless it is _extremely_ necessary. So it surprised her that someone, aside from the aforementioned, approached her today.

"Agent Romanoff!" A female agent called her. she stopped walking and turned around, only to see Sharon coming towards her.

Just by looking at the blonde agent, her day is already ruined. She turned around and continued walking.

"Wait! Nat!" Sharon called, running.

Natasha rolled her eyes, only her friends call her _that_.

"What do you want, Carter?" Natasha asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just want to clarify something."

"Hurry up. Don't waste my time."

"Steve and I are dating, so don't..."

Natasha cut her off.

"First of all, this is _definitely_ a waste of my time and I don't _need_ to hear any of your _clarifications_ , Carter." Natasha snapped and walked away.

Sharon walked towards the opposite direction, angry at Steve and Natasha.

* * *

Natasha opened the door to her office and sat at the chair, she placed her feet on the table and leaned back on the chair and thought "That b*tch! How dare she talk to me like that. I officially hate her."

She heard a knock on the door and Steve came in.

She threw a knife and it landed an inch above Steve's head.

Steve knew that Natasha did it on purpose because Natasha _doesn't_ miss. He was confused.

 _Why is she mad at me?_ Steve thought.

"Nat..."

" .Now!" Natasha sent him an icy glare.

Steve sighed.

"You didn't eat breakfast at the tower, so I brought these. Eat it later." Steve said as he placed a sandwich and a bottle of water on her table and walked out of the room.

Natasha stared at the closed door. She's even angrier now than she was earlier. She's mad at Steve because he did not deny that he and Sharon were together. Natasha knew that what Sharon and Steve have are only _rumours_ started by Sharon, but she expected Steve to _deny_ it when she asked him last night, but he didn't. She played it cool last night, acting like she's not affected but right now, she can't help it.

 _Maybe they aren't just rumours._ She thought, walking out of her office.

She headed to the gym to train the agents for a hand to hand combat.

* * *

 _At the canteen. Your lunch is waiting for you._ Clint texted her.

She headed to the canteen after the training. She spotted Clint and sat beside him.

"I thought you'd never show up." Clint said.

Natasha didn't respond, she just ate the food in front of her as if she has never eaten for days.

"What's with the appetite, Nat?" Clint asked, watching his bestfriend as she drank her soda.

"This is stress eating."

"Whoa. The famous Black Widow is stressed? What could be the reason behind this?"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Steve!" Clint exclaimed out of the blue.

Natasha's eyes widened.

 _Shit! He knows_. She thought.

"What?" Natasha asked coolly, hiding the panic in her voice.

"Steve!" Clint exclaimed again, waving his hand.

It was only then that she realized Clint was just calling Steve.

She sighed in relief.

"Hey there, Clint." Steve greeted as he approached their table.

"Nat, Fury needs us in his office. Now."

"Uh-oh. Duty calls." Clint muttered.

"When do I get a day off?" Natasha complained as she got up.

"Let's go." She said to Steve.

All eyes were on them as they walked together out of the canteen, Sharon included. She gritted her teeth as she watched the pair.

"Is it true?" Fury asked, watching the two of them curiously.

"Not you too!" Natasha answered.

It took Steve so long to catch up what they were talking about.

"I need an answer. Is it true?" Fury asked, holding backed a smile.

"No! Is this why you called us?" Natasha asked, annoyed.

Steve remained quiet.

"No, but if the news were true, it would help Steve in the next mission." Fury said, aware that Steve is not comfortable around women.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Hector Rodriguez..." Fury started as he flashed the image on the screen behind him "a Spanish drug lord is currently in California right now, might be throwing a party one of these days. I need you to go in as a _married_ couple."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in unison, eyes wide.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think will happen next chapter? :)**

 **Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hi guys, I'm back**

 **vlynetwilight: Thank you very much, for everything. :)**

 **SP12122015: They're not dating...YET *wink***

 **TheJollyRoger: No, you're not missing anything. Nothing happened that you didn't read. :)**

 **Guest: Yeah, that kiss is so BOTHERING, ugh. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **SwirlAngel: Thank you for your suggestion, I included it in this chapter. Hope you'll like it :D**

 **And to you, whoever you are, thank you for reading this. *hugs and kisses***

* * *

"It is a week-long mission but given that Romanoff is in charge, I think you'll finish it in three days." Fury said.

Millions of thoughts swam in Natasha's head. She focused her mind and thought _"If we are going in as a married couple, it would involve a LOT of PDA, which could intensify my feelings for Steve."_

Not that she was bothered by the PDA part; she was bothered by the _Steve_ part. She has done this kind of mission a thousand times but it was always with Clint.

She made up her mind.

"No. I won't take this mission." Natasha said calmly.

Steve and Fury looked at her, puzzled.

" _Natasha never says no to a mission."_ They both thought.

"And why? May I ask?" Fury asked curiously.

"I have important things to do." Natasha answered lamely.

"I'm sure you and I have the same definition of _important_ , Romanoff." Fury said. "Okay, I'll send Agent Sharon Carter instead."

"NO!" Natasha answered immediately with a look of panic on her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. But Fury noticed it; he was trying so hard not to smile.

Natasha slipped on her Black Widow mask, showing no emotions on her face.

"No, because she doesn't have any experience in the field. I'll do it."

"What about your _important_ things to do?" Fury could no longer hold back his smile.

Natasha ignored him and took the folder on his desk containing the information about the target.

Steve being Steve, didn't notice Natasha's _odd_ behaviour.

"Let's get out of here." Natasha said, heading for the exit. Steve followed her.

Fury watched them as they walked out of his office. His smile grew wider.

" _Love is such a strange thing."_ He said to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

When they got back to the tower, they found Tony, Clint and Pepper in the living room, watching a movie.

"Pepper! When did you get back?" Natasha exclaimed, walking towards Pepper.

"About two hours ago." Pepper answered, giving her a hug. "You look exhausted."

"It's been a long day." Natasha answered as she sat on the couch next to Clint.

She opened the folder she was holding and started to study their target.

"Where's Thor, Jane and Banner?" Steve asked.

"Jane went on a seminar somewhere in Europe, Thor went back to Asgard and Banner is in the lab."

Steve nodded and started to walk towards his room.

"Steve." Natasha called him.

He turned around.

"Pack your clothes, we're leaving tomorrow." Natasha said, not taking her eyes off the file she is reading.

"Wait, what's going on?" Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Fury gave us a mission." Steve answered and turned around, walking towards his room.

"What mission?" Tony turned to Natasha.

"An undercover mission. I'm surprised he gave Steve this kind of mission, Clint is usually my partner in this."

"Fury has his reasons." Clint answered.

Natasha shrugged.

"What's your cover?" Clint asked.

"We're going in as a married couple."

Tony grinned.

Pepper stood up.

"I'll prepare a snack."

Natasha continued to study their target.

A few minutes later, Pepper called Tony and Clint to _help_ her in the kitchen.

"Okay, we need a plan." Pepper said when Tony and Clint arrived.

They grinned and nodded.

* * *

Natasha finished packing. She collapsed on her bed.

"Friday, please tell Captain Rogers to meet me at the living room in 5 minutes. Tell him it's about the mission."

"Right away, Agent Romanoff." The AI responded.

Natasha got out of her room, carrying the folder. She arrived at the living room, Steve was already there, waiting for her.

Natasha sat next to Steve and handed him the folder.

"You need to read that later."

Steve nodded.

"You will be Charles Evans and I will be Shana Evans, we are millionaires selling drugs at the _black market_. We _need_ to know where the rest of his drug warehouses are. The files are hidden here." She laid down a map of the house and pointed at the door inside the master bedroom. We will leave tomorrow at 7; we will be staying at the hotel where Fury checked us in."

"Are we gonna share the same bed?" Steve asked, alarmed.

"Of course, we are _married,_ remember?" Natasha answered.

" _This is gonna be hard if Steve will always act awkward around me during the mission."_ She thought.

"Look, Steve, I need you to keep your composure when we are _acting_ as a married couple." She said to Steve.

Steve looked at her, his face red, but he knows that Natasha is right, he will give their cover away if he won't get himself together.

Steve nodded.

Natasha smiled. "Good."

Steve couldn't help but think how beautiful she is when she smiles.

"Dinner's ready!" They heard Pepper from the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, when everybody else is sound asleep, Clint snuck in in Steve's room. And a minute later, he got out and said to his comm, " I got it, Tony."

"Okay, but we need to do the second part tomorrow, Natasha's awake." Tony replied, watching his monitor.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Natasha and Steve were heading towards the elevator, carrying their bags.

"Nat!" Clint called.

They both stopped walking and turned to face Clint.

"What is it, Clint? We have a mission, we need to get going!"

"Pepper needs to talk to you, she's in the kitchen. Cap, Tony is looking for you, he's in the lab. I'll carry your bags to the garage."

Natasha sighed but headed towards the kitchen.

Steve headed towards the laboratory.

Natasha found the kitchen empty. She sensed that _something_ must be going on, but she can't point it out because she was too preoccupied by the mission ahead.

On the other hand, Steve arrived at the lab, but Tony was nowhere to be found. He made a mental note not to believe everything Barton says.

They both headed to the garage.

"I'll give you a ride to the airport." Clint said, grinning and hands on the steering wheel of his car.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they arrived at their hotel.

Natasha suggested that they should walk around and take a look at Hector's house which is not _that_ far from the hotel.

Steve agreed. He put on his eyeglasses.

" _Just like DC."_ He thought.

Before they walked out of their room, Natasha held Steve's hand.

He knows that this is just part of their _acting_ , but it felt _so_ right.

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Natasha smiled back.

When they were out of the hotel, Natasha said in a low voice, "Don't put your guard down, for all we know, someone might be following us. If there's _anything or anyone_ you find suspicious, just act like you really _are_ my husband, act normally, don't panic."

Steve nodded.

"We should buy a drink to blend with the crowd and look like a _normal_ couple."

Natasha agreed. They walked inside a coffee shop and ordered iced coffee. The cashier looked at the two of them and smiled.

"You two look good together." The cashier said, handing them their order.

Steve looked at Natasha and smiled.

"Thank you." Natasha answered, smiling.

* * *

"Damn, it's heavily guarded." Steve said when he saw Hector's mansion about a hundred meters away.

"What do you expect? He's a _drug_ lord." Natasha responded, pulling Steve for a hug and standing on her toes so she could get a better look of the mansion without drawing suspicions. "There are about 20 guards in front of the house and another 10 at the right side, let's just say there are about 60 guards surrounding the house." She continued, her breath hot on Steve's neck.

Steve fought the urge to close his eyes and savour the moment, he looked around and spotted a man observing them discreetly.

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead and said, "There's a man across the street observing us."

He cupped Natasha's face and kissed her passionately, Natasha responded with equal passion. Steve put his hands on Natasha's waist and pulled her closer. Natasha put her arm around Steve's neck. They kissed longer than they needed to, they both know that they should stop but they didn't _want_ to.

The heavy rain poured, they pulled away from their kiss, and both out of breath, their chest were pounding so hard. They stared at each other for a minute, out of words.

"Look who's been practicing." Natasha broke the awkward silence.

Steve was _still_ speechless. Instead, he held Natasha's hand and started to run back to the hotel.

Natasha smiled.

* * *

When they reached the hotel, it was already dark, their clothes were dripping wet.

I'm gonna take a shower first." Natasha said, grabbing a towel.

After a couple of minutes, she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Shower's all yours." Natasha said to Steve, walking towards their bags.

Steve looked at her, his face vermilion red, he dropped his gaze to the floor and said, "Okay."

After Steve finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and got out.

He looked at Natasha and realized that Natasha was not dressed yet, she still has the towel wrapped around her body.

"We have a problem." Natasha said, a look of panic visible on her face.

"What is it?"

"We don't have sleeping clothes or any comfortable clothes to sleep in, all we have is our outfits for the mission, we can't sleep in _those_. Clint and Tony must be responsible for this." Natasha said, remembering what happened in the tower before they left earlier this day.

Steve's eyes widened.

"What!?" He exclaimed, making his way towards his _already_ open bag and found out that what Natasha said was true.

"They are so dead when we get back." Natasha said.

Steve looked at Natasha's shoulder and saw the straps of her bra, he quickly looked away.

" _Thank God, they didn't get our under wears as well."_ Steve thought.

"Put on your boxers, I'm not gonna look." Natasha said as she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, unwrapping the towel from her body.

Steve put on his underwear and boxer short and looked at Natasha who is already lying on the bed with a blanket covering her body.

"Nat, I'm just gonna sit on the floor."

Natasha sat up and the blanket fell down her hips, revealing the upper part of her body.

Steve stared at her cleavage and swallowed, he bit his lower lip and looked at the ceiling.

Natasha realized what just happened, she grabbed a pillow and put it in front of her.

"It's cold on the floor, it's a queen size bed, there's a lot of space here, and besides, we will just _sleep_ , we're not gonna do anything else, right?" She said nervously.

" _Damn! I'm never nervous around men."_ She thought.

"Right. We're not gonna do _anything_ else." Steve responded and settled on the other side of the bed.

Due to nervousness, they forgot about dinner.

They tried so hard to sleep, but they both can't.

Natasha was facing the door while Steve was facing the window. Natasha pretended to be asleep and she's doing quite a good job at it because Steve thought she _really_ was asleep.

Steve twisted and turned. Natasha remained still, she could tell Steve is as uncomfortable as she is, but Natasha being Natasha can hide what she feels very well.

She closed her eyes and the image of Steve only wearing a boxer appeared in her head, it made her swallow.

" _Damn it! Why do I have to swallow so loud? He must have heard me."_ She thought. She calmed herself and made her breathing even.

Steve thought about the kiss they shared earlier. He could feel the temperature rising on his body, he was sweating. He got up and adjusted the temperature on the aircon. He went back to bed and saw Natasha's bare back.

" _Her skin looks so soft."_ He thought.

" _What the hell are you thinking, Steve?"_ He scolded himself.

He lied down and pushed away any thoughts regarding them being on the same bed without anything but underwear.

They eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Steve woke up first and found himself hugging Natasha tightly and Natasha's left arm is wrapped around his waist.

He loved the feeling of being _this_ close to her. Natasha is still sleeping. Steve doesn't wanna get up, so he closed his eyes and pretended that he's still sleeping.

Minutes later, Natasha stirred. She felt Steve's strong arms wrapped around her tightly, she realized that her arm is also wrapped around Steve's waist. She wanted to stay in that position forever, it felt so _right,_ like she belonged there.

Much to her heart's protest, she woke Steve up.

"Steve..." She shook his arm.

Steve acted like he just woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Natasha's big, green eyes, looking at him.

" _How could someone be so beautiful?"_ He thought.

Steve smiled at her. "Good morning." He kissed the top of her head and got up.

Natasha stared at him, surprised at his actions.

"What? I'm your _husband_ , remember? There's nothing wrong if I kiss my wife, right?"

Natasha was caught off guard, she wasn't expecting Steve to continue _acting_ when they were alone together.

"Yeah." Was all she could say.

She got up and remembered she has no clothes on.

"We should buy some clothes later." She said.

"Yeah, now get a shower, we have a mission waiting for us." Steve replied.

"Right. Let's kick some ass." Natasha said, excitement evident in her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. My writing SUCKS.**

 **Kindly leave a review, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hi there. I know that this chapter took too long to be uploaded, sorry, i have a LOT going on right now.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. It cheered me up.**

 **I'm watching CA: The Winter Soldier AGAIN because that Staron kiss broke my heart.**

 **Even Hayley Atwell DOESN'T approve Cap and Sharon's kissing scene.**

 *****sigh*****

 **Anyways... here's chapter 7. Enjoy**

* * *

They both took a shower and put on the _dry_ clothes they were wearing yesterday.

They held each other's hand _naturally_ while walking in the mall and walked inside a shop to buy clothes. Natasha could tell that every saleslady was ogling Steve. She smirked.

They picked what they needed and suddenly, Natasha's phone rang. She stared at the screen and sighed.

"I have to get this."

Steve nodded.

She let go of Steve's hand and answered the phone while walking out of the shop.

"What is it this time, Barton?"

"How was last night?" Clint answered and Natasha could tell that he was holding back a laughter.

"Oh, don't be too happy about it, Clint. I will kill you and I'm pretty sure Steve will help me."

"No, Red. Capsicle will never do such a crime." It was Tony.

"He will make an exception, Tony."

"Nat, I know you will probably kill me for coming up with this plan, but you and Steve are just perfect for one another!" Pepper said, giggling.

"PEPPER?! You're in _this_ too?"

"Of course! I'll do everything to get the two of you together! So... did _something_ happen last night?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm hanging up."

"If the two of you will get married, don't worry about the expenses, Tony and I will take care of that."

Natasha could hear the three of them babbling about the wedding. She hung up and turned back to the shop. She saw a blonde saleslady _flirting_ with Steve and _touching his arm._

Natasha clenched her fist and walked towards their direction. She stood between Steve and the saleslady and wrapped her arms around him.

"Babe, I'm hungry."She said, pouting.

Steve stared at her and smiled.

"Ok, we'll pay these first."

Steve looked over Natasha's shoulder and said to the saleslady, "Uh, Laurel? That's all that we need to buy."

Natasha held his hand and turned to face Laurel with a _fake_ smile pasted on her face.

Laurel smiled back and carried their clothes to the counter.

A minute later, they were out of there.

"BABE, where do you want to eat?" Steve asked, smiling.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"How did you even know her name?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"She's got a nameplate, babe."

"Don't BABE me! I got out to answer a call and when I got back, you were flirting with her!" Natasha yelled at him.

"I was not flirting with her." Steve creased his brows and realized something."Are you _jealous_?"

Natasha was caught off guard.

"I'm not!" She denied.

"Then why are you so affected by Laurel?"

"Because I was just protecting our cover!" She retorted, grabbing his arm and continued walking.

Steve couldn't decide whether to believe what she said or what he saw. He decided not to push the subject.

"Ok then, let's grab something to eat."

* * *

The waiter got their order. Steve was staring at Natasha from across the table and she was staring back at him.

"Babe."

"Stop calling me that." Natasha snapped, still mad.

"I like it, and besides, we're a couple, I have the right to call you that." Steve can't stop himself from smiling.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You can say that."

Their order arrived, they started eating. Natasha scanned the room and spotted a guy right behind Steve, staring and smiling at her. She ignored him and continued eating because she knows he's just gonna flirt with her but when she looked back at him, he was doing magic- she loves magic! It brings out the child in her. She didn't have the chance to be a child because of the _cruelty_ of the Red Room.

The guy pulled a tissue and tore it, he put the pieces on his hand and closed it, a second later, he opened it and butterflies flew out of his hand.

Natasha unconsciously stopped eating and smiled at what the guy was doing. Magic tricks never fail to amaze her.

The guy's smile grew wider when he knew he got Natasha's attention. He continued doing different tricks.

Natasha barely realized that Steve was talking to her.

"...Babe?...Babe?"

"Huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrows but still staring and smiling at the guy.

Steve followed her gaze and saw who she was smiling at. His chest tightened.

"Now, _who's_ flirting?" He stared at her.

"I'm not flirting." She answered, meeting his gaze, unable to keep herself from smiling.

"Then why are you smiling like _that_?"

"Because he's doing magic, I love magic!" She answered , still smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Steve's heart skipped a beat, he never saw her _this_ happy before. He memorized the look on her face. He decided to sit beside her to watch some more tricks, but the guy is already walking towards them and sat across Natasha. He reached behind her ear, and the next thing she knew, he was holding a red rose. Natasha's face lit up.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, not hard especially when it's for a beautiful lady like you."

She took the flower.

Steve was trying so hard not to punch the guy.

"I'm Clark, by the way."

"I'm Shana and this is my husband, Charles."

"Oh snap. I'm sorry man, I thought she's just your sister."

They both looked at each other and smiled heartily.

Clark saw the way they looked at each other, he said goodbye and walked away.

"Thanks for the magic tricks and the flower, Clark." Natasha said behind him.

Clark just waved his hand.

Natasha turned to look at Steve.

"Do I really look like your _sister_?"

"Do I really look like your _brother_?"

They both laughed.

Steve finished eating while Natasha is still eating her ice cream indulgingly.

"I was wondering..." Steve said.

Natasha stopped eating and turned to look at him.

"Hmm?"

Steve saw that she has some ice cream just above her upper lip.

"You have an ice cream right above your lips."

She was about to wipe it, but Steve grabbed her hand and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He pulled her closer, she caressed his hair. They were both lost at their moment.

When they pulled away, they both smiled, foreheads touching.

"That was the best ice cream flavour I've ever tasted in my whole life."

"And what was _that_ kiss for?"

"I just want to kiss my wife." He replied, kissing her one more time.

Natasha smiled while he was kissing her.

Steve smiled as well, he opened his eyes and examined her features. He couldn't help but notice her pouty lips, her long eyelashes and her emerald doe eyes.

He took a few strands of her hair on her face and tucked it behind her right ear.

"I still need to do one thing though." He said.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Learn how to do magic tricks."

She chuckled.

"You'd be terrible at it."

He smiled. She noticed how lovable his blue eyes are, how his dark brows complement his features and how his dimples slowly form when he smiles.

She suddenly realized how intimate the moment is.

"What the hell are you doing, Natasha? You're letting yourself fall harder for him, you can't be too affected by someone." She heard a voice in her head.

She then pulled away from Steve and acted like nothing happened. She put on her Black Widow mask.

"I think..." She said, glancing at her watch. "We need to dress up, the party will start in 2 hours."

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Steve asked while they were on the limo that Fury arranged for them.

Natasha was wearing a backless red gown that hugged her figure. It has a long slit that stopped mid-thigh, revealing the porcelain skin of her right leg and her shoes were 4 inches black stiletto.

"About 10 times already. Come here, I'll fix your tie, besides, you're handsome too."

Natasha started fixing his tie, her fingers slightly brushing his neck that sent shivers down his spine.

"Now, remember our plan, act like you're not interested in me anymore." She said as she finished fixing his tie.

"I'm _definitely_ an idiot for that."

* * *

They arrived at the party and walked arm in arm. They looked around, discreetly looking for their target.

"I've spotted him, he's at your 8 o'clock."

Steve slowly turned and his gaze fell on the bearded guy wearing a white suit.

"Let's go greet him." Natasha continued, grabbing a glass of champagne.

They walked towards Hector.

"It's a lovely home, an elegant party, hosted by a handsome man." Natasha complimented.

"It's my pleasure to amaze a gorgeous woman like you." Hector replied, smiling.

"I'm Charles." Steve extended his hand, Hector shook it. "And this is my wife, Shana."

Hector took Natasha's hand and kissed it. He stared at her, his eyes full of lust.

Steve scanned the room and acted like he was looking for someone.

"Excuse me, I just need to talk to someone." Steve said and kissed Natasha on her cheek before he left.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be left without company." Hector said to Natasha as they both watched Steve make his way across the room.

"I'm used to it, he's probably gonna meet his mistress." Natasha said, her voice slightly cracked, she drank her champagne. "I can't feel that he loves me anymore, the only thing that's keeping us together is _this_ business." She continued, and tears ran down her cheeks.

Steve listened through his comm, amazed by Natasha's ability to act like it's really true.

"It's ok, honey. I'm here." Hector said, wiping away the tears on her cheek.

Natasha held his gaze and Hector kissed her. She kissed back. He put his hand on her waist and kissed her harder.

Natasha pulled away.

"I think we need to go somewhere private." She said, using her seductive voice.

Hector smiled.

"Anything you want, honey."

They headed for the stairs, his hand wandering all over her body.

Steve's jaw tightened at the sight.

"Nat, be careful in there."

Natasha looked around and spotted him immediately across the room. They made eye contact and she gave him a smirk.

Hector led her to the master's bedroom. They passed about 15 guards before they reached the bedroom.

Natasha locked the door behind her.

Hector pushed her on the door and started kissing her neck, Natasha eyed the locked metal door that contains the data they need to accomplish the mission. She wasted no time and grabbed Hector's arm and twisted it, knocking him down on the marble floor. She twisted his arm harder.

"Steve, I've got him."

"I'm on my way." She heard Steve.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, give me the password for that door." Natasha said, pulling a knife hidden on her thigh and pointed it on Hector's throat.

He didn't respond. He just grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her down. He quickly got up and punched her but she dodged, making his fist hit hard on the floor.

"Now you're making me angry." Natasha said, landing a punch on his stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve is in the hallway, fighting the guards all at once. Without his shield, he knew he needed to double his effort on knocking them down.

They shot at him, but they always missed. He broke their necks and used their guns against them, shooting them one by one.

* * *

Hector didn't even land a punch on Natasha. She sent her right leg straight to his throat, pinning him on the wall, her heels choking him.

"Give me the password. Now." Natasha said, gritting her teeth, pressing her heels harder on his throat.

"Never." He replied, slightly choking.

"Then you leave me with no choice."

She put her leg down and broke his neck.

"Nat, I'm outside. The guards are down." She immediately headed for the door and opened it.

"I killed him. We need to hack through the system to get _that_ door open."

Steve nodded.

Within 10 minutes, Natasha was able to open the door and transfer the data to her drive.

"Let's get out of here." Steve said.

They heard sirens.

"I guess we need to jump out of the window." Natasha responded while tearing her gown where the slit stopped.

"Just like our first mission together." Steve commanded.

Natasha nodded.

Steve wrapped his arm around her. They sprinted and jumped out of the window. They landed hard on the ground with Natasha on top of Steve who is hugging her protectively.

They immediately got up and ran.

"You didn't break any bones? That was a pretty hard fall." Natasha said while they were running.

"Super soldier serum." Steve answered. "How can you ever run like that with those heels on?"

"Red Room training."

They later found an empty car, got in and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Natasha called Fury.

"Thank you, Director. We're heading back to New York tomorrow."

Upon hearing those words, Steve's heart sunk, their _married_ couple life is over.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! :)**

 **P.S. Have you read the recent article about the deleted fight scene between Black Widow and Cap? Ugh! I'm crying! I need to watch that scene!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: School is really tough. Sorry for the late update, guys. :(**

* * *

Steve watched as Natasha settled herself beside him on the bed. He wondered what she meant when she said " _Red Room Training"_ earlier.

He decided to break the ice.

"You know, when I was a kid, I was a scrawny and sickly one."

She sat up and met his gaze.

"I know. I'm a spy, Steve. I've read all about the life of my teammates."

This didn't surprise him.

"Funny thing is you know _almost_ everything about us, but we, maybe except Clint, don't know anything about what you've been through."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"But I want to... I _need_ to, Nat." He pleaded, reaching for her hand.

"You'll never look at me the same way again if you'd learn about the _things_ in my past. I've done terrible things, Steve. I've been carrying this guilt for so long."

She was breaking inside. Things she has done came flashing in her head.

"Then it's time to unload. I'm here to listen, I'll never judge you." He squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile.

Natasha studied him, she found herself being pulled towards him by an unknown force, she knew she was safe with him and then finally, she opened up.

"I'm an orphan. My parents died in a house fire in Stalingrad, Russia. I survived the fire because my mother threw me out of the window and a Russian soldier, Ivan Petrovich, rescued me. He took good care of me that I thought he was an angel until he brought me to the Red Room. At first, I was glad, because we- there were 28 of us- were trained to be ballerinas, I've always loved dancing." She smiled at the memory.

"But months later, things started to turn bad, when the mentors in the Red Room thought we were already graceful ballerinas, the _real_ thing started." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I was just five years old then. We were tortured, they trained us like soldiers that I thought I would die because of pain, but I didn't, I wish I did. When other children were playing, laughing and enjoying their childhood, I already mastered using a gun. I made my first kill when I was 8." There was a lump on her throat, she thought she can't continue talking, but to her surprise, she found her voice.

Steve moved closer to her.

"It was terrible, for months I can't forget the look on my victim's face when I pointed the gun at her. My mentors tortured me whenever I cried, they said crying will make you look weak and so is loving and caring for someone."

She stared at him, not knowing _why_ exactly she's telling her secrets to him _this_ easily.

"You said there were 28 of you. What happened to the others?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, looked away for a second and turned to meet his gaze.

"I did."

She knows how to control her tears- she can stop herself from crying, she mastered the art of doing that- but she let her tears fall down from her eyes, she let Steve see this side of her.

She _never_ cried in front of anyone, not even Clint. But what is it about Steve Rogers that makes her feel this way? She wondered.

"I killed them, Steve. I killed them to survive. I killed my friends. I'm a terrible person."

Tears fell down endlessly from her cheeks.

Steve's heart ached, he never saw her this vulnerable before.

"You were just a child, Nat. They manipulated you."

"Things got worst. I was raped when I was fourteen. They gave me missions and I've carried out each of them efficiently. By the time I was fifteen, I'm already a ruthless assassin, I _never_ missed a target, I followed orders without question. I have a very specific skill set, I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I killed men, women and even _innocent_ children. I was responsible for what happened to Drakov's daughter, the destruction I caused in Sao Paulo, the hospital fire where hundreds of people died..." She trailed off as Steve wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"The list could go on and on, Steve. There's too much blood in my hands. They turned me into a killer, a _monster._ "

She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Hey...look at me." Steve held her chin, their gazes met. "You are not a monster, Natasha. Everything you did was because of them, they're the ones to blame."

He hugged her tightly.

"I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Clint was sent to kill me, he made a different call. He saved my life, he gave me a second chance. I owe him a debt I could never repay."

He hugged her until she stopped crying.

He let go and faced her.

"Then I owe him, too." He said, she didn't understand what he meant by that, she was not thinking straight-her past has _always_ affected her, big time- instead, she smiled genuinely.

"Thank you."

"I'm always here. And guess what?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"What I've heard didn't change a thing the way I look at you. Nothing will." He said as his piercing blue eyes stared at her. Her heart melt and ached at the same time.

"Because you only heard a part of it. If you'll know _everything_ , trust me, you'll hate me."

She pulled the blanket and lied down, turning away from him, facing the door.

She closed her eyes and tried to push _everything_ related to Red Room away from her mind, but she can't.

"I'll never hate you. Just remember, I'm here for you. I'm here when you're ready to talk about it."

He kissed her forehead.

" _I love you."_ His mind shouted, but he couldn't say it right now.

It was hard for both of them to fall asleep.

Natasha kept on remembering _things_ from the Red Room, horrible things.

Steve's mind kept on looking for possible reasons that could make him hate Natasha until he drifted away from reality and fell asleep.

Natasha turned to him, watching his chest rise and fall, watching him sleep peacefully. She got up slowly and kissed him, she closed her eyes when their lips met. A tear rolled down her cheeks when she thought of how _good_ he is and how _evil_ she is.

" _We can't be together."_ She thought.

She pulled away and opened her eyes, her tear fell on Steve's cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb. She rubbed her thumb on his cheek, careful not to wake him up.

She looked at him lovingly.

"I know I shouldn't, but I love you." She said as if he can hear her.

She stayed awake through the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for the LATE update. I've been through hell for the past month, guys :(**

 **Thank you for all the faves, reviews and follows. ***hugs and kisses*****

 **Special thanks to the following people: shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod, CarVie16, vlynetwilight, , JediDragonRider22, TheJollyRoger, wayytoomanyotps, guest, jessy and to you, whoever you are, thank you very much for reading.**

 **Guest: I don't speak Spanish. (Is it even Spanish?) What does "actualiza pronto" mean? :)**

 **Before I forget, I need a favor from you, guys. You'll find out after reading this chapter. For the mean time, ENJOY :D**

* * *

Steve put Natasha's head on his shoulder. She fell asleep 30 minutes after the plane took off the airport.

He stared at her, wondering how much sleep she got last night or if she ever slept at all. He recalled every word she said about her past.

Steve can't keep himself from admiring how strong she is to get through what she has experienced.

He closed his eyes and relived the dream he had last night where Natasha kissed him.

" _I know I shouldn't but I love you."_ She said after kissing him.

He opened his eyes and wished that the dream was true

The plane landed. They were back in New York.

"Nat..."

Steve shook her lightly.

She opened her eyes.

"Sorry... I was really sleepy."

Steve just smiled.

They walked out of the plane.

"We should stop at SHIELD first. Fury needs a report." Natasha said.

Steve noticed that she's still sad and down.

"We should go back to the tower. A day off won't kill Fury."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?"

He laughed.

"I'll call Tony to pick us up."

Happy picked them up because Tony said he was making a _very_ important project with the rest of the team.

The moment they stepped in the living room of the tower, they heard popping of wine bottles and saw confetti flying in the air.

"WELCOME BACK, MR. AND MRS. ROGERS!" The team, together with Jane and Pepper, shouted.

Steve was trying so hard not to smile at the thought of Natasha being Mrs. Rogers.

Natasha kept her cool.

"CLINT BARTON! I am going to kill you!" She shouted.

Clint smiled at his best friend across the room.

"How was the honeymoon, Nat?" He teased.

Natasha ran towards him.

Instincts told Clint to run as fast as he can, so he did.

"You are going to regret what you did, Clint!"

"Ha! I know you both loved it!"

Natasha pretended like she didn't hear him, she continued chasing him. But Steve blushed.

The chase continued for what felt like hours, then finally, Natasha caught him and tied his hands and feet.

Tony laughed.

Natasha glared at him, then at Pepper. She walked towards them.

Pepper put her hands together and said, "Tie me up, Nat."

"Peps, no!" Tony exclaimed.

"She's still gonna catch us, so I'm saving myself from wasting my energy, I suggest you do the same."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Natasha tied Pepper tightly with Clint, making it hard for them to breathe.

Natasha went after Tony. They ran around like children.

Bruce was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Thor and Jane were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Just give up, Tony!" Pepper and Clint said in unison.

"Never!"

Steve smiled at the sight before him- his family, his _crazy_ family.

Finally, Tony gave up because he can't run anymore.

Natasha tied him with Clint and Pepper.

She sat beside Steve.

She looked at the trio and laughed. "Well, that was fun."

Steve smiled, the sadness on her face is gone.

The trio watched as Steve handed Natasha a glass of water and wiped her sweat from her face.

"Lord Steven, Agent Romanoff, you should go on a date with me and Jane." Thor exclaimed.

They stopped gazing into each other's eyes.

"We're just friends, Thor." Natasha answered.

"Yeah, Thor, we're just friends." Steve agreed, looking at Natasha.

"They are hopeless." Pepper said, shaking her head.

The trio sighed.

"He loves her. She loves him. Everybody knows, except them." Tony said.

"They should end up together, we should devise another plan." Clint said.

Bruce clicked his tongue.

"You guys _never_ learn."

He got up from the couch.

"Hey, Brucie, where are you going?"

"On a date. With Betty."

"You finally talked to her." Natasha said, smiling.

"Yeah... thanks to you." He replied, hugging her.

When Bruce was out of earshot, Steve spoke in a low voice.

"You deserve happiness too, you know?"

"I don't, Steve. I don't deserve anyone." She replied sadly.

"Haven't you loved anyone before?" He asked, out of curiosity.

"I did."

"What happened?"

"Life got in the way. Maybe destiny doesn't think I deserve someone. They took him away from me, I thought I could never move on, but I did."

"Who took him away from you?"

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now, Steve."

It was met by silence.

She decided to break it.

"How about you? Have you ever loved someone?"

"Peggy. But I missed the chance."

"Ah... you're _girlfriend's_ aunt?" Natasha teased.

"Nat..." Steve said with a tone of warning. "She's not my girlfriend. I just see her as a friend, nothing more."

Natasha felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him- he _finally_ admitted that he's not dating Sharon.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Nobody special though?"

"It's the same question you asked me 2 years ago." He said, smiling nostalgically.

"Well? Has the answer changed?"

Steve looked at her, then at the trio whispering something to each other.

"There's this girl..." He started.

Natasha's heart was pounding on her chest.

" _He has found someone."_ She thought sadly.

"... I knew I'd fall in love with her the moment I saw her." He looked at her green eyes. "And I did."

"What happened? Does she like you?"

"Uh... first, I haven't asked her out _yet_. Second, for sure, she doesn't like me." He smiled bitterly, shaking his head.

"How could you be so sure if you didn't ask her in the first place?" It hurts her to say this to him, to ask another girl out, but she knows he deserves someone to make him happy. "For all you know, she likes you, too."

"I'm sure she doesn't."

"Stop it, Rogers! You _must_ ask her out. Do you get me?" She gave him a do-it-or-I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't look.

Steve knew he's in a danger zone.

"B...But..."

"Shut it!" She got up and headed for her room to get some rest.

"What about us?!" The trio yelled.

"You'll have to figure out how to untie those on your own. Sorry, not sorry."

They heard her laugh before the elevator door closed.

"Next time, don't mess with Natasha." Jane said.

Thor laughed.

"We're going back to Asgard, fellas."

Before they knew it, they were gone.

They looked at Steve with a pleading look in their eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Rogers." They heard FRIDAY. "Those are the exact same words from Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers."

Steve smiled.

"Sorry, mates." He said to the trio and walked out of the living room.

They all sighed.

"Even my A.I. is on their side!" Tony said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, everybody ate breakfast together.

"Tell me again how you untied yourselves, Tony?" Natasha asked with an amused look on her face.

"Because I'm awesome!"

Pepper laughed.

"You did nothing, Tony. Clint did all the work."

"Peps!"

"Bruce must have spent the night with Betty." Clint said.

"I'm late for work." Pepper announced, giving Tony a peck on his lips.

"Goodbye, everyone."

"Why aren't you coming with her, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Uh... because I'll go to SHIELD with you guys today."

Natasha snorted.

"And what will you do there? Annoy Fury?"

"Good idea, Red!"

* * *

They arrived at SHIELD. Natasha and Steve went straight to Fury's office to give him the report.

Tony and Clint bumped into Maria Hill.

"Ah! Good thing the two of you are here." She said.

"Why is that, Agent Hill?"

"Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers are in Fury's office, giving him a report, I reckon it will last a bit longer than usual. Romanoff is training lower level agents, since she's busy with missions, you two should take over the class, teach the agents hand to hand combat."

"Sure." Clint said.

"Thank you, Agent Barton. They're at the 3rd floor gym."

* * *

Tony and Clint did what Maria Hill told them to. After training for almost 2 hours, they dismissed the agents and headed for the cafeteria.

Tony didn't realize that he forgot to wear his watch again. He left it at the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury just dismissed Steve and Natasha.

When they got out of his office, Steve looked at his watch.

"The meeting was almost 2 hours."

"Fury must have found something suspicious from that drive. Otherwise, why did he keep on checking and rechecking it, every detail and asked _me_ specifically if I ever came across something familiar or suspicious when I copied the files." Natasha said, brows furrowed.

"Did you? Came across something?"

"I would have told Fury if I did, Steve. We were in a hurry when I copied those files to the drive. I didn't notice anything odd."

Natasha couldn't get this thought out of her head, she regretted that she didn't opened the files when they were at the tower.

She sighed and walked towards elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"Gym. I have a hand to hand combat session with level 2 agents."

"Can I come?"

Natasha looked at him, surprised.

"I mean, I don't have anything else to do. I could help in training them too."

"Sure."

They got inside the elevator.

Steve noticed that Natasha's got an amused look on her face

"What is it now, Romanoff?"

"What? Nothing!"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling widely.

"Spill."

"It's just that you must miss Sharon very much to come with me on a training session with her."

They arrived at the 3rd floor and headed for the gym.

"Nat..."

Natasha loved the look on his face when she's teasing him, so she kept on doing it.

"Don't worry, Steve. I'll let you spar with her." She said, giggling.

They entered the gym and found that it's empty.

"Oh! Hill must have assigned another agent to train them."

Steve looked around and spotted Tony's watch.

"Isn't that Tony's?"

"Tony and Clint must have trained the agents here a while ago."

Natasha picked the watch.

"I'll give it to him later."

"You know what, Rogers?"

"What?"  
"I've never sparred for a while.

Steve smiled.

"I miss sparring with you."

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Don't pull your punches on me."

* * *

"Shit!" Tony muttered.

"What?" Clint asked.

"My watch, I must have left it at the gym."

"Forget it, just buy another one."

"Are you crazy? It was given to me by Pepper, I can't lose it. Let's go back."

They arrived at the gym and found out that Steve and Natasha were there, getting ready for a sparring session.

"They must have found my watch."

"Shhh! Get you phone out. Record their sparring session, we'll tease them later at the tower."

"Why not show it to everyone?" Tony smirked. "Ok. FRIDAY, hack into SHIELD, I want you to show every TV, monitor, whatever here in SHIELD, the sparring session of these two."

"Very well, sir." The A.I. responded.

* * *

Natasha took off her leather jacket, leaving a black tank top. She also took off her boots.

Steve did the same thing.

Natasha punched him, but he dodged and grabbed her arm.

She kicked his stomach.

"Aw!"

He kicked her left leg, careful not to break it.

Natasha was down on her knee, Steve didn't think twice, he pinned her down, grabbing both of her arms and holding it above her head, he held it strongly so that she won't escape.

"Nat..."

He was on top of her, their faces just inches away from each other.

Both were breathing heavily.

"What?"

"I think I'll ask her out."

She was taken aback.

"When?"

"Now would be a good time."

Natasha's eyes widened, her heart pounded faster than humanly possible.

"W...what?" She stammered.

"Did she just stammer?" Tony said, grinning.

"Shut it, Tony."

"Last night, someone I know told me to ask the girl I love out, I'm just taking her advice."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing- was Steve really asking her out?

"...Natasha, would you like to have dinner with me?"

A million thoughts swam in her head. Should she say "yes" or "no"? She's not thinking straight, all she could see was the love of her life on top of her, asking her out, why should she say "no"?

"Nat?"

"Yes." She answered shortly and as soon as it came out of her mouth, she wanted to take it back, she regretted it.

" _Why did you say yes, Natasha? What were you thinking?"_ She scolded herself.

But it's too late, Steve was already smiling brightly at her.

"Tomorrow. 7 pm." He said, getting up and extending his hand to help her, she took it, he quickly pulled her for a hug.

"You never know how happy I am today." He whispered.

Natasha closed her eyes. She knows she doesn't belong with him, but it felt so right holding him, hugging him.

* * *

Tony and Clint grinned.

"About damn time." They said in unison.

* * *

Everybody at SHIELD saw the "sparring session".

"I knew it! I could see it when they look at each other." One agent said.

"They would make a perfect couple." Said another.

"I knew that those "Carter and Cap dating" rumors were not true." A third agent joined in the conversation.

Everyone was talking about it, Sharon was angry, jealous and embarrassed.

" _How could he do this to me after we shared that kiss?"_ she thought.

She held back her tears.

* * *

Tony, Clint, Steve and Natasha headed back to the tower using Tony's car.

Tony and Clint acted like they didn't witness the whole "sparring session".

Steve was too happy to notice the silence in the air.

Natasha was too anxious to notice that Tony and Clint were not in their usual hyperverbal selves.

She texted Pepper.

 _"Peps! Steve asked me out. I need your help. Meet me in my room at 5pm." –N_

There came an immediate reply.

 _"WHAAAAAT?! Why am I only hearing this now?Tony and Clint didn't tell me ANYTHING! How did it happen? Did you say "yes"? Of course you said yes! That's why you need my help. Ok, I'll stop talking. I'll go home after this meeting." –P_

Natasha couldn't decide whether she's happy or scared. She looked at Steve, who is looking out of the window, smiling from ear to ear.

She smiled too.

At that moment, Natasha felt she made the right decision.

* * *

 **A/N: I have written a Romanogers one shot entitled "I'll Be There", if you check it out if you want :)**

 **So, here's the favour I need from you guys, can you please watch a fanmade Romanogers video? It is entitled "Secret Love Song Part II- Steve and Natasha. here's the link watch?v=HWX71Z4Z8c0**

 **i swear, it made me cry for days :'( all credits to the owner ,Erin Sully.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Helloooo!**

 **Thank you to all my beloved readers!**

 **Special thanks to the following people: CarVie16, TheJollyRoger, FireflyUpintheSky, trebleclefstories, riml and Baibe :)**

 **ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"I wasn't even thinking straight when I said YES to him, Peps!" Natasha said while pacing back and forth in her room.

Pepper smiled brightly.

"Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow. Is anxious for _just_ a date."

Natasha grabbed and threw a pillow at her.

"It's just that I..." she trailed off "I don't deserve him. I'm a killer for goodness' sake!"

"You _were_. You didn't have a choice then, Nat."

"You don't understand. I'm a walking disaster, Pepper."

"Would you please stop pacing back and forth? It's really bothering me. Sit down."

Natasha did.

"You're not a disaster, Nat." Pepper looked at her and smiled, making her see that someone else believes in the goodness of her heart. "You love him, don't you?"

Natasha didn't see that coming. She thought she was so efficient in hiding what she feels for Steve. But there's no point in hiding it now.

"Yes." She bit her lip and looked at Pepper. "Very much."

Pepper's smile grew wider and wider. (If that's even possible.)

"Then let's look for a dress online."

* * *

The dress arrived later that evening. It was a simple knee-length black dress.

"Do I really need to wear that?" Natasha asked lazily.

"Of course! Now get up and try this on." Pepper said, handing her the dress.

Natasha took it. Her phone rang.

"Agent Romanoff." The caller greeted.

"Director Fury." Natasha addressed the caller.

Pepper's head snapped when she heard who the caller is. She gave Natasha a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look and collapsed on the bed.

"I need _you_ to take this mission, Natasha." She heard Fury say.

"You know I'm never the one to back down."

Pepper rolled her eyes at Natasha.

Fury proceeded in giving Natasha the instructions.

"When do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" she _almost_ yelled at Fury.

It took her by surprise, she never thought the mission was going to happen immediately. The first thing she thought of was Steve. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am very much aware that you've got plans with Cap, Nat. I'm sorry, but I can't risk sending another agent without proper training and experience in this kind of mission. This is _your_ area of expertise."

Natasha knew that this mission is dangerous and it is necessary for her to take it, otherwise why would Fury ask her to do it?

She made up her mind.

"I'll take it." She said and hung up.

"What about the date?!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I'll explain to Steve. I'm sure he'll understand."

Pepper clicked her tongue and shook her head.

Natasha creased her brows as she realized something.

"Hold on. How did Fury know?"

"Know what?"

"That I have a date with Steve."

"Oh that! It's Tony and Clint, Nat." Pepper said, biting her lower lip.

"What did they do? They reported it to Fury?"

"Worse."

Pepper told Natasha everything about the whole hacking-into-SHIELD event that Tony told her earlier before she came to Natasha's room.

"THEY DID WHAT?! I'll deal with them later. I'll go talk to Steve first." She got up and reached for her leather jacket.

She tossed Tony's watch to Pepper.

"Give that to him. Seems like he left it at the gym."

As Pepper realized that it was the watch she gave to Tony, she gritted her teeth.

"Tony Stark is so dead."

"I'll let you kill him, Peps." Natasha said, chuckling.

Pepper stormed out of the room.

* * *

Natasha stood in front of Steve's door. She attempted to knock a few times but her emotions got the best of her.

" _Why the fuck am I feeling like a teenager around him?"_

When she was about to _finally_ knock, her fist hit the air as the door swung open, revealing Steve with a messy hair.

They were both too shocked to react. They stared at each other for a while, an awkward silence filling the air.

Steve was the first one to get out of the trance. He cleared his throat.

"Nat, come in... do you need something?"

Natasha entered the room which smelled like fresh mint. She has never gone in here before, everything was so tidy, so _Steve_.

"I...uh... came here to talk to you."

Steve looked at her, confused.

"About what?"

"About tomorrow."

Steve's heart sank and his face fell.

"You changed your mind." It was more of a statement than a question. Sadness was evident in his voice.

"No, Steve...I didn't."

Upon hearing her response, his face lit up.

"It's just that I was called for a mission and it will start tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Nat. It's work, I understand." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"But we can still have this dinner when you get back, right?" he asked.

"Of course." Natasha looked at his eyes and then dropped her gaze on the floor. She can't bear to have longer eye contact with him which makes her think that her feelings for him is getting ridiculous- making her feel the way she never thought she'd experience again.

"Nat...how long will you be gone?"

His blue eyes were filled of longing for her. it was only then that she realized she'll be gone for too long. She'll miss him.

"A month."

"Where?"

"Egypt."

Steve nodded and took a deep breath. He closed the distance between them.

"Then I guess that dinner will have to wait for over a month." He chuckled.

Natasha smiled and nodded. "Apparently so."

"I'll miss you." He said as he pulled her for a hug, taking in the scent of her hair.

As they parted away, Natasha said, "If it would make you feel better, I'll miss you, too." Then she smiled.

"I should go."

She headed for the door.

Steve grabbed her arm, pulled her and kissed her.

The moment their lips touched, they knew that they belong with each other. The kiss was sweet and unlike any other kiss they've shared, this one was _pure_ \- not used as a cover to avoid bad guys- it was just them, forgetting the world for a moment.

When they pulled away, Natasha rested her forehead on Steve's pounding chest and smiled.

"You, Steven Grant Rogers, have a bad habit of kissing me." She teased. Steve hugged her.

"And you, Natasha Romanoff, have a bad habit of kissing me back."

They both laughed.

"Seriously though, I should go." She said as she looked at him for a while and smiled.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"I'm not."

"Still a terrible liar."

Steve walked her out of the room.

"Nat, careful in there. That dinner will patiently wait for you."

"I will."

After that, she got ready for the mission.

* * *

The next days were hell for both of them. Steve worrying if Natasha's alright, and Natasha missing Steve terribly, doing the best she could to finish this mission less than a month.

They missed each other a lot. Steve having sleepless nights, wondering if Natasha's fine or injured. To help him calm down, he's always drawing her on his sketchbook, capturing her persona in each drawing- Natasha staring back at him while smirking, Natasha kicking the punching bag with all her might, Natasha eating breakfast, and his favourite- Natasha smiling.

Natasha constantly thought of Steve- how his brows crease when he's confused, the way he talks and especially the way his innocent blue eyes stared at her. She miss him so much, she's starting to hate this mission.

Then _finally,_ after four long weeks, Natasha got back to the tower- can't wait to see the only person she's been thinking of.

She emerged in the living room, but only Clint and Pepper were there.

"Where's everybody?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to Clint.

"Thor is still in Asgard. Steve, Tony and Bruce were sent on a mission. I wasn't able to come because Nathaniel was so ill for over a week." Clint answered.

"Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, he is, thankfully. Scared the shit out of me."

"What kind of mission were they sent to engage in?" she asked.

"A mission involving HYDRA."

Natasha's heart pounded on her chest, she was worried and it must have shown on her face because Pepper said, "They'll be alright, Nat."

"When did they leave?"

"A week ago."

She's got a really bad feeling about this.

"I'll go get some rest." She said.

* * *

Natasha found a note on her doorstep.

" _We've been sent on a mission. I miss you so much. –S"_

She sighed. She can't shake this bad feeling, so she decided to go to the gym.

She punched and kicked with all her strength.

Minutes later, Clint came in, catching his breath.

"Wanna spar with me, Clint?" she asked, smirking.

"Nat..." the tone of his voice caught her attention.

"What's the matter, Clint?" she asked walking towards him.

"It's Steve...he..."

* * *

 **A/N: Have you heard the rumors about Scarlett being on the set of Spiderman: Homecoming? Ugh! I think Natasha and Steve should have a cameo. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: I want to apologize for the VERY late update. School is tough. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. ***hugs and kisses*****

* * *

"What's the matter, Clint?" she asked walking towards him.

"It's Steve... he..." Clint trailed off making Natasha's heart skip a beat.

"What happened?"

"He was shot...with a bio weapon."

Natasha walked pass Clint, heading out of the gym.

"Where is he now?"

"At the medical wing, they just arrived."

* * *

Natasha found Tony sitting outside the ICU, hands covering his face. She sat beside him.

"What happened, Tony?" she asked with a grave voice.

"We finished the mission, we rescued the hostages. I took off the suit and prepared the jet, I heard Steve calling me to help them with getting the injured hostages to the jet, so I did. When everybody was in the jet, Bruce attended to their needs while Steve and I talked for a while outside the jet.

" _We're going home, you'd finally see Nat."_

" _And you'll finally propose to Pepper."_

 _Tony smiled._

" _You can't tell anyone, it's our secret. I don't know what took me so long in proposing to her."_

" _And I don't know what took me so long with asking Nat out."_

" _See? We have something in common. I wish we had this conversation four years ago, we could've gotten along very well then."_

 _Steve laughed._

" _I haven't said this when you got back, Steve. It's good to have you back."_

 _Steve tapped Tony's shoulder and looked over it, creasing his brows. He shoved Tony and took the shot._

"He took it for me, Nat."

"He would've done it for anyone."

"He's a real hero."

They both looked up when Bruce came out.

"How is he?" Natasha asked anxiously.

"The bio weapon could've killed him if it wasn't for the serum in his body. He's in a deep sleep, we don't know when he'll wake up." Bruce paused, looking at Tony and Natasha for a minute, the dropped his gaze on the floor. "Or _if_ he'll ever wake up."

Bruce's last statement was like a knife, piercing through their hearts painfully.

"Can we... see him?" Tony asked, teary-eyed.

Bruce nodded.

"I'll go get Clint and Pepper."

Natasha and Tony went inside, tears threatening to fall down their eyes.

Neither of them spoke for minutes, they just watched Steve, hoping he'd wake up soon.

"Hey, Capsicle. Don't sleep too long, your princess is waiting for you." Tony decided to speak.

Pepper and Clint arrived with worried look on their faces.

"Bruce told us." Pepper said, hugging Tony.

Clint caressed Natasha's back and gave her a hug.

"He's gonna be okay, Nat. He's a fighter."

"I know. He'll get through this."

Hours later, everybody else went out of there and got some rest, except for Natasha

She held Steve's hand with both of hers.

"Why did I fall for a noble hero like you?"

She let her tears fall and stayed with him through the night.

* * *

A week had passed, Steve has not woken up yet.

Bruce called Betty to help him come up with a cure for Steve but unfortunately, it didn't work.

Everybody did what they could do, they waited.

Natasha stayed with Steve everyday and every night, patiently waiting for him o wake up.

"Hey, Steve. You've been asleep for too long, it's time to wake up. Wake up, Steve. I have so much to tell you."

* * *

Two weeks have gone by and still... _nothing_.

"Hey, Nat..."

Natasha looked up to see Tony and Clint enter the room.

"Go get some rest, we'll stay with him." Clint said.

"I want to be here when he wakes up." She replied not taking her eyes off Steve.

"You already look like a zombie, Red. Get some sleep."

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who believes he's gonna wake up." She said, looking at Tony and Clint like a lost child.

"You're not. We all believe in him, now go get some sleep." Clint said to his best friend.

"Okay."

She forced herself to fake a smile.

She took a look at Steve for the last time.

" _Please don't sleep for another seventy years."_ She thought and walked out of the room.

As soon as she lied on her bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

"How's Nathaniel?" Tony asked, sitting on the couch next to Clint.

"Oh, he's fine now." Clint smiled, this is the first time Tony asked him about his family.

"Is it hard? Being a father?"

"It's both hard and fulfilling, because you only want what's best for them but at the same time, it is the most amazing feeling in the world. My children made me feel this incomparable happiness, Tony." Clint smiled.

"Why? Are you and Pepper planning to have a baby?"

"Sort of. And I'm planning on making her _my_ wife." Tony put an index finger on his lips and smiled.

"What? When are you planning to do it?"

"And here I thought it was _our_ secret, Tony." Steve interrupted, his voice husky.

Both were too stunned to react, their mouth hung open.

"Hey! Are you just gonna look at me like that all day?" Steve said with a smile.

"FRIDAY, please alert everyone except Natasha that Steve is awake." Tony said. "I'll go wake Nat up."

Tony left the room.

"How long was I out?" Steve asked Clint.

"Almost three weeks, Natasha barely slept."

Steve smiled.

"What do you think will her reaction be when she knows I'm awake?"

"You'd better prepare for it." Clint smirked because he knows his best friend too well.

Before Steve could ask what he means, the door burst open and Pepper ran to hug him.

"You don't know how worried we were." Pepper said with teary eyes.

"Hey pal." Bruce smiled and tapped his shoulder. Steve looked at Betty and then at Bruce as if sending Bruce a message to introduce him to his companion.

"Right... Steve, this is Betty Ross." Steve extended his arm, Betty smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Pleasure is mine."

"Where's Nat?" Pepper asked Clint.

"Tony woke her up, she'll be here in a minute.

* * *

"FRIDAY, please open this door for me." Tony commanded.

The door unlocked itself, Tony opened it, revealing Natasha sleeping peacefully.

"Nat..." Tony shook her shoulder lightly.

Natasha's eyes snapped open, her hand automatically reached under her pillow and pointed the gun at Tony.

"Whoa! Relax!" Tony exclaimed, shocked.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex." Natasha said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you even sleep peacefully?" Tony asked, looking around for some hidden weapons.

"The world is a cruel place. I can't be vulnerable, even in sleep."

Tony knows that Natasha has trust issues.

"We're here to protect you, Nat. We're a family, remember? We protect each other, we've got your back."

Natasha felt the sincerity of Tony's words, she smiled.

"I know."

"Before I forget, you need to go to the medical wing." Tony said calmly.

"Why?!" a look of panic crossed her face.

"Steve... he's..."

Before Tony could even finish, Natasha stormed out of the room.

Tony followed suit, but he can't keep up.

"Red! Don't run... like that... you...know I can't... r..run." He called, but Natasha ignored him.

* * *

The door swung open, revealing Natasha who's catching her breath.

All eyes were on her, waiting for her to react to the situation, except for Clint who's humming and holding back a grin.

Natasha saw Steve staring at her, smiling. She felt relief... then _anger_. She walked towards Steve and punched him really hard.

"NATASHA!" Everybody exclaimed with a look of terror on their faces.

Clint laughed.

"What do you expect her to do?"

"What was that for?" Steve asked, wincing and caressing his cheek.

"That's for sleeping too long and deciding to wake up while I'm not around." She retorted.

Steve smiled from ear to ear.

"Wow. You really _are_ one of a kind, Natasha Romanoff.

Tony entered the room and collapsed on the couch next to Pepper and Betty. He was catching his breath.

Tony watched Steve and Natasha as they both looked at each other with admiration.

"Just kiss each other already!" He bellowed.

"You know, Steve? You should've let Tony take the shot,that would've spared me from killing him."

"You know I always protect children, beautiful women and the elderly. Luckily, Tony fits in one of the categories."

Everybody laughed.

"You're still older than I am, Capsicle!"

Clint saw Steve's hand reaching out to hold Nat's, he signalled for everyone to get out.

Pepper had to drag Tony out of the room.

"I'll get back at both of you." He said before closing the door.

Steve drew circles on Natasha's hand with his thumb.

"God, I missed those green eyes." He said, tucking strands of hair behind Nat's ear.

"Don't do that again." Natasha said, trying to hold back her tears.

Steve pulled her for a hug.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"That's an understatement."

Steve smiled.

They stayed like that for minutes.

Natasha pulled away and stared at Steve's face for a while.

"What? Am I blushing again?"

"No. You need a shave." She said as she touched his jaw line.

Steve just stared at her admiringly. When he can't stop his urge to kiss her, he leaned in and captured her lips. They kissed each other passionately for minutes, Steve's hands wandering all over her body, both of them smiling in between kisses.

"I love you." Steve said when they both needed air.

She smiled widely.

"I love you, too." She responded.

They kissed each other again but this time, it's more intense. They were both aroused and something _more_ could have happened if the AI didn't interrupt.

"I am very sorry to interrupt but you're both needed in the living room right now."

"What's in the living room, FRIDAY?" Steve asked, annoyed.

Natasha held back a laugh as she heard this.

"Director Fury." The AI responded.

They both sighed.

"I am really starting to think that Fury is against the idea of us being together." Steve said, kissing Nat one more time.

"Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner said it's alright if you get out of bed and detach the things attached to your body."

* * *

They both found everybody in the living room with Fury, Hill and Coulson.

They all stared at both of them. Tony started teasing them.

"Your lips are unusually red, what happened?"

"What did you do in that hospital bed?" Clint joined the teasing, grinning evilly.

Everyone has an amused look pasted on their faces.

Steve wants to disappear right there, he can feel his blood go up his head.

Natasha on the other hand, acted like she didn't hear anything.

"What is it, Nick?" she asked Fury to divert the topic.

Fury instructed the team for a mission but Steve is not allowed to go because he needs to recharge and get some rest without medication.

The next morning, the team left, leaving Steve, Pepper and Betty in the tower.

Three days later, the team went back home. Steve hugged Nat, Bruce by Betty and Tony by Pepper.

Clint sighed.

"Wow! I'm a lonely man. I should've brought Laura and the kids here."

* * *

Steve walked Natasha to her room, carrying her bags.

When they entered the room, the first thing that Steve saw was a huge painting of a ballerina on the wall.

"Is that you?"

"No, I bought that painting to remind me how I love to dance."

Steve smiled.

"I should go."

"Yeah, thanks for walking me back."

"Goodnight. I love you."

Steve leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing Nat, he pulled her closer and kissed her harder, making Natasha sit on the table at her back. He kissed her neck, his hands went under her shirt, unhooking bra. When they both couldn't take it anymore, Natasha straddled Steve's hips with her legs and Steve carried her to bed, where they expressed the love they have hidden from one another for years, a combination of love, desire and longing, they were both in ecstasy- moaning and gasping.

After they made love to each other, Natasha asked Steve a question.

"Tell me, how old are you again?"

"Seriously? You're gonna ask me _that_ after what just happened?" He asked, chuckling and kissing her forehead.

"Just answer my question." She said, lazily.

"Ok, I'm 98 years old."

"I'm just a few years younger than you, then."

"No. you're decades younger than me, Nat."

He chuckled.

"I'm not kidding. I was born on 1923, I was the only one who survived the lesser version of your serum in the Red Room, I heal fast, my agility is not of a normal person, I age slower. Basically, every benefit you got from that super soldier serum is also in me, just not as strong as yours."

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard.

He just stared at Natasha, astonished.

"Have you seen the war?" He asked.

"Yes. The KGB saw you as a threat, so they sent me in to assassinate you. I watched you with my binoculars in a distance. I got my sniper ready, I aimed it at your head, but then a voice inside me was telling me not to do it, there was something in you, I saw that, so I didn't pull the trigger. I was tortured for that, they locked me up without food for days. But when I saw you at the hellicarrier four years ago, I knew that my decision was right not to pull the trigger." She smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

Steve held her closer..

"You know what? I just loved you even more."

He spread kisses on her face and neck.

"I love you more than yesterday. Is that even possible?" He asked, unable to stop himself from smiling.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, that even in their sleep, they dreamt of each other."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, have you seen the deleted scene where Nat told Steve that she went back to Russia to find her parents? THIS IS CRIME! Why would they take that away from us? I mean, THIS. IS. HUGE! Nat telling Steve something about her personal life. Ugh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: I'm very sorry for the late updates, guys. I'm quite busy right now, glad I've finished writing this chapter! Yay!**

 **Thank you for the faves, reviews and follows, it really cheers me up 3**

 **Special thanks to TheJollyRoger, MysticFantasy, 13thColdWar, Guest and Katherine Marceline who reviewed my chapter 11.**

 **okay! Chapter 12 it is!**

* * *

"Am I watching America's Next Top Model or what?" Agent Skye stated as she watched Natasha and Steve walk in SHIELD's canteen, wearing their gym clothes, sweating.

"I think the temperature here just rose up." Coulson said, studying the two.

Skye sent him daggers.

It wasn't only them who noticed the pair, almost everybody did. Including Sharon, who looks like she's gonna explode anytime soon.

"Uh-oh." Natasha said dramatically.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Your _girlfriend_ looks like she's gonna kill someone." She replied with a smirk.

Calling Sharon as Steve's girlfriend has been Natasha's way of teasing Steve.

"Okay. First, you have to stop calling her as my girlfriend, it's _annoying_."

Natasha walked in front of Steve and turned to face him. She was walking backwards.

"Why, Captain? Do you _already_ have a girlfriend?" she teased.

Steve saw an agent that is about to bump into Nat because he's too preoccupied on his phone to see Natasha on his way. Steve grabbed Natasha and pulled her to him.

Her eyes widened at his sudden action.

"It's good to see you flustered sometimes." He said, smiling. "And yes, I _do_ have a girlfriend, Agent."

They were both keeping themselves from smiling too widely.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who sees there's something in their eyes when they look at each other." Agent May asked Bobbi Morse, they were just a few feet away from the soldier and the spy.

"No, you're not. I think everybody here knows that there's _something_ going on between those two. It's been going on for over a month now."

Natasha and Steve sat at their usual seats and they were later joined by Clint and Tony (who just visited SHIELD to annoy Steve and Natasha).

"Your _girlfriend_ is not taking her eyes off me. She's not even blinking." Natasha teased Steve.

Clint snorted. "Why? Where is she?"

"At your 8." Natasha replied.

"Hold on. WHO?! Carter? She's got a thing for you, Cap?" Tony asked, smiling.

Steve sighed.

Natasha rested her left elbow on the table and stared at Steve.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"What?" she replied, smiling.

" _Let's make a bet."_ Tony texted Clint.

" _About what?"_ Clint replied.

" _I'll give you my credit card for a week if Cap will not kiss Red right here. But if he does, teach me archery."_

Clint looked at the couple for a while. Steve was devouring his food and Natasha was busy reading her report for Fury. Clint was sure he's gonna win this bet.

" _Deal."_ He replied.

Tony smirked.

Minutes later, someone arrived.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Romanoff?" the delivery guy asked.

Natasha closed the file she's reading.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"This is for you."

The delivery guy handed her a bouquet of red roses.

Natasha furrowed her brows as she looked at the flowers.

"Who sent this?" she asked.

"Please sign here. I don't know Ma'am, he said his name was Agent T."

Natasha signed it.

"Agent T?" she asked, confused.

The guy just nodded and left.

She placed the bouquet on the table.

"Who's Agent T?" Steve asked, crushing the plastic bottle in his hand.

Natasha looked at him incredously.

"Steve, relax. I don't know either."

Tony doesn't wanna lose this bet, he picked the flower and read the note.

" _Nat,_

 _You're the one who brightens my day here in SHIELD._

 _Love,_

 _T."_

Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Nat? He calls you _Nat?"_ Steve looked around, clenching his jaw. Jealousy slowly getting the best of him.

He kissed her out of the blue.

Tony grinned at Clint evilly.

"Uh-oh... our hopes were just crushed, fellas." Said one agent. "They're both off limits."

They agents sighed as they watched the two.

Sharon went out of there.

"Now, that would clear things up for him." Steve said.

"You're not you when you're jealous." Natasha replied.

"Who said I was jealous?"

Natasha stood up and gathered her things. "Uh... The way you jus acted?" she smirked. "I have to go, I have a meeting with Fury."

As she left, Clint and Tony have a funny look on their faces.

"What?"

"Captain America gets jealous." Tony said.

"He _does_ get jealous." Clint agreed.

Steve shook his head.  
"Which reminds me, Clint. I won the bet! Training starts tomorrow. No further discussions. Bye!" tony said and immediately went out of there.

Clint sighed. Steve eyed him suspiciously.

"Bet? What bet?" he asked.

Clint reached for his pocked, fished his phone out and acted like he was talking to Laura.

"Yes, honey. No... no... How are the kids?"

Then he motioned to Steve that he has to go.

Steve just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

 **The Next Day (Avengers Tower)**

"Clint! I'm ready for training." Tony said as he entered the kitchen.

"Training for what?" Pepper asked.

"Long story. I won a bet that's why he's gonna teach me archery." Tony said proudly.

Natasha snorted.

"Thou art gonna destroy everything here, Man of Iron." Thor said, concerned.

"He'll burn the entire place down in just an hour." Natasha said.

Pepper sent Tony daggers.

He cringed.

"I'll prove all of you wrong! Barton, Let's get started!"

They left the kitchen.

Pepper sighed.

"It's Saturday! What should we do?" Natasha asked the group joyfully, because Saturday is their time to bond together.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I still have work to do and meetings to attend to." Pepper said sadly.

Natasha turned to Bruce.

"Betty wants me to go to Philadelphia to help her with her research." He said, smiling guiltily.

Natasha turned to Thor and Jane.

"don't tell me you have something to do, too."

Jane bit her lower lip.

"In fact, we do. Sorry, Nat."

Natasha sighed.

She looked at Steve.

"You're stuck with me."

Steve smiled. "Gladly. What's the plan?"

"Just get ready. Let's meet up in 15 minutes at the living room. We'll take your bike." She said and winked.

"What's with the hair?" he asked when he saw Natasha wearing a blonde wig.

"So people won't recognize me. Put on your glasses, wear a hoodie or something."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha on the mirror of his bike. It was odd for him to see her blonde.

"You'll find out. I'll tell you which direction to go." She said with a sly smile.

"Let's go!" she hopped to the ground when they arrived. Excitement was visible on her face.

Steve looked around to get an idea where they are.

"Coney Island?" he asked.

"Steve! Come on!" he smiled he had never seen her _this_ excited before.

"So, this is what makes you happy." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder while she bought some tickets.

"Yeah. I never got the chance to enjoy my childhood. Clint and I used to come here before the Avengers was founded.

Steve realized that they are going to ride on the "Cyclone". His eyes widened when he saw the enormous ride with its horrifying twists and turns, ups and downs.

"Steve..."

It took him seconds to realize that Natasha was talking to him, his hands were already sweating.

"Yeah?" he asked dumbly.

"Let's get on!" she said excitedly.

"Do you really wanna do this, Nat?" he asked, swallowing loudly.

"Hold on, are you afraid of heights?" she asked, a playful smile forming on her lips.

Steve didn't respond.

Natasha held his hand.

"Whoa. You're sweating. It's good to know that you have fears, too. It will be fun, Steve." She squeezed his hand and added. " It's okay, I'm here."

Steve smiled at her, grateful.

She chose the last seat.

They heard the engine, the ride was about to start.

Steve took a deep breath.

"Relax. You'll do better than Tony."

"What? Why? What happened to Tony?" he asked, alarmed.

"The first time he had this ride, he was unconscious a minute after the ride started."

Steve's eyes widened in horror, before he could respond, the ride started. Heard screaming and excited whooping.

When the ride was climbing the steep rails, Steve pulled Natasha closer to him and wrapped his arm around her protectively, although he was afraid, he was worried that she's gonna fall off the ride. When it started going down, he closed his eyes and heard screaming.

"STEEEVE! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! YOU'RE MISSING THE FUN!" he heard Natasha.

She was laughing.

He slowly opened his eyes to see two green orbs staring at him.

He smiled, then he felt the unexplainable feeling in his stomach again, the ride was about to go down the long way.

Natasha screamed, clearly having fun.

Halfway going down, Steve screamed, not out of excitement, but out of fear.

When the ride was over, Steve's knees were still shaking.

Natasha put her arm around his waist.

"That was fun." She said, giggling.

" _You_ had fun. I was too preoccupied by fear of falling down to have fun." He said, kissing the crown of her head.

She laughed.

"Let's go win you some teddy bear." He said, eyeing the human sized white bear.

* * *

Natasha carried the bear.

Steve sensed that someone was following them.

"Nat, let's walk faster to the bike. I think someone is following us."

They reached Steve's bike and immediately went out of there.

* * *

They arrived at the tower to see Tony, Pepper and Clint watching TV.

"Where have you been, lovebirds?" Tony asked.

They say on the couch and Natasha settled the bear next to Tony.

"Coney Island." Steve replied shortly.

"And you didn't invite me." Tony said.

"You were busy with your _training,_ Tony. Which reminds me, how did it go, Clint?" Natasha asked, smirking.

"The training room was a mess in less than an hour."

"Which means headache for me." Pepper said, sighing.

Tony laid on the couch, using the bear as his pillow.

"Hey! Coney's not a pillow!" Natasha yelled, grabbing the bear.

"That bear has a name?" Tony asked as if it was a ridiculous idea. "I never thought you two would be a cheesy couple."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Pepper changed the channel on and on until something caught her attention, the headlines of the news read: _"Is Captain America dating actress Scarlett Johansson?"_ then they showed photos of Steve and Natasha in Coney Island.

Steve's eyes widened, confused. "Who?!"

"We didn't get a better look if it was indeed ScarJo because the enormous teddy bear was covering her face... oh Sweet!" the reporter said. "But our sources have said that they saw Scarlett with Captain America in Coney Island today."

"You don't go unrecognizable, do you?" Natasha said.

"Who's Scarlett? Why would they think I'm dating Scarlett?" Steve asked, confused.

"Because Capsicle, Scarlett Johansson is Natasha's twin sister." Tony said, handing Steve his phone showing photos of the actress.

"You really look like her. Is that why you went blonde today?" He asked Natasha, but the latter just smirked and played with the bear.

Steve's phone rang.

"Rogers." He answered.

"Cap, we need you to go in on an undercover mission." The caller said.

"What's the cover?"

"No problem. I'm going in with Natasha, right?"

He paused when he heard Fury's response.

"Why?" he asked, his brows furrowed, then he looked at Natasha.

"Then who's my partner in this?"

Steve closed his eyes when he heard Fury's response.

"Okay, Nick."

He hung up.

Natasha raised her brows at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm going in on a mission tomorrow." He started.

"I heard it's an undercover mission, what's your cover?" she asked.

"A newly wed couple. And you're not my partner in this because Fury said we are each other's weakness. I'm going in with another female agent." He said, pressing his lips together.

"It makes sense. He's worried we'll look after each other all the time-which i think, he's referring to you, mostly, coz you're a worrier- and it will jeopardize the entire operation." She said, analyzing the situation. "Then who's gonna be your wife in this?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"I won't. It's a mission, Steve. I'm not an immature girlfriend." She answered, smiling as if what Steve just said was ridiculous.

Steve sighed in relief.

"Is it Daisy Skye? Melinda May? Bobbi Morse? Maria Hill?" she asked with a playful tone.

Steve shook his head.

"Sharon. Sharon Carter."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Okay, I owe you guys a major apology. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this story, we had lots of family affairs to deal with. and to make it up to you, here's the longest chapter (so far). :)**

 **a quick shout out to my ex! Ha! Kidding! A quick shout out to these amazing people who reviewed the previous chapter: Guest, ultramegadudeplayer, TheJollyRoger,Moustache1234,Witchcraft12, Katherine Marceline Queen, 13thColdWar and to you.. whoever you are:) -xxx**

 **anyways...here's chapter 13.**

* * *

After dinner, Steve went to Natasha's room. He felt uneasy, even though Natasha told him she's not mad, her actions told him otherwise.

He turned the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door and entered the room with soft steps. Natasha is standing, staring at the city through the window pane.

He snaked his arms around her waist.

"Baby..." he started.

Natasha's lips _almost_ curved up into a smile, Steve keeps on calling her "babe or baby" whenever they're alone together. Somehow, she found it cute.

"Babe... are you mad?" He asked, kissing her nape.

She closed her eyes. His touch and kisses still send shivers down her spine. She doesn't know how he does that. No one made her feel like this before. _No one._

She turned around to face him.

"I'm not mad, just... worried."

She buried her face on his strong chest.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about."

"I trust you, Steve. But I don't trust _her._ " She said, looking up at him. "I'm afraid she's gonna steal you from me."

Steve smiled from ear to ear.  
"What are you smiling about?"

"Are you jealous?" He teased.

Natasha looked away and bit her lip.

"I'm not." She denied.

Steve could tell she was lying, but he didn't push it. Instead, he kissed her again and again.

"I love you. Nothing and no one compares to you."

She beamed at him.

"I love you, always know that."

* * *

After Steve finished packing his clothes, he decided that he'll sleep in Natasha's room. He asked FRIDAY to unlock the door. He walked towards her sleeping form slowly, careful not to wake her up.

Before he could climb into the bed, he heard Natasha say, "You're not a good sneaker, you know?"

He chuckled.

"You should teach me how to do that." He said as he laid next to her. he put his arm under her head.

"Armpit." She said and sniffed through her armpit.

Steve knows that she has this obsession over his armpit and he has this obsession over her nape, but he's pretty sure she doesn't know that _yet_.

He smiled and caressed her hair.

"Babe." He said.

"Hmmm?" was her only response.

"If you don't like Sharon, then why did you push me to her two years ago?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy with someone so that I'd find a reason to stop loving you. Besides, I thought you were meant to be with a Carter."

"I _am_ happy with someone. I love you so much, I'll never let you go. And I think I am destined to be with a redhead." He said, full of sincerity and kissed her. She kissed back, they continued kissing until he was on top of her.

"Babe..." she said.

This made Steve stop kissing her. This is the _first_ time Natasha addressed him like that since they started dating.

His lips slowly curved up into a smile.

"Yeah?"

"If we don't stop right now, we'll both be _really_ tired in the morning."

"Well I don't mind that. It'll be worth it." He replied and continued on kissing her neck.

Natasha cupped his face and said "I'm serious. You still have a mission tomorrow and I have to train the agents."

With that, Steve went back to lying next to her.

"Alright. Goodnight, baby... I love you." He said, kissing her forehead.

Although both their hearts were throbbing really fast, they chose to ignore it and just slept, holding each other.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

"Wake up... Wake up."

Steve heard Natasha saying that in a soft voice while planting kisses on his face and chest.

"Get up, soldier. You still have a mission."

"Well, I could get used to this." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Natasha kissed his armpit before getting up.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Get up and get ready for your mission."

Steve got up.

"Can't I join you in the shower?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Those cute eyes won't get you anywhere, baby. Take a shower in your room."

She smirked before going in the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the living room. We'll go to SHIELD together." He shouted so that Natasha could hear him.

"Okay." She responded.

* * *

 **SHIELD**

They were in the elevator when Steve's phone rang. He answered it with his free hand for he's holding a duffel bag on the other.

"Nick." He greeted.

"I see that you're already here, Cap. You're a little early. Carter's not here yet. I'll just call you in if she's already here for your mission briefing."

"Okay."

He hung up.

"Sharon's not here yet for the briefing, I guess I'll join you in the gym for the mean time."

"Okay."

Her phone buzzed.

She opened it, it was a message from Clint.

He sent a photo of the kids.

"The idiot went home and he didn't tell me."

The elevator door opened.

"Maybe we should come over there some time." Steve said.

Natasha beamed brightly at him.

She replied to Clint, not looking where she's going, she's not usually like this, but whenever she's with Steve, she knows he's gonna look after her.

" _Kiss them for me, especially chubby chubby Nathan."_

Steve put his hand on the small of her back to guide her where she's going.

Clint sent another picture- this time, it was Nathaniel's, laughing.

Natasha couldn't help but giggle because of his cuteness.

She showed the photo to Steve, leaning closer to him.

"That kid's growing up real fast." He said, smiling fondly and pulled her closer by her waist and kissed the crown of her head.

Unbeknownst to them, Maria Hill and several Level 3 agents were behind them, smiling to themselves of how in love Natasha and Steve are with each other.

They reached the gym and saw it was empty.

Steve put down his bag on the floor. While Natasha, who's not carrying anything and is wearing a black tank top and a short, put her phone on top of Steve's bag.

Natasha looked at her watch.

"They'll be here, any moment from now."

Steve grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"You know what? You're quite a hugger." Natasha said, slightly kissing his chest.

"Well I love being this close to you."

"Wait, your fashion style is evolving, old man." She said, looking at him from head to toe.

He's wearing a white T-shirt that is slightly tight for him, making his muscles visible, then he's wearing black knee-length short paired with blue converse shoes.

"Tony bought it all for me."

"Trying to impress someone?"

"Well, she's already impressed." He smiled and pulled her close to him again.

He tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Let me tie your hair."

Natasha stared at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked. "You'll do a hand to hand combat training, right?"

He removed the rubber band on her wrist and started to pull up her hair without combing it.

"As much as I love your perfect hair, it shouldn't be a distraction during training."

Natasha couldn't keep her smile from getting wider and wider, so she rested her head on Steve's chest while he's starting to tie her hair.

Then the door burst open, and the noises made by the agents immediately died down when they saw what was before them.

"They're here." Natasha said softly, sensing the presence of the agents watching them.

"I know. Don't move, it's almost done." He continued tying it. "There." He beamed at her.

"Where do we get a boyfriend like him?" One agent asked to her fellow agent as they entered the gym, walking pass Steve and Natasha, but still watching them.

"Thanks. You should probably go to Fury's office. I'll start the training. Can't do that with you, watching. I'll get distracted." She said and winked.

Steve chuckled heartily and almost too loudly that everybody turned to them.

"Shhh." Natasha said.

They both laughed.

"Okay. I should go." He kissed her forehead.

"Two serious people who can make each other laugh. They really _are_ perfect for each other." Agent Sarah Jackson said.

"I agree." Agent Gabby Jones replied as he stretched.

They saw Natasha making her way towards them, smiling.

"Look at what love can do, making Natasha smile like that." Sarah whispered.

"My crush for her just got bigger. She's next to perfect." Gabby said, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay! Everybody! Today, I'll teach you how to defend yourselves when your opponent is armed and you're not." She instructed while walking around. "Don't be lousy! Let's get started!" she added fiercely.

"And she's back to Black Widow mode, just like that." Sarah smirked.

"I love her even more when she's in her fierce persona." Gabby replied.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe."

* * *

The mission briefing was over, they need to go in a hotel in Germany owned by a middle man with a secret business with HYDRA. Fury already made a reservation, a room next to the said man. They need to get inside Erik Salidum's room and retrieve some information regarding HYDRA's current operations.

"Okay, you're good to go." Fury announced.

* * *

They were in the hotel room, Steve and Sharon settled their baggage.

After a few minutes of checking the room, Sharon said, "We should probably take a stroll around."

"Okay."

They both walked out of the room. Sharon linked her arm around Steve's and kissed his bicep.

Steve felt guilty, he knows that this is just a mission, but he feels like he's cheating to Natasha. He took a deep breath and ignored his thoughts to focus on the mission.

He did his best to act like he really _is_ her husband.

They went to the rooftop, it was magnificent, the city's view was incredible and there was a pool and a mini bar there. Steve looked at the moon- it was full, and he suddenly wished that Natasha were here. His thoughts were interrupted when Sharon put her arm around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. He went along with it.

"Erik is at the mini bar, flirting with a blonde woman." Sharon said in between kisses.

Sharon led Steve near Erik. Steve had a plan in his head. He put his hands in Sharon's waist and kissed her- although he feels guilty to the core kissing a woman besides Natasha, he did his best to make the kiss look passionate- his eyes were open from time to time to check on Solidum. His hands moved up and down on Sharon's waist. Sharon moaned. He slightly pushed her forward, she went along with it until they hit the mini bar's counter where Erik is sitting. Steve purposedly knock a bottle of vodka to spill on Erik's shirt.

"What the f*ck!" He yelled.

Steve broke the kiss.

"Oh man! I'm sorry. I... We didn't mean to. We just got carried away." Steve said, pulling Sharon closer to him. Natasha had taught him well in acting.

"Oh my! Sorry about your shirt. Is there anything we can do?" Sharon said apologetically.

"Look! Wait, Erik!" Steve called out.

He turned around, brows furrowed.

"How did you know me?"

"You're the owner of this hotel, right?" Sharon asked with a wide smile pasted on her face.

Erik was shocked, only a few people knows that he's the owner of this hotel.

As Steve saw the confused expression on his face, he said, "We have _connections_. We've met a few years ago at my hotel." Steve frankly didn't know what the hell he was saying.

" _Natasha has clearly rubbed on me."_ He thought.

"Really?" he responded with a thin smile. "Which hotel?"

" _Uh-oh."_ He thought.

"Spain.. my hotel in Spain." Steve said, trying to sound confident.

"I have been to Spain too many times. We must have met but I can't recall it anymore."

"I don't expect you to. You were pretty drunk when we met. You even flirted with my then fiancée, now wife." He looked at Sharon and they shared a kiss.

"Sorry, man." Erik said.

"It's in the past. However, we still have something to pay for- your shirt."

"Nah. It's fine. I'll buy another."

"You sure?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go back to our room, honey. We have some unfinished business." Sharon said to Steve with a sly smile.

"I'll go to my room, too." Erik announced.

When they were about to open the door to their room, they heard Erik.

"What a coincidence! Our rooms are right next to each other. I'll invite you in some time. Goodnight." He grinned and walked inside.

Once they were inside, Steve talked.

"We know one thing about him." He waited for Sharon to say what he was thinking but she just stared at him, puzzled. This is why Natasha and him made a good partner to each other, they just _know_ what the other is thinking. "...he is gullible." He continued.

"Right." Sharon agreed.

"We should call it a day. I'll sleep on the floor." Steve said.

"No! what if this room's bugged? What if there are some hidden cameras?" Sharon protested.

Steve knows that there wasn't any bug nor hidden cameras in there. He examined the room earlier. Natasha taught him how to debug a room and where to look for them. But he didn't argue with Sharon. He went straight to bed without taking a shower and he dozed off.

Sharon went out of shower and she laid next to him, closer than she needed to. She watched Steve sleep and without even thinking, she went on top of him and kissed his lips.

Steve woke up and realized what was going on. He avoided her kisses.

"What are you doing, Sharon?" He asked furiously.

"I want you, Steve and from the way you kissed me earlier, I can tell that you want me, too." She responded and went on kissing him but Steve didn't respond to the kiss, instead, he grabbed her shoulders with a certain force that made her stop and pinned her down on the bed.

"We both know I _have_ a girlfriend, Sharon. I love her, the only reason why I kissed you is because of this mission!" He said angrily

"I'll sleep on the floor. Put some clothes on!"

Sharon sighed, looking pathetic.

When Steve was on the floor, he sighed.

Moments later, he said, "Sharon, I'm sorry I hurt your shoulder. Goodnight." He closed his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her.

Sharon smiled.

A new plan forming in his head.

* * *

The next day, Steve bought 5 shirts to be given to Erik.

Steve was till treating Sharon coldly.

When the afternoon came, they got ready to go to Erik's room.

"I will talk to Erik and keep his mind off things. you do your thing and get what we need from his computer."

"Okay. Um, Steve?"

Steve didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again. Give yourself some respect, Sharon. Don't be desperate. You're a woman."

Sharon just looked down.

"Remember, we should keep praising him and his things."

Sharon nodded.

* * *

Steve knocked.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Erik with a messy hair.

"Oh. Sorry, did we interrupt your sleep?" Steve said, looking concerned.

"Not at all. I was just surfing the net on my laptop. What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to repay you that shirt. Wasn't sure what brand that one was, so I bought 5." Steve chuckled.

"You didn't have to, man. What's your name again? Sorry for the way I acted last night."

"It's nothing... really.. I'm Nathan... this is my wife, Maggie." Steve put his arm around Sharon and smiled.

"Come in." Erik opened the door widely.

They talked for about an hour about anything fancy and luxurious things, luckily, Steve had made a mental note of Tony's things.

"Erik, do you mind if I use your laptop? I'll just check some houses online, Steve and I are planning to buy a new one." she said, smiling.

Erik did not look suspicious at all.

"No, not at all. Feel free to do so."

"Thanks! I'll leave you guys with your _thing_ for fancy things, then."

Steve made sure that there wasn't any dead air between him and Erik while Sharon was doing her work. 10 minutes later, Sharon joined them back.  
"I think I have found an interesting house, honey. Check it out later, it's in Amsterdam." Sharon said and went to capture Steve's lips.

"Of course, anything you want, hon." He kissed her one more time.

"You two are so sweet." Erik said. " Let's have a drink."

* * *

They went back to their room around 8 pm. Erik was so drunk he fell asleep immediately. Steve wasn't drunk, _of course_. Sharon was just slightly drunk, she didn't drink that much. The packed and got ready for their flight back to New York next morning.

* * *

Steve took the shower first for Sharon was still asleep. When he was done, he woke her up.

"I'll just buy us breakfast. I don't like the hotel food. What do you want?" Steve asked.

Sharon smiled kindly. " _You."_ She thought, but said, "Just anything."

Sharon went inside the shower.

Steve locked the door and went out.

When she was sure Steve was gone, she went out of the shower, not bothering to put on some clothes, she scattered and broke some things and hid her necklace and diamond earrings, got a knife and left the door ajar and went back to the shower room.

She stabbed her left thigh, careful not to cause serious damage to herself. Her blood flowed out. Minutes later, she heard footsteps- Steve.

She started crying.

"Help!Anyone!"

Steve rushed into the bathroom and saw Sharon lying on the floor, naked. Then he saw blood.

He grabbed a towel and helped her up, letting her sit on the toilet bowl. While applying first aid, he slightly blushed, this is the second time he saw her naked, though the other night, he didn't see her clearly. The only woman he saw naked was Natasha. He felt embarrassed for Sharon's part.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You must have left the door unlocked, two guys went in here, they must be thieves." Sharon said, sobbing.

Steve was pretty sure he locked the door when he left. Then his eyes widened.

"The drive, they must be after it."

He carried Sharon to bed and looked for the drive and found it.

"They're just thieves, my necklace and my earrings are not here, it's gone!" she said, fiddling her bag, slightly panicking.

"Why did they stab you? They got what they wanted. You were in the shower, they should have just fled."

"They... they tried to rape me, Steve. But I defended myself, so one of them stabbed me and ran away." she said, sobbing harder.

Steve found the story hard to believe but didn't say so, because Sharon was in front of him, bleeding.

Fortunately, he _always_ has his medical kit with him.

Steve called Fury and told him the situation.

"You need to take him to the tower, Cap. She's not safe in her apartment alone, especially in her current condition."

Steve sighed.

"Okay."

He texted Natasha that they are about to head home. He'd tell her about the whole Sharon thing when he's in the tower with her.

* * *

Steve and Sharon arrived at the tower. Natasha is in the gym, punching the dummy.

Steve and Sharon went for the elevator with Steve's hand on Sharon's waist to support her.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers is here." FRIDAY announced.

"Thanks, FRIDAY." She smiled.

She went to the living room to welcome Steve with a big hug and kisses.

The elevator door opened.

She beamed, but it disappeared as quickly as it came when she saw Steve was already holding someone in his arms.

She felt anger and jealousy. She clenched her fist.

Steve saw her.

"Nat.."

The big hug and kisses were erased from her mind. All she wants to do now is punched him.

She took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Sharon is injured. Fury ordered her stay here." Steve explained.

"How long?" she asked, not bothering to look at Sharon, but she is examining her in her peripheral vision and thought that Sharon looked fine.

"Three days or so."

"Great!" she said sarcastically and walked out of there.

* * *

 **A/N:Yay! thanks for reading :) it means a lot.**

 **up next, let's take Natasha to Jealousyland. haha**

 **and for you who have read my new story titled Vienna, Thanks a lot! mwaah.. and for those who haven't, check it out if you like :)**

 **Okay, lasty... HAVE YOU SEEN THE GHOST IN THE SHELL TRAILER?! AAAHHHH! i'm definitely freaking out! i waited for the trailer to be realeased all day last November 13. I really hope it is a good movie adaptation, so that MARVEL will get off their asses and give us A BLACK WIDOW MOVIE!**

 **ha! Sorry guys, just can't seem to calm down. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: okay, I'm sooooo sorry if I haven't updated this story for so long, believe me, I really wanted to, but I had an extremely important examination that I had to take, and I just took it last week. I had to prepare for it, guys, sorry for not updating. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise.**

 **Special thanks to the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Especially to the following people:**

 **TheJollyRoger: Thanks so much for always reviewing and sharing your thoughts. i really do appreciate it :)**

 **Guest: thanks!**

 **ultragamerdudeplayer and Moustache1234: thanks a lot :)**

 **13thColdWar: Of course! i'll make jealous Steve too, just not in this chapter. heh.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Steve led Sharon to his room and told her about FRIDAY if she needs anything, before going to Natasha's.

He knocked but there was no response. He entered the room and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, brows furrowed and eyes on fire, staring through his very soul.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me." She said calmly and moved away from him.

Steve moved closer to her and touched the small of her back.

"Nat, babe, are you mad at me?"

Natasha stood up and faced him.

"I'm not. I told you to stop touching me, Steve." She retorted.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"That."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, trying so hard to contain her jealousy.

"Look, I think you're just tired." He got up and caressed both of her arms. "I missed you." He said, kissing her forehead.

Natasha is still angry, but somehow, Steve's touch is slowly pacifying her.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Carter said she needs you in your room right now." They heard FRIDAY.

Just when she thought she was calming down, Natasha's blood is boiling again. What even makes her mad is that Steve seems so eager to go to Sharon.

"Babe, I need to go to her, okay? She might need something." He said and left without even waiting for her response.

Natasha's jaw tightened and she clenched her fist.

 _They're alone together in a room._ A voice inside Natasha's head say.

 _No, Steve won't do that to me._ She contradicted herself.

 _But what if they've done it during their mission?_

The voices in her head are driving her insane. She screamed and grabbed the nearest object to her and threw it across the room, hitting the wall. As it turns out, she has shattered the lampshade into pieces.

Natasha took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Steve entered the room and found Sharon on the bed.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Could you help me go into the bathroom? I need to take a shower." She replied.

"Of course."

Steve carried her into the bathroom, bridal style.

Sharon kept her lips close to Steve's neck, taking his scent in.

Steve felt uncomfortable, because only _his_ Natasha is allowed to do that, so he hurried carrying her to the bathroom.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I'm done" Sharon said with a smile.

While waiting outside, Steve unpacked his bag, and minutes later, Sharon called him to help her out.

Steve went inside and found Sharon with only her underwears on.

"Sharon, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"You need to put a bandage on my wound." She replied.

Steve felt like Sharon could do it herself, she's an agent after all, but Steve, being as polite as he is, only said "Okay."

He went out and got the first aid kit and handed Sharon a bath robe.

He squatted and started giving medication to Sharon's wound.

Sharon could feel Steve's hot breath on her thigh. She wondered how Steve's tongue would feel on her body. She smiled at the thought. When Steve was almost finished, she turned on the shower on purpose and Steve got wet. She immediately turned it off.

"Steve, I'm so sorry, I accidentally turned it on."

Steve got up with the first aid kit and said, "It's okay, I'll just get you out and I'll take a shower."

Steve took a shower and when he was done, he heard FRIDAY "Miss Potts wants everybody in the dining room. Dinner is ready."

Steve accompanied Sharon to the dining room and then went to Natasha's room, but they met at the hallway.

Natasha noticed that he was fresh out of shower, she really wants to take his scent in right now, but fought the urge.

"Nat, dinner's ready."

"I know, Steve. I'm not deaf, I heard FRIDAY." She snapped coldly.

Steve _still_ hasn't figured out what's wrong with her today, so instead of talking to her what's wrong, he just kept quiet. They arrived together at the dining room without talking to each other on their way there. Everybody was already there, except for Thor.

Steve pulled Natasha's chair next to him but she didn't sit there, she went to the seat next to Clint.

Steve creased his brows. Now he's certain that she's mad at him. He just sat down and continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Clint gave Natasha a what-the-hell-is-up-with-you look.

She just ignored him and said in a low voice, "Move. I'm gonna sit here."

Without questioning her motives, Clint moved to the next seat.

Everybody on the table, except Sharon, was wondering why Natasha didn't sit down next to Steve, but they just ignored it and tried not to make a big deal out of it.

They prayed, it was led by Steve and they ate.

Natasha just ate a little, she was discreetly observing Steve and Sharon.

Natasha noticed that Sharon's fresh out of shower too. Her breathing became uneven again, Clint looked at her and he could swear he could see her nostrils flaring and _now,_ he knows why. He smiled to himself.

Everybody was talking about their day, but Natasha just remained silent. Even Sharon participated in the conversation, which only made Natasha even more annoyed. Clint looked at the other end of the table where Steve is staring at his bestfriend.

"Heck! The two of you are having a lover's quarrel, aren't you?" he whispered to Natasha.

She just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

When everybody finished eating, they heard Tony, "Let's have a desert!"

He went to the fridge and got something out and returned to his seat.

"Tada! A strawberry cake all the way from Italy!" Tony announced like a child.

"Is that the reason why you went to Italy?" Bruce asked incredously.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I had some business to attend to, Brucie."

Clint was the first one to get a slice.

"Thank goodness, Thor's not here or else, he'll have the whole thing to himself." Clint said.

Clint gave Natasha a slice and everybody else got themselves a slice.

"Honey! This is delicious! The best cake I've ever tasted!" Pepper said to Tony, delighted.

"I knew you'd like it. It's your favorite flavor." Tony replied and kissed Pepper's forehead.

Natasha is just playing with the cake with her fork.

Steve is really worried about what's going on with her. He sighed.

"Little Red is not herself today. Do you have any idea why is it so?" Tony asked Pepper in a low voice.  
Then they heard Sharon calling Steve with a fork with a cake in her hand, motioning for Steve to eat it.

"That's why." Pepper replied to Tony.

Tony turned to Natasha's direction, she showed no emotions on her face, but little did they know that under the table, the fork is bent just with her hand.

"I know she's jealous, she's just so good at hiding her emotions from us." Pepper said.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"Captain America is _so_ dead."

Pepper just smiled and continued eating.

Steve and Natasha made eye contact but it didn't last because Natasha shifted her gaze as if she didn't see him. Now he knows why she's mad.

Steve didn't want to reject Sharon's offer, he's too polite for that, but he also didn't want Natasha to be mad at him even more. So, just took the fork from Sharon's hand and ate the cake.

Awkward silence filled the air until Bruce cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I have a call to make." He said and left.

Everybody else got up and went to their respective rooms.

Steve really wanted to talk to Natasha immediately, but he had Sharon to attend to.

He brought Sharon to his room first and then he went to talk to Natasha.

He entered the room and saw Natasha staring at herself on the mirror.

"Nat…"

She turned around.

"Oh! I thought you were gonna sleep with her too."

Steve noticed the missing lampshade on the bedside table.

"Where's the lampshade?" he asked.

"I accidentally bumped into the table and it fell. It was broken. I threw it away." She explained nonchalantly and went straight to bed.

Steve didn't believe that story because he knows that Natasha is not clumsy, but he didn't push it.

"Nat, can we talk? Please." He pleaded, brows creased.

"I'm tired, Steve. Let's sleep. Let's talk some other day. Goodnight."

She turned away from him.

Steve just sat on the bed beside her for hours.

Natasha was just pretending to be asleep, she could sense that Steve too isn't asleep yet. She's worried that Steve might go out the room and sleep beside Sharon instead.

When Steve moved closer to her, she felt relieved.

He caressed her cheek and then her hair, which gave her goosebumps.

"Baby, I'm sorry for today." He said in a low voice. "I'm sorry if you felt jealousy, but there's nothing to be jealous about, I just want to help Sharon. I'm sorry if my way of helping her is making you feel that way, but you know me, right? I help those who are in need. I hope you'll understand. I love you, Nat. you. Only you. So don't ever think I'd trade you for someone else or cheat on you. Hell! I'd be the most stupid person if I'll do that. You're perfect. Nothing compares to you. Just know that you're the only one for me. Nothing and no one could replace you. I love you."

Steve leaned to kiss her.

"Goodnight, baby."

Then he hugged her from behind.

Natasha listened to every word he said, she just continued on pretending.

As Steve's words sank in, she felt guilty. She knows that Steve is loyal to her, but she can't help but feel jealous when he's holding someone else, when he's close to someone else.

She's never loved like this before.

She decided to apologize to him in the morning.

* * *

Steve woke up with a deeply asleep Natasha snuggling his chest.

God knows how much he missed her.

He smiled at the sight.

He kissed her lips lightly and got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake her up.

She stirred a little, but she didn't wake up. Steve made his way to the dining room to make Natasha her favorite coffee.

He made a coffee for two- him and Natasha.

He was about to head back to Natasha's room when he saw a limping Sharon making her way towards him.

He put the cups of coffee down to help her.

He made her put her arm around his neck and he put his arm around her waist to help her walk without feeling the pain.

Sharon sat down and saw the coffee.

"Those smell really nice." She complimented Steve.

He smiled. "Here, take it."

"Sharon, excuse me, I really need to take this coffee to Natasha." He added.

"Sure." Was her only response.

Natasha was also making her way to the dining room and she had heard what Steve said about bringing her coffee.

She smiled from ear to ear.

She understood Steve helping Sharon, but her emotions were unchecked yesterday, she knows that it's not Steve's fault, she shouldn't have taken it out on him.

Steve saw her and smiled.

"good morning, baby." He greeted.

Her smile grew wider.

"Good morning, soldier." She greeted back, biting her lower lip.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Careful, coffee's hot." He warned, chuckling.

Natasha sniffed his chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry." She said, looking at his baby blue eyes.

"For what?"

"Yesterday. I was being childish, I couldn't help it. Sorry for how I treated you."

A sweet smile occurred on Steve's face.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I want to." She replied.

Steve didn't say anything, instead, he put his lips on her. They kissed for a while that Sharon felt awkward watching them.

They smiled at each other.

"Your coffee's getting cold." He said.

Natasha let go of him and took her coffee.

They went towards the kitchen counter. Natasha greeted Sharon.

"Hi Sharon."

"hi."

Natasha noticed that Sharon is also drinking a coffee made by Steve, a coffee that was just for the two of them. She just smiled and controlled her emotions.

"We should watch a movie today." Natasha suggested.

"Babe, we can't go out." Steve replied, then they both realized Steve just said their endearment in front of somebody. They just looked at each other, amused, smiling from ear to ear.

Sharon just drank her coffee awkwardly.

"Who said we're going out? I mean here, all of us are gonna watch a movie."

"Hmmm. Sounds good." Steve replied while making his own coffee.

The couple continued to chat about movies, their favorite ones, the actors and so on.

They forgot Sharon there.

Sharon cleared her throat.

"Steve? Could you help me back to the room please? My wound is burning like hell." She winced a little.

Natasha tried not to roll her eyes. She knows Sharon was faking it.

"Yeah. Sure." Steve replied, placing his coffee on the counter

"I think it's time you should replace the bandage." Sharon said, placing her hand on her inner thigh.

Natasha looked at the bandage and noticed that it was pretty close to her private part.

Natasha is clutching the edge of the counter so hard, thinking about Steve touching Sharon there is killing her.

"Nat, I'll just help Sharon, okay?"

"okay." She replied, trying to sound normal.

She watched them walk away and decided to go to Pepper and Tony's room.

Natasha knocked so loud at the door.

Pepper opened it.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Pepper asked as Natasha stormed into the room she climbed into the bed and kicked Tony hard.

"Natalie! I could have been naked!" He protested, still sleepy.

"Get out." She commanded.

"This is our room! You don't have an authority here!" Tony replied, yawning, Natasha gave him a deadly glare.

"Really, Tony?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"Okay! Okay!"

He immediately got up and went out of there.

Pepper laughed.

"Ugh! She really knows how to ruin my day! I swear, I could really break her leg for real!" Natasha whined, collapsing on the bed.

"I know. We don't like her too." Pepper replied.

"we?"

"Yeah. Me and Tony."

"She's a bitch!"

"No. she's _the_ bitch." Pepper corrected her.

Natasha laughed.

Since it's Saturday, and they don't have work, they chatted about Sharon, bitches and jealousy all morning.

* * *

After dinner, they watched a couple of movies. Natasha sat between Clint and Steve while Sharon sat beside Steve. Pepper and Tony sat in the love seat while Bfruce wwas on the couch with his book, barely paying attention to the movie.

Throughout the movie, Steve and Natasha held hands and laughed at their inside jokes.

Sharon heard it all and she felt bad for herself, she pitied herself.

At the middle of the movie, Steve felt Clint's hand tap on his shoulder.

"Cap, she's asleep." He motioned to Natasha on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sharon, I'll just put her to bed."

Steve slowly carried her up. Natasha woke up, startled, then she felt Steve's strong arms.

"Steve…"

"I never thought of you being this heavy." He teased.

"Shut up. You still love me."

Steve laufghed and kissed her while walking.

The sound of their kisses were apparently heard.

"God! Can't you two wait till you reach your room?" tony complained which made them laugh.

Sharon saw the way Steve looks at Natasha, and she knows, it's real. He loves her. Very much.

* * *

Later that night, Sharon called Fury and told him that she was good to go back to her apartment. Steve accompanied her back to her apartment the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading :) reviews always welcome.**

 **Gosh! i need to watch Ghost In The Shell in 3D. i really do! ugh! have any of you guys already watched it?**

 **PS: forgive me for any grammatical errors here, english is not my first language and typo error, if there's any.. i'm really sleepy right now.. hope you enjoyed! good night xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Hi! I just wanna thank you for the continued support and for reading this story even though I'm not a good writer. Special thanks to those who faved and followed this story and those who reviewed the last chapter: TheJollyRoger, Grahamgirl93, Cc-romanogers, Jenny and Guest. Love yah!**

 **And for the Guest who asked about the deleted scene between Cap and Nat, it was deleted from "Civil War". Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile reading it. Thanks for your suggestions, though I already have plans on the things you have mentioned. Maybe you can give some on the next chapters? *wink***

 **P.S. don't worry guys, even though I'm such a slow writer, I already know where to bring this story before I started writing it. It's all in my head, guys, haha, I just add few minor details here and there when I write it. I'm afraid we haven't reached the major conflict yet, I hope you'll still see this story through till the end.**

 **Enjoy the longest chapter I have written so far! – S, xoxo**

* * *

When Steve got back to the tower, he found a note on his door.

" _Been sent on a mission with Clint and Morse." –N_

He sighed after reading it. He missed her and they barely had time together when he got back, now, she's away.

He went to the gym. An hour later, Tony joined him.

"Cap, I need to talk to you."

"About what?' Steve asked.

"Our little secret."

They both grinned.

"Barton's a part of this now, so I'll tell him when he gets back." Tony added.

"What about it, Tony?"

"I need your help."

Tony told him about the details. After everything, Steve said, "Sounds good.", while smiling.

"Do you think she'll freak out?"

"She'd love it and she'll say yes!"

Tony let out a heavy breath.

" _I'm_ the one freaking out."

Steve laughed.

"Wow! The one and only Tony Stark is freaking out about a proposal! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Yeah, laugh all you want, Stevie boy, you'll feel all of this when you ask Natalie to marry you."

That one silenced Steve as he looked at the wall with a deep thought.

Tony noticed. "Why? Don't you have any plans on marrying her?"

Steve turned to look at him.

"Of course I do! Heck I want to marry her right now. I'm sure she's the one, Tony. I'm just afraid that I'm not the one for her. I'm afraid she won't say yes."

Tony clapped his hands.

" _SEE?!_ See what I'm talking about?"

Steve sighed.

"Pepper and Natasha… they're _different_. Natasha, she's… complicated."

Tony chuckled.

"Believe me, Steve, all women are complicated."

Steve just smiled on this.

* * *

 **4 days later**

Natasha and Clint got back from their mission, Natasha found out that Steve was sent on a mission with Hill, May and Tony yesterday.

" _Duty calls. I really miss you."-S_

She read the note on her bed.

She just sighed.

"I miss you, too." She said as if he can hear her.

* * *

 **3 days later**

Steve and Tony were back at the tower. When Steve reached his room, he asked FRIDAY where Natasha is.

"I'm afraid she's not here, Cap. She was sent on a mission just this morning."

Steve let out a heavy sigh. He missed her, big time.

He laid his back on his bed and said, "We're going to have a date maybe 4 days from now."

His plan didn't happen. The missions for the Avengers went on and on and Steve and Natasha were _never_ sent on a mission together, which just made them long for each other everyday. When Steve was sent on a mission, Natasha's the one who's in the tower. When Natasha was sent, Steve was the one who's in the tower. This went on and on for more than a month. They never saw each other, not even a glimpse. They had never talked through phone calls because one might be available, but the other was on a mission somewhere.

It frustrated them both.

* * *

Steve was on the elevator with the STRIKE team and several SHIELD agents. They were on their way to Fury's office to give him a report on their mission. He was still on his Captain America uniform. He reached into his pocket, fished his phone out and dialed Natasha's number. He knew she maybe on a mission somewhere, but he needed to hear her voice, even just on a recorded message. It rang, and to his surprise, she answered.

* * *

Natasha closed the door to Fury's office she was on her way to and undercover mission alone. She was wearing a black dress that revealed her entire back and a very low neckline that slightly exposed a portion of her breasts. The dress just fitted right which hugged her every curve and exposed her legs. She paired the dress with a sexy red 4-inch stiletto.

As she was walking on the hallway to the elevator, she felt her phone vibrate inside her purse.

She took it out and found it was a call from Steve.

She smiled. She missed him very much.

"Steve." She greeted.

Steve felt good to hear her voice again. The time they've spent apart felt like an eternity. He closed his eyes and bowed his head and smiled to himself.

"Steve, are you okay?"

"Hi… I'm fine… it's just that I wasn't expecting you to pick up."

She smiled.

"Yeah… it has been a while. I miss you."

His smile grew wider.

"I miss you more."

The agents on the elevator with him smiled to themselves.

"Where are you? Are you at the tower?"

"No… I'm on my way to my undercover mission."

"Mission? _Again?_ This has been going on for a month now." He sighed, brows creased.

"Fury said I could take a short break after this one. I'm sorry, Steve." He sensed pain in her voice.

"Hey… you don't need to say sorry. It's job, I understand. It's just that…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened and he saw her- the beautiful redhead that always took his breath away.

They made eye contact.

"…I missed you." He finished and ended the call.

He badly wanted to run to her and hug her for so long but he was on the presence of his men, so he fought the urge.

Someone at his back whistled lowly and whispered, "Lucky son of a bitch." He wasn't meant to hear that, of course, but due to his enhanced senses, he did. He clenched his fist, he wanted to break the face of whoever it was, he was pretty sure it was on of the members of the STRIKE team, instead, he turned and glared at him which made the man stop smiling.

They met halfway. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead again and again and again.

"Hi, beautiful."

She met his gaze and smiled.

"Hello, handsome." She replied while pinching his nose lightly.

"Hey!" he chuckled.

He caressed her back and realized that it bare, _everywhere_. Suddenly, he was conscious of the men surrounding them.

He saw that they were all checking her out and he could hear them swallowing loudly. They were turned on. He could tell.

It took him a lot of willpower not to punch them for staring at her openly like _that._ She was _his_ and _his_ alone.

He broke off from their hug.

"Men, I need you to go to Fury's office first. I'll be there in 5."

They nodded and walked away.

When they were alone, Steve said, "I'll walk you down." In his serious tone, it sounded like a command which made Natasha crease her brows.

They were at the elevator door and Steve is still not talking to her. She watched as he pressed the button going down.

A few moments later, it opened and they walked in. Natasha noticed that Agents Sarah Jackson and Gabby Jones were on it and they were pretty scared of Steve's face to greet them. Steve on the other hand was too preoccupied with his feelings to notice that they weren't alone.

They were both silent for a moment. Natasha sighed heavily, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do we have a problem?" she asked plainly.

Steve continued to remain quiet.

"Steve…" she said in her talk-to-me-right-now-or-you'll-regret-it voice.

"Yes!" he slightly raised his voice that the two agents with them flinched a little. "I have a problem with what you're wearing." He replied as he leaned his one arm on the wall behind her, his bach on the two agents. His face only inches away from her.

Natasha folded her arms on her chest. "okay. What's your problem with me wearing a dress?" she replied sarcastically.

Steve tightened his jaw.

"it's not with you wearing a dress. I have a problem with you wearing _that_ king of dress."

Natasha knew what he meant. She always knew that Steve was a conservative type of person, yet she's still mad that he couldn't understand that it's part of the job.

"I'm wearing it for a reason. _You_ know that!"

"I _know_ that, but you're pushing it too far. It's too revealing! It leaves little to men's imagination!" he sighed angrily. "There's lust in their eyes when they look at you. Who knows what's going on inside their heads."

The two agents were just awkwardly witnessing the quarrel and they were both amused by its reason.

Natasha's gaze softened. She controlled herself not to get teary-eyed in front of the agents. No one cared for her like Steve does.

She slowly reached his face.

"I don't care what they're thinking, Steve. I only care what _you_ think."

Steve melted at her touch.

"You know me, I won't dress up like this for no reason, that's not me." She continued as she caressed his face gently with her thumb.

Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment. He knew she was right." He opened her eyes to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm being unreasonable." He replied as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "I know it's job, but I can't take it that they were checking you out like that." He continued. "you're _mine_. Only mine." He said possessively.

Before she could respond, his lips were already on hers as Steve kissed her hard, claiming her as his. She smiled throughout their kiss. Steve stopped kissing her.

"What?" he asked.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." She smiled.

Steve creased his brows and slowly turned around to see the two agents pressing their lips together and trying to avoid his gaze. His face was slowly starting to turn red.

He turned to look at Natasha who is half-smirking, half-smiling. She opened her purse to get a tissue and slowly reached to wipe Steve's chin.

He caught her wrist, creasing his brows as if asking what it was for.

"There's a bit of lipstick." She answered and wiped it away. She then reached for his hand and put the tissue with lipstick stain there and looked at him, smirking.

When Steve saw that they were about to reach the garage, he turned to Gabby.

"Agent, can I borrow your leather jacket please?" he said, holding out his hand.

Gabby nodded and took off his jacket and handed it to Steve.

Natasha knew very well it was for her.

"Steve."

"Natasha." His voice full of warning.

She knew better than to argue, so she put it on.

He smiled.

They reached the second floor, the two agents went out.

"Thank you." He said to Gabby.

"My pleasure." He responded, trying to contain his excitement that his crush is indeed wearing his jacket.

They reached the garage and went to the car that SHIELD has provided.

Steve opened the door for her.

She kissed his cheek.

"see you when I get back." She said and took off without waiting for his response.

Steve smiled and put the tissue in his pocket and went to Fury's office.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

It was near midnight and Steve is still not sleepy.

He stared at the tissue and smiled. He decided to keep it. He realized he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen.

* * *

Natasha arrived at the tower, she was exhausted, she went straight to the kitchen to drink some vodka or wine, whatever it is she would find. Apparently, Tony has consumed all of the vodka.

"Damn it, Stark!" she muttered.

She found bottle of wine.

She poured herself a glass of it and drank it down hungrily.

* * *

Steve arrived at the kitchen and found her there, her back on him.

He didn't make his presence known for a while, he just stared at her admiringly. He just stared at her bare back and suddenly, he was drawn to it, to her. He was walking towards her, applying the sneaking in tips he had learned from her. He held her waist and kissed her nape lightly.

She was startled at first, but when she sensed it was him, she calmed down and smiled.

"Steve." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Shhh."

She didn't know what he meant until he traced her spine with his tongue and filled her back with wet kisses.

Her pulse was slowly picking up.

Steve used his hands to turn her around. He looked at her green eyes and then, his gaze went down to her lips.

Without saying anything, he captured it and held her tightly. He kissed her so hard and hungry, he pressed his body to hers. Her back pressed on the counter.

His hands caressing her waist, her _bare_ waist, it was too much for her. Natasha straddled his hips and Steve carried her towards the elevator without breaking their kiss. He ended up pressing too many buttons.

She rolled her hips against his cock. Steve made a sound at the back of his throat. He pushed her against one of the elevator walls and thrust against her. She made a gasp. She was _so_ wet and he was so hard against her. Only a few fabrics were separating them.

Steve kissed her neck and her cleavage and he thrust hardly again and again and again. Natasha came, even with those fabrics separating them.

They were both panting.

"What a greeting." She teased and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

He laughed.

They arrived at Steve's floor.

Steve carried her to bed. They laid down for a while.

"Let's rest for a moment." She said.

"Gather your energy, we're not done yet." He replied, smirking.

Natasha sat up and smirked. he sat up to reach her but she stood, he followed her.

"I'm gonna take off your clothes." She whispered in her sensual bedroom voice.

The mere touch of her lips to his ear, gave him goosebumps.

She pulled up his shirt over his head and traced the muscles on his abdomen. Then she reached down to his pajama and brought it down with her.

She then reached for his underwear, but Steve caught her wrist.

"Do you really have to do this?" he asked, feeling conscious.

"Trust me, you look spectacular."

She stared at his bulging manhood for a moment and then she slowly stripped the last clothing out of him.

She took one last look at his big long cock before she stood.

She kissed him lightly. Steve wanted to undress her but she took three steps back.

"No. just watch." She said as she took off her shoes and slowly got out of her dress.

Steve swallowed every second as he watched her, then he began to feel himself harden. He desperately wanted to touch her so he took a step closer but Natasha spoke.

"don't touch me yet."

He needed to hold on to something so he went to the wooden chair next to his study table and gripped on its top.

He was burning and yearning for her.

Natasha was naked in front of him. He memorized her perfect body, he admired her.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him, then she kissed his neck and traced his jawline with the tip of her tongue and just like that, he was harder than ever. She felt his hard cock against her skin just above her navel. She smirked.

"Wait a little longer." She whispered to him. She kissed his armpits, his nipple, his chest, his back, his abs and finally, she kneeled and kissed his inner thigh and then she put her mouth on his cock which made him moan, she played with its head and sucked and licked. "Natasha…" he whispered. He was very hard. Steve tightened his grip on the chair even more and held Natasha's head, he groaned and moaned and he came inside her mouth.

Natasha stood and shared the taste of him with a kiss.

They hugged for minutes until Steve calmed down.

Steve laughed lowly.

"look." He said, showing her the piece of wood that was detached from the chair he was gripping.

She laughed.

He left it on his study table and he held her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"My turn."

He kissed her and led her to bed. He kissed her neck and cleavage, then he played her nipples with his tongue and hands.

Every moan and gasp that Natasha made was music to his ears, he wanted to please her. He kissed her, down and down and down.

He parted her legs wider and slowly started to lick and kissed her. He licked her clit which made her moan and grip his hair and the sheets. He licked it harder and harder, adding pressure.

"Ahh…" she moaned. "Steve.."

He felt good to hear his name. "wait a little longer." He put the tip of his tongue to her entrance and drew circles.

She slightly arched her back and bit her lip.

"Steve… Baby…" she whispered, almost a plea.

But steve just continued to lick her there.

"Steve…oh…" she was panting."Steve..I… I…" she continued moaning. "Steve… please.. give it to me." Moan again.." I… aahh.. I can't…ahhh, you're so good.. I can't take it anymore…" she moaned a little bit louder.." Please..baby.."

Steve smiled and put his cock at her opening. He thrusted slowly. He watched her close her eyes and bite her lip and moan. He smiled. He'll never forget this sight. As he came in deeper, he closed his eyes and put his face on the crook of her neck as he thrusted harder and deeper inside her.

He felt her nails dug deeper on his back. He made a sound at the back of his throat.

They were riding to their climax.

"Natasha…" he whispered. "I love you." Then he thrusted hard enough that she fully arched her back to meet him, she felt him inside her so deep. They both came at the same time. Their body both jerked and jerked and jerked until they both calmed down.

He laid beside her. She used his arm as pillow.

"Wow. Our first time making love after our very first one. I didn't expect _that_." She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Me neither." He replied kissing her head.

They were silent for minutes, then Natasha decided to speak up.

"Steve."

"Hmm?"

"Remember when I told you about the things in my past?" she asked looking up at him.

His facial expression turned serious as he met her gaze.

"What about it?"

"Can I tell you one tonight?"

"Of course, I'm always here to listen, remember?"

She smiled.

"back at the Red Room, we had this…" she paused, unable to say it right away, "we had this graduation ceremony." She already got tears welling on her eyes. "they sterilize you, to make killing easier, to make everything easier. It was efficient." She nodded. "I had no distractions.I…" she trailed off."I can't get pregnant, steve, they turned me into a killing machine…" She started to sob..

"Shhh. It's okay, Nat… they're gone." He comforted her, caressing her back.

"that's it? That's your reaction?" she asked.

"Why? What did you expect?" he asked calmly.

"I expected you to freak out. I mean, you clearly want a family, I can't give you that. It's better that we end this now than later. You can't be with me if you want …" she was silenced for he kissed her.

"I _do_ want a family, but I want it with you. There are other ways… we can adopt."

He smiled genuinely at her.

She buried her face on his chest and let some tears fall.

"Why on earth am I so lucky with you?" she said.

"No. I'm the lucky one." He answered and kissed her again and again and again.

They laid still until Natasha started to sniff his armpit, eyes closed.

"What is it about my armpit that you love so much?"

She smiled.

"I don't know… maybe its scent, the way it looks… it's just so sexy to me. I could make love to it."

They both laughed.

She played his nipple with her thumb.

Steve turned to her.

"Ready for another round?" he asked, smirking.

They made love through the night until it was about 4 am. Then they finally slept.

* * *

They woke up at about 3 in the afternoon. Steve woke up first, he looked at the sleeping redhead snuggling his chest. Then he remembered the conversation they had last night about her past. It hurts him that she had to go through that. He kissed the crown of her head for so long.

He closed his eyes and thought, " _I wish I could take all of your pains away."_

He decided to sing her a song.

 _You and I, we've been at it so long_

 _But still got the strongest fire_

 _You and I, we still know how to talk, know how to walk that wire._

Natasha smiled, she was awake. She knows this song. She looked up at him and decided to continue the song.

 _Sometimes I feel like the world is against me_

She sang, feeling the lyrics, she got teary eyes and caressed his cheek.

 _The sound of your voice, baby that's what saves me_

 _When we're together I feel so unbreakable_

Steve smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. He intertwined their fingers and joined her at the chorus.

 _Coz it's us against the world_

 _You and me against them all_

 _If you're listening to these words,_

 _Know that we are standing tall_

They stopped when tears fell down from her eyes.

"I'm so damn lucky to have you." She said, smiling through her tears.

He wiped her tears away and smiled.

"That's not the reason for my tears, by the way. You were so out of tune. My boyfriend is so out of tune."

They both chuckled.

He held her tighter.

"I love your voice." He said.

"So do i. _YOU._ " She smiled.

They settled for a comfortable silence.

"I'm hungry. Let's take a shower and go to the kitchen." She said.

"Shall we take a shower together?" he teased, grinning.

"No." she laughed. "I'm so hungry… tomorrow, maybe?"

He laughed. "okay."

She kissed his armpit and got up. That's when she realized that her entire body was sore.

He looked at her naked body.

"Wow. What a sight to wake up to."

Natasha grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

After she took a shower, she found Steve staring at the bed, its headboard. She walked closer to him.

"hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The headboard. It was always against the wall, now it's half a foot away from it. Was I too much last night? Did I hurt you?" his face was full of concern.

She smiled.

"No, Steve, you didn't hurt me. You were amazing last night. _We_ were amazing last night.

He sighed in relief and kissed her.

"now go and take a shower.

* * *

When steve got out of shower, he heard Natasha say, "hey, soldier."

He looked at her, she was standing against the wall, her right foot in contact with the wall, wearing his white shirt that was too big for her. On her left hand, she was holding his shield with a sexy smirk on her lips. Steve thought he had never seen anything sexier. Just by looking at her, he was hard. He strided towards her, unwrapping the towel around his waist.

He grabbed her waist.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

She looked down at his cock and smirked.

He kissed her, hands all over her body.

Natasha let go of the shield she was holding to touch his face and his neck.

Steve slowly got his hands under her shirt just to find out she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

He squeezed her breasts softly and played her nipple with his thumb.

Natasha moaned.

He did it with the other breast. Then he travelled his hand down until he reached her, she was so wet.. he played with her clit, pressing it gently and drawing circles with his thumb.

"Steve… i… i…" she moaned, couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know." He responded, he also needed her right now just as much as she needed him.

He stopped playing with her, he grabbed her waist and pull her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he started to enter her. He thrusted and thrusted. Natasha went up and down against the wall.

Natasha rolled her hips against him and he turned crazy.

"Natasha…" he whispered, closing his eyes. Natasha continued grinding harder against him. "Nat… you're so good." His mouth opened, but no words came.

He thrusted hard and fast, Natasha came, then he followed.

They panted and didn't move an inch for minutes.

"Tell me, how many times did we go last night?" She asked. "I lost count."

"Nine. Plus one." He smiled.

"NINE!? Wow! That explains why that headboard is out of its place." She chuckled and kissed him lightly. "Put me down, I'm fine now."

Steve changed and tossed his boxers to her.

"Put it on. So I won't get any ideas while we're eating."

Natasha raised her brows at him as if daring him if he was serious and put the boxers on.

Steve hugged her from behind.

"Baby.."

"Hmmm?"

"You should move in with me." He said.

"I'd like that." She replied, and faced to kissed him.

* * *

 **Elevator**

"My whole body's sore." Natasha complained.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a massage later." He whispered sensually to her ear.

Natasha scoffed, she couldn't believe that he was talking dirty to her right now.

"Are you seducing me?"

He held her waist.

"why? Is it working?

Before she could respond, they reached the floor where the living room and kitchen is in.

They were stunned when they saw everybody was there.

"Natasha, go back to your room and put some decent clothes on." He said lowly to her.

"Too late." She replied when she saw Lila running towards her.

"Auntie Naaaaat!" she exclaimed with joy, arms wide open.

Everybody fell silent and looked at them.

Lila hugged Natasha's hips.

"Auntie Nat, why are you wearing a large shirt? And where are your shorts?" she asked and everybody heard.

Tony and Clint snorted at the same time. Natasha and Steve glared at them.

Natasha took a deep breath and pulled Lila entire body was sore to the core, but she had to endure it.

"Hi, baby. I missed you." She kissed Lila's cheek. "about what I'm wearing, it's comfortable and I like wearing it." She answered as she met Steve's gaze, who's watching her, smiling.

"I like comfortable clothes, can I wear that, too?"

Natasha laughed.

"This is too big for you, but I'll buy you comfortable clothes. Is that okay?"

The kid grinned widely and nodded excitedly.

Knowing that her entire body's sore, Steve took an initiative.

"Won't you give Uncle Steve a hug?" he asked, his arms holding out to her.

Lila came to him. Steve carried her. Natasha stretched her shoulder and she caught the playful gazes of Laura, Maria, jane and Pepper.

She rolled her eyes and walked over towards them.

"It must have been so good that your entire body is aching like shit." Laura said, grinning playfully.

Jane and Maria giggled.

Natasha found a way to turn the table around.

"It was. Jane knows that. I mean, look at Thor." She nodded at Thor carrying Nathan and Cooper in his arms.

Jane blushed but quickly recovered.

"I know what you're trying to do, but you won't get away with this." Maria chipped in and smirked.

They all moved closer to Natasha.

"Spill." Pepper said, sipping her lemonade.

Natasha gave them all her famous deadly glare.

"Ugh! That's not going to work on us."laura whined.

"You're really taking advantage of our friendship, aren't you?" she asked them.

"we are." They said in unison.

She sighed. She had no choice.

* * *

After dinner, Lila sat on Natasha's lap.

"Auntie Nat, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure. If your mommy and daddy allows you."

Lila looked at her parents across the table with puppy eyes.

"She always plays this trick on us." Clint said, amused at his daughter.

"Alright, sweetie." Laura responded.

* * *

Everyone greeted each other goodnight.

They were on their way to the elevator when Tony appeared beside Steve who is carrying the sleeping Lila.

"Cap…" he said in a low voice."About our little secret…" he whispered to his ear, careful that Natasha won't hear.

"Right… the day after tomorrow, right?"

Tony grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you forgot, I was just about to remind you."

Steve chuckled. "And Clint?"

"He knows." Tony replied. "Have a good night." He added, looking at Natasha. She greeted him back.

* * *

"What was that?" she asked when they were at the elevator.

"Nothing. Something about Tony pulling a prank on Clint." Steve hoped that his lying abilities have gotten better.

Apparently not, because Natasha is now narrowing her eyes at him.

"Still a terrible liar. Sooner or later, I'm gonna find out what it is about, soldier."

Steve was glad she didn't push it.

* * *

They laid in bed, lila in between them.

Lila woke up and saw Steve there. She turned to Natasha.

"Auntie Nat… is Uncle Steve your husband?"

The question took them both by surprise.

"Why do you ask, Lila?" Natasha replied.

"Because you sleep in the same bed together, that's what mommy and daddy does."

Natasha chuckled.

"Oh. Well, Uncle Steve is not my husband."

"Yet." Steve jutted in.

Lila turned to him.

Natasha raised her brows at him.

"We're sleeping on the same bed because we're gonna marry each other someday, Sweetie."Steve said.

"Oh. Now, I get it. And I would love you to be Auntie Nat's husband." Lila replied and closed her eyes back, smiling.

Steve smiled at Natasha.

Natasha was stunned for a moment, she hasn't recovered from what he had said yet.

" _is he really planning on marrying me?"_ she thought.

She then ignored the thought.

" _he was just giving Lila a reason, nothing more."_ She heard another voice in her head. She exhaled and decided not to think too much about it.

"Goodnight, baby." Natasha said too Lila, who was already asleep, she kissed her forehead.

Then she leaned into Steve.

"goodnight, big baby."

Steve laughed lightly and kissed her lips.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

She smiled.

"it's a date then, where should we go?" he asked.

"Let's watch a movie." She whispered excitedly.

"alright, what movie should we watch?"

"The Fate of the Furious." She replied, smiling widely, face showing her excitement.

 **A/N: this chapter was supposed to be uploaded last month, after we watched Fate of the Furious but I was having a vacation at my sister's house and well… left my laptop here. Sorry guys. And for the Fate of the Furious, *SPOILER ALERT* who else got all weepy when Dom named his son "Brian"?**

 **AAACK! Me! *sobs uncontrollably* bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: okay, I'm not dead YET. I got a job guys, hence, the late update. I'm very sorry.**

 **I'm like a turtle writer.**

 **And WHO HAS SEEN SPIDERMAN:HOMECOMING?! AAACK! I was so happy about Gwyneth Paltrow's cameo, I literally squealed at the theater. LOL.**

 **Thanks a lot to those who have faved and followed this story especially to the following people who left their reviews for the previous chapter: Cc-romanogers, TheJollyRoger, 13thColdWar, CrazyCaz.**

 **Lovelots, guys.**

 **-S, xoxo**

 **So here goes chapter 16**

* * *

They were both lining up to buy tickets for the movie. They were both dressed up to blend in with the people, but that didn't stop the manager from eyeing them curiously from behind the counter.

"That woman has been looking at us for a little while now." Steve said lowly, his hand holding hers.

"I know, keep your head down."

From their peripheral vision, they both saw the woman approach their way.

Natasha was already anticipating a fight to come, so she squeezed Steve's hand as a signal.

"Natalia?" the woman asked, stopping at her side.

Steve sensed Natasha's body tense up at the mention of her Russian name. He looked at Natasha who is still keeping her head down and then at the woman who is now smiling brightly at him.

Steve assessed the woman's appearance; petite, in her early 40s, Asian with a pair of big black eyes, who to him, is not someone to harm them. He knew that Natasha has always had demons from her past and that she's trying to forget Natalia Romanova, so he drew circles at the back of her hand to let her know that it's okay.

Steve smiled at the woman as Natasha slowly lifted up her head.

As Natasha's face came to the woman's view, her face lit up.

"I knew it was you!" she said, beaming at Natasha, her eyes getting teary.

Natasha looked at the woman with puzzlement visible on her face. She looked at Steve with her brows furrowed as if asking him if he has any ideas of who the woman is. Steve just shrugged. She looked at the woman again, meticulously this time, and cracked her brain from where she had seen her.

 _Kyrgyzstan?_ She asked herself.

 _Sri Lanka? Egypt?_

"You probably don't remember me, but I have always hoped and prayed that I'll see you again to be able to thank you properly for saving my life…" the woman said with an accent, as Natasha is still trying to remember who she is. Then it occurred to her.

"Isabelle!" she blurted out, eyes wide.

She let go of Steve's hand and threw her arms around the woman.

Steve was shocked at Natasha's reaction. He had known her over the years and he knows very well how _big_ she is when it comes to personal space and that she's not a hugger. So to make Natasha hug her, this woman must have a place in her heart. He was curious of who she is, but as of the moment, he just admired them hugging for a while as he saw tears rolled down from Isabelle's eyes.

"You made it out." Natasha said smiling as they pulled away from each other.

"All because of you." Isabelle replied, offering Natasha a warm smile as she wiped her tears away.

Natasha looked over Isabelle's shoulder, trying to look for someone.

"Is Jasmine here?" she asked.

Isabelle smiled.

"No, she's at college now, studying to pursue her dream to be a humanitarian lawyer especially to those in the Middle East."

"How fast time flies. She was just a bay when I last saw you." Natasha replied, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"She's really looking forward to meet you since she was a kid. But we just see on TV and there's no way to reach you. You are our hero, Nat. _Her_ hero. And I gotta say, you've got yourself an obsessed stalker. She really admires you."

"I'm not a hero, Isa." She said, shaking her head slowly, with a sad smile on her face.

"You _are._ You could have left me in that alley to die while I was pregnant, but you did not, you took care of me instead until I gave birth. You could've abandoned us after I gave birth to Jasmine, you could've left us in the middle of the war back in 1995, because we were slowing you down on you run on whoever it was you were running from, but no, you chose to stay with us and protect us from the terrorists, until rescue for the civilians came, you even gave your seat to that woman on the chopper. If you don't call somebody like that a hero, then I don't know what to call you. We owe you our lives, Nat. and you, becoming an Avenger only proves it. We were beyond happy when we saw you on TV." Isa smiled.

There was a lump on Natasha's throat. She has never met anybody, except for Steve and the rest of the team, who looked up to her and saw her as a hero. She looked away from Isa's eyes for a while, regained her control over her emotions and then looked at her again.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Isa smiled back.

"You still look the same though. As if you've never aged a day since 1995." She asked, puzzled and amazed.

"That right there is my secret." Natasha mused.

The other woman chuckled.

"And Isa…" Natasha said, turning to Steve. "This is…"

"Steve Rogers." Isa cut Natasha off with a wide grin pasted on her face while extending her hand for Steve to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Cap."

"Pleasure is mine." Steve responded, smiling as he shook her hand.

Isa looked at both of them

"You two are lucky to have each other, by the way."

"How did you…" Natasha left the sentence hanging.

"know?" Isa finished. "Aside from the fact that you two were holding hands earlier. Or the fact that you are going to watch a movie together, trust me, it's the way you look at each other, not just now by the way, it can be seen in almost every photo in the internet whenever the Avengers are photographed in public places."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and smiled.

"Anyway, can I ask a favor?"Isa asked, then pursed her lips together, showing her dimples.

"Sure." Natasha replied.

"Can I get a video of the two of you greeting Jasmine? It's her birthday on the day after tomorrow, it will definitely make her happy. Please?" she pleaded, smiling.

"Of course. We'd be more than glad to." Steve replied with a sweet smile.

After Isa took the video, she hugged Natasha again.

"It's so good to see you again." She said.

Natasha smiled on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm beyond glad to see you today, Isa."

"Your tickets and snacks are on me." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"No, Isa, it's okay. You don't have to."

"Please? It's the least I can do."

Natasha smiled.

"Okay, then. Thank you."

* * *

After Isa had given them their tickets and arranged their snacks, she returned to work and Steve and Natasha sat on a bench outside first because they were an hour early.

When Steve looked at Natasha's green eyes, he knows that she will break down soon, so he pulled her into his strong arms and she buried her face on his chest and let the tears she was holding back fall.

They settled in a comfortable silence in that position. Natasha silently crying, and Steve comforting her by kissing her forehead from time to time and caressing the small of her back with his thumb.

"Thank you." He heard her say.

"for what?"

She looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears.

"For everything." She said with the most sincere and loving smile.

His heart skipped a beat, he has never seen her this beautiful and vulnerable at the same time.

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips, neither of them moved their lips. Just a kiss with nothing else but love, admiration, assurance, trust and understanding. Both closing their eyes, shutting the world away and savoring the moment.

They broke off the kiss with smiles on their faces and foreheads touching.

Steve intertwined their fingers together.

"It was in Kuwait, back in 1995…" Natasha started, laying her head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve listened quietly.

"A year before Clint had found me and recruited me to work for SHIELD. I was on the run from KGB, because I did not terminate the target, I ran away because I began to ask myself what is my purpose on this world? I was tired of taking orders without questions, I was sick of being their puppet. They went after me, and at the same time, SHIELD got intel that I was on the run, they sent Clint to kill me but as you already know, he didn't. Clint has always told everybody that he saw something in me at that time, when I asked him a few years later, he said he saw someone who's lost, someone who is questioning herself. That's why he made a different call. Isa is the main reason why I'm alive, Steve. The very reason Clint did not kill me. It was after I met her and protected her that my view of the world change, I see people everywhere that needed protection. If it wasn't for her, I would have just ran away from KGB, but I may have continued my life as an assassin. She keeps on saying that _I_ saved their lives when in fact, it was _them_ who saved mine. if I did not meet Isa, I don't know where I would be right now, I don't know if I'll still be alive right now."

Steve squeezed her hand.

She looked at him and he smiled

"Fate would have found a way. You are genuinely good inside, Nat. you were raised and trained to kill, yet you helped Isa, a person you barely knew. I'm so proud of you. I'll always be, remember that."

She found herself getting lost in his blue eyes again.

"you always know what to say, Rogers." She replied, smiling. "You always know what to say."

He smiled back.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, when Dom was aiming the gun at Letty, Steve glanced sideways and saw Natasha smile at the scene, then she caught him watching her.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"Nothing. You're just adorable to look at getting touched by a movie scene."

"It's just that their love has stood through too many tests."

Steve smiled at this, Natasha Romanoff is a very unpredictable woman, she can be deadly, loving, vulnerable, unreadable, fragile, strong, dramatic and gets touched and affected by movies. He knows her, yet an enigma at the same time and it amazes him.

"I agree." He replied, she had made him watch the entire saga in a day,a year ago.

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes, then Natasha spoke.

"Steve?"

He turned his attention to her.

"What if we become like Dom and Letty? What if I lose my memory and forget you?" she asked in a sad tone.

Steve did not see that coming, the thought of Natasha unable to remember him is too painful to bear.

"Where did that come from?"

"Nothing. Just a thought." She answered.

"Don't think of anything like that, okay? I won't let it happen. I promise. And besides, I believe we always find our way back to each other." He responded, kissing the back of her hand.

"I have this silly thought. What if you'll lose your memory and forget me, and you'll fall in love with someone else? It's silly, I know, but it hurts just to think of that." She said with sadness in her eyes. "I should stop overthinking things." She added with a dry laugh.

He can feel the worry in her voice, so he comforted her.

"Hey, if ever my mind forgets you, I know my heart will always remember. How can I forget such an amazing and beautiful person who had turned my life upside down and added meaning to it?"

She smiled at this.

"You're really good at sweet words, soldier." She replied with a chuckle then leaned in to give him a peck on his lips.

They returned their attention to the movie.

* * *

After the movie, the couple went to grab a cup of coffee and doughnuts.

"Nat, I'll just go to the restroom, okay? Wait for me here." Steve said, with hopes that she will not notice he's lying., 'cause truth be told, he will be doing his arrangements for Tony's proposal. Thankfully, she was too engrossed with her phone at the moment.

She looked up from the screen.

"Okay." She answered.

He got up and went to do his part for Tony's proposal.

Steve went back to the café where Natasha will be waiting for him. He went back to his seat in front of her.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

 _Of course, she's gonna ask._ He said to himself.

"The queue was too long."

"Not a good lie, Rogers."

He knew that there was no point on lying to her.

"Okay, I have been somewhere else."

Natasha raised her brows at him, indicating that she wants to know where.

"I went to meet this girl." He joked.

"Ha-ha. Not believable enough."

"Okay, I can't tell you, you'll find out soon."

Natasha didn't push it.

"okay, if you say so."

"Come on, let's take a walk

They walked around for minutes and stopped at the glass window which had a full view of the city and admired the moon.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah. Just like you." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek lightly.

"What am I gonna do without your sweetness, babe?" she asked with a smile although he can't see her.

"It's more of what am I gonna do with my sweetness without you, baby." He replied.

"Gosh! You're so corny! Why did I fall in love with you?" she said playfully, turning around to face him and pinch his cheek.

"I have something for you." He said, smiling.

He pulled out from his pocket a golden necklace with the infinity symbol as its pendant.

Natasha held it and when she looked closely, there was a message engraved in it, following the infinity symbol.

 _You have my heart until tomorrow ends. –S_

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Because tomorrow never ends. It's infinite." Steve said.

She smiled at him, eyes getting teary.

He kissed her forehead.

"Let me put it on you." He said.

Natasha pulled her hair together and Steve put it around her neck.

Then she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." She said.

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you more." She said.

* * *

They were about to go home when they heard gunshots inside the mall, the guards were killed, the doors were closed and guarded by masked terrorists. Then minutes later, they have heard sirens. Then they heard a voice through P.A.

"We will blow this place if we don't get what we want. We want $50 million from the government in exchange for the lives of all these people."

People cannot go out because the doors are sealed shut and they were surrounded by terrorists.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and nodded.

Natasha pulled out a small gun from her purse and pulled out the knives from her boots.

Steve looked at her unbelievably.

"How did all of that even fit in there and how did it pass through security when we entered?

She just smirked and shrugged.

She then threw the knife at the nearest target. Killing him immediately.

"Everybody duck!" she yelled.

She then shot her gun at every target she can see.

People panicked. Steve picked a gun from one of the terrorist that is already down. Then he helped Natasha in fighting them. They fought hand to hand when they were out of ammo. They complemented each other's attacks until no terrorist was left.

People cheered.

"I need to hack into the system to get these doors open." She said.

"Okay."

But they heard the leader.

"Not so quick, Black Widow."

Then they saw the woman carrying her baby, both of them have ticking bombs around their bodies.

"Help…" the woman said, crying. "Help us."

The baby cried together with her.

Natasha felt her heart stop.

"You have five ,minutes for the lives of all the people here."

They heard him.

"I will look for that bastard." Steve said angrily.

"Don't bother, Steve, he's not in this building, he's just hacking into the system to control the doors and the speakers. He won't risk his safety to be here." Natasha responded, walking towards the woman with a baby.

"I can disable these bombs."

"Please make my baby safe." The woman pleaded.

"I will get both of you to safety, I promise. Okay?" the woman nodded.

Natasha started to disarm the bomb, using the knives from her boots, she analyzed the wires and cut those that needed to be cut.

Natasha was panicking, she was used to this but thousands of lives are at stake if she makes a single mistake.

"What's his name?" she asked the woman to help both of them lessen the tension.

"His name is Ian." The woman replied, voice shaking.

"What a beautiful boy." Natasha replied, still doing her job on disabling the bomb.

"He is. He is my treasure. So please, ma'am, I don't mind if you won't be able to save me, just save my boy." The woman pleaded, crying.

"What's your name?"  
"Amanda."

"Okay, Amanda, I'm Natasha and I need you to calm down and trust me, okay? I promise, I'll get all of us to safety."

Amanda smiled.

"Thank you."

Natasha had disabled the bomb from Ian's body

"Steve. Can you please get him?"

Steve went to get the baby from his mother, but he clung to her tighter and cried so loud.

"Okay, let me do it." Natasha said.

She took Ian without so much effort.

"sshhh… it's okay, I'll just help mommy to get out of the toy, okay? She said, calming the baby in her arms.

Steve was amazed by her ability to deal with babies. He just stood there and watched her soothe the baby for a few seconds.

"For now, just let Uncle Steve hold you, I'll help mommy out with this toy, okay?" she said, smiling at the baby, hiding her panic.

"Mama?" Ian said, looking at his mother.

Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Steve…" Natasha went closer for him to get Ian. He saw fear in her eyes

"You can do this, Nat. Don't doubt yourself." He assured her.

She smiled and did her best to stop the ticking bomb.

Natasha's hands were shaking.

She only had 40 seconds left. She can feel her entire body sweating.

30, and she's still got a lot of wires top cut to stop the bomb.

15, she can feel the pressure, the lives of all the people here are in her hands.

8

The bomb is still ticking.

7

Natasha could swear she had stopped breathing.

6

She cut the red wire with her trembling hands

5

The silence was too deafening and she was already bracing herself to hear an explosion anytime soon.

4

She blamed herself for the safety of the people here- Steve's, Ian's Isabelle's and Amanda's and everybody else.

3.

The bomb stopped ticking

She let out a breath she had been holding for so long.

She couldn't believe it.

People cheered and clapped their hands and Amanda hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much." She said, crying, unable to believe she's alive.

Amanda then went to her son to kiss and hug him like there's no tomorrow.

Steve touched the small of Natasha's back.

She immediately turned, and hugged him tightly.

He felt her body shaking, she was crying.

"God! I almost lost you. I almost killed all of the people here." She said, sobbing.

He ran his hand up and down her back, comforting her.

"Shhh… it's because of you that we're all safe."

He kissed the top of her head again and again.

The people were safely gotten out of there. Media are everywhere, covering the incident.

And that's how Steve and Natasha's relationship went public.

The news spread like wildfire.

* * *

In a hotel room somewhere in New Mexico, a bearded man was drinking his wine, watching the news about how "America's Superhero Couple" have saved the day for everybody in the mall.

The man stared at the picture at the side of the screen where Steve and Natasha are hugging each other. Too many pictures were also shown of them, proving that they are indeed in a relationship.

The man set his wine on the counter and dialed a number from his phone.

"About the plan…" he started.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very sorry about this chapter because I wrote this in a hurry :( I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **And if anyone is interested in writing a Romanogers Fic, just pm me, I have a plot in my mind, however, I know I can't write another multichapter story right now, so if anybody is interested, just PM me. Thanks**

 **P.S. and oh! About the bearded Steve and Blonde Natasha in infinity war! AAACK! My heart! who had the opportunity to see the leaked teaser before it was banned from the internet? hehe. i watched that leaked teaser again and again, couldn't get enough of it. gosh! 2018 is sooo far away, i miss my babies on screen!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Until the next chapter.**

 **-S,xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N: Okay... i won't even bother with excuses. my life has been a roller coaster for the past months. Anyways, thank you for the patience, guys, for keeping up with such a slow writer like me. haha.**

 **and special thanks to the following people for leaving a review last chapter: supesfan18, Cc-romanogers, ThejollyRoger and CrazyCaz.**

 **reviews are brain food, thanks so much!**

 **-S, xoxo**

* * *

When Steve and Natasha arrived at the tower, everybody was there. Steve knows that Natasha is playing it tough right now, he knows very well how strong the impact of earlier events is on her.

Tony was the first to speak.

"Nat…" he himself didn't know what to say, so he pulled her into a hug.

Everybody else joined to hug her.

Steve's heart warmed at the sight before him. His family. He shook his head with a smile on his face and joined the team hug his family is sharing.

Everybody talked to Natasha, tried to comfort her, but she showed no weakness in her eyes, her mask never faltered, not even once. But it was when she talked to Clint at the balcony when she broke down. Clint hugged and comforted her like an older brother he has always been to her.

* * *

After their talk, Natasha sat next to Steve for dinner.

He intertwined their fingers.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

He kissed the back of her hand to convey all the things he wanted to say right now- _"I'm always here for you."_

" _I'm so proud of you."_

" _I love you."_

She smiled sweetly at him, grateful for all his love.

* * *

They gathered at the living room. Talked about stuff, cracked jokes and shared funny mission stories.

"Looks like I've been missing a lot in here." Thor said, chuckling at the story Clint was telling.

"Hell you have!" Tony responded playfully.

Jane chuckled.

"And before I forget, everybody! Pack up your bags, we're going on a 3-day vacation." He added.

"Vacation? Where?" Laura asked while combing Lila's hair.

"Italy."

"What?! Honey, we can't just go on a vacation suddenly, we have work, and besides, we haven't planned for this." Pepper declared.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about it. I had everything taken care of."

"When do we go?" Natasha asked.

"Tomorrow." Tony replied.

"What?! No! I can't go tomorrow. I have too many agendas to attend to." Pepper replied. "Tony, I can't. it will be fine without me, so you guys should just go."

A look of panic crossed Tony's face.

"No. it won't be fine. Honey, please? Besides, everybody else will be there, including the New Avengers. Give yourself a break, you're talking to the owner of the company you're working for. Please?" tony pleaded and Steve felt he was desperate because Pepper looks like she really won't go.

"I can't. I really can't." Pepper replied.

"but it won't be the same without you."

"I agree with Tony, it won't be the same without you." Steve chimed in while widening his eyes at Clint, a gesture which Natasha noticed, to send a message about their plan.

Immediately, Clint joined in the conversation.

"Yup, three days wouldn't hurt. Come on Peps, we all could use some vacation."

Tony sighed in relief almost to himself that they were helping him convince her, again, a small behavior Natasha noticed.

" _Something is clearly going on here."_ She said to herself.

"I'll think about it." Pepper said.

"What?! No. Peps, you _have_ to go with us." Tony said, if it were under different circumstances, he would have sounded like a demanding brat, except that tonight, he sounded desperate which Natasha found interesting.

She decided to play along.

"Yeah, Peps. With all that has happened, it's time to unwind." Natasha said, pulling up her acting face, because she thinks she needs to help her boys convince Pepper. When she saw that Pepper will still not budge, she used the puppy eyes trick on her that she knows very well Pepper couldn't say no to. "Please? We could use some vacation, especially after what had happened earlier, I need to get away this place just for a couple of days." She knows that using her experience earlier was just like using a blackmail on Pepper, she felt guilty at it but at the same time not, because she thinks that this will be all worth it.

Then as she had expected, Clint and Tony eyed Steve suspiciously from across the room AND Steve did the same thing to her.

" _bingo! These three are clearly plotting something. "_ she hid the smirk she was about to give them

"Peps, please? She pleaded.

Pepper sighed, she couldn't say no to Natasha right now, after what she had been through earlier, and besides, they all had a point, they all need a break.

"Alright, alright, y'all. I'll go. To hell with those agendas."

Tony smiled triumphantly.

"There we go." Natasha said. "Thank you, Peps."

Pepper smiled softly at her from across the room.

"Alright! We should get some rest. We have an early flight tomorrow." Tony announced.

Everybody went to their respective rooms.

Tony and Clint walked to2ward Steve and Natasha, but before any of them could say anything, Natasha spoke.

"He didn't tell me anything about what it is you three are planning."

Three pairs of eyes looked back at her with confusion.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know you three are hiding something that has something to do with our vacation in Italy. I know it is something big, something to do with Pepper. My money is that Tony's proposing." She said, smiling sweetly at Tony.

Their mouths fell open.

"Oh come on, I'm a spy, I tend to notice even the smallest things and behaviors, it comes in handy. Plus, this soldier here is a terrible liar." She said, placing a kiss on Steve's cheek and walked towards the elevator.

"Good night, boys! And oh…" She stopped walking and looked back at them. "You're welcome." She smirked.

They all shook their heads and discussed what's gonna happen tomorrow.

* * *

Natasha couldn't sleep that night. She got up from the bed slowly and opened Steve's sketchbook which she spotted on his study table. The first page was a sketch of the team in the living room- Tony holding his glass of vodka, while his other hand is waving in the air, saying something because his mouth is open, then there's Clint at the sofa, clearly losing it, laughing so hard that the veins on his neck are visible, maybe cracking up at something Tony said, and then Natasha saw herself beside Clint, she was rolling her eyes with a pillow on her lap, then she spotted Bruce who is pinching the bridge of his nose with a small smile on his face and he looked like he was shaking his head, next to him, she saw Thor, who looked confused and is looking at Bruce as if asking for an explanation, and lastly, she spotted Steve just behind Tony, with an annoyed look on his face while glaring at Tony. Natasha almost laughed out loud at the sketch.

" _This pretty much sums up the relationship of our team."_ She thought, amused.

The next pages were almost about her- Natasha smirking, kickboxing, eating, smiling, glaring. Steve even sketched intimate scenes like Natasha naked but is covered with a duvet, Natasha in her underwear, hair messy with a seductive look on her face.

The next pages after that were about her teammates- Clint's life in the farm, Natasha carrying Lila, Bruce engrossed in a book, Tony pestering Bruce and Thor with a big grin on his face, holding a pancake in his hand.

The next page however, was the drawing Natasha didn't expect she would ever see.

She saw herself, eyes closed, brows furrowed and mouth partly opened- she was moaning in that sketch.

Natasha's mouth fell open, couldn't quite believe Steve drew this.

Then she smiled to herself, shaking her head.

" _Steve Grant Rogers."_ She said lowly while looking at Steve on the bed.

That was the last page. Natasha turned to the very last page of the sketchbook and wrote: _April 30, 2017_ …

After 10 minutes, she went back to bed beside Steve and caressed his hair.

She spent minutes there admiring him.

At last, she kissed his lips lightly and whispered "I love you, soldier."

She felt Steve move and was afraid that she has woken him, but steve just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

She smiled and sniffed his armpit since Steve sleeps without a shirt on.

In his arms, she felt safe and she has drifted away from her consciousness with a smile on her face.

* * *

They arrived at the airport, the New Avengers were also there.

Everybody greeted everybody.

"How are y'all doing Upstate?" Steve asked Sam.

"Well, we haven't completely burned it down yet."

Steve laughed.

"Rhodes and I are now getting along though."

"No, we're not." James chimed in and chuckled.

"It's good to see you walking around again, buddy." Clint greeted Rhodes, who has just walked after quite some time after the airport fiasco.

"Of course, how else is he gonna kick some asses without using those shapely legs? I won't allow that." Tony intervened and everybody laughed.

"Okay! Everybody, climb aboard." He announced.

* * *

After they arrived at their hotel, Tony called his hired planner if everything is set.

"Yes sir, everything is ready for tonight." Came the reply.

"Thanks Janette." He replied with a huge grin on his face.

"You're welcome, sir."

* * *

When everybody has settled in, Tony informed them that there will be a party at the rooftop later.

"What? We've just been here for like 10 minutes and you are already invited to a party?" Pepper demanded.

"It's the owner of the hotel, one of my colleagues." Tony answered, sounding calm.

"Oh."

"Right. Everybody get ready! We're gonna have some fun."

* * *

The music was deafening at the rooftop.

Everybody was having fun- drinking and dancing- but the power went out.

"Oooh!" everybody said in unison.

After the crowd fell silent, they all heard Tony speak.

"I was a womanizer…" as he said this, five iron man suits lit up just behind him, all manipulated by Rhodey who is out of sight.

"I was someone who had no direction in life." He continued as the iron man suits are one by one lighting up around the rooftop. "…someone who is not bothered by what is going on around him, someone who is selfish. But then you came…" as he said this, Clint sang "Grow Old With You" at the background as Steve played the guitar, which has surprised Natasha.

Pepper is now getting teary eyed.

"It's like you were the light in my oh-so-dark life." Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Tony took a deep breath and gave a short laugh.

"See? You're the only one who has this effect on me."

Peeper laughed as Tony wiped the tears that just fell from her cheeks.

"Those days are behind me now. You showed me the way. You made me a better version of myself. I wouldn't be who I am right now if not because of you. I honestly can't imagine the future without you in it."

All of the suits flew to the sky and each suit is lighting and glowing right now, they formed WILL YOU MARRY ME? Into the sky.

Tony is on his knees right now, holding up a ring.

"Pepper, will you marry me?" his hand that is holding the ring is trembling uncontrollably, which Pepper found adorable.

"Yes!Yes!Yes!" pepper said with a huge smile on her face.

Tony slipped the ring on her finger, got up and lifted her.

"Thank you." He said, smiling so widely. "I love you."

Pepper kissed him.

"I love you, too."

And then everybody cheered and clapped. There were fireworks in the sky, the last one formed "I LOVE YOU, PEPPER."

Everybody congratulated them and the party went on.

* * *

It was past 2:30 and everybody was gone but Natasha found Steve still at the rooftop, staring at the city below them.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked, which has startled Steve.

"Nothing.. and everything."

"Tell me."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"Just thinking about life, how far we've come, about crises in the world, about aliens, about justice, about what's going on on the people at this city right now, about us, about the future."he answered and kissed her hair.

"Mmm.. I won't worry about the future as long as you're in it."

"Me too."

"I never knew you could play a guitar."

Steve snorted.

"I can't. I just practiced."

"Don't be modest. I've heard you play and you were good."

Steve laughed.

"Thanks."

They were silent for a moment and stared at the stars.

Natasha turned to face him.

"You know what? I have also discovered another skill of yours." She said playfully.

"What?"

"The eye for detail. Sketching from memory."

"Every artist has that."

"But the eye for detail though… the way you have drawn the lines on my face when I furrow my brows…" steve blushed at this, he knows exactly what she's talking about. "… the way my lips part when I moan." Natasha said and pursed her lips trying not to smile widely at steve's red face.

"Nat… i…"he paused, did not knowb exactly what to say. "Babe… I'm sor…"

He was met by Natasha's lips.

"Don't be. I just didn't expect you to draw something like that, naughty soldier." She giggled.

"Yeah. But it's a sight I admire. I love seeing you like that." He replied, his forehead touching hers. Wide smiles pasted on their faces… then they heard a clicking sound.

Their heads both snapped and found tony with his phone on his hand.

"Hi, lovers." As he said this, he has already posted the photo in his instagram account.

"Stark!" Steve said, voice full of warning.

"Ooops! Uploaded! Sorry, Cap. It's already out there."

"Tony Stark! I don't care if you're getting married! I am going to kill you!" Natasha yelled, running after him as Tony went for the elevator.

"I love you, Red. Goodnight!"

The el;evator closed before Natasha could get to it.

"Damn you, Stark!" she cursed.

Twice that night, Tony's instagram posts were on every news headlines and went viral on the internet.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! i apologize for any grammatical errors (English is not my first language) and typo errors, i'm sleepy right now. *guilty smile* MARVEL is taking forever to drop the Infinity War trailer... even though i have watched the leaked one, HD is another story, right? they said they're still polishing the trailer... can't wait for it! i'm hyped! i bet it will be attached at the end of Thor:Ragnarok. haha**

 **feel free to leave any comments. *wink***

 **P.S. ahhh... it feels so good to write again. it's a stress-reliever. haha. good night, guys!**

 **-S, xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: Ha! first of all, I'd like to congratulate myself for updating within 12 days! LOL.**

 **thank you, everyone for the continued support for this story.**

 **SomeRandomCartoonGirl, TheJollyRoger and supesfan18, thank you so much for leaving a review, guys!**

 **thanks for all the faves and follows.**

 **lovelots.**

 **-S, xoxo**

* * *

The team travelled around the city to unwind for the remaining days in Italy. They tried Italian dishes and Pepper just devoured the strawberry cake from the pastry that Tony had brought a few months back.

* * *

After their mini-vacation, and after Steve and Natasha's off, they were back to work again.

A group of SHIELD agents were seated together at the cafeteria. Everybody was laughing, sharing their hilarious experiences at SHIELD, but the laughter died down when they heard a familiar husky voice.

"Oh! There you are! Been looking for you."

Their mouths fell open when they realized Natasha was talking to Gabby Jones., even Gabby was flabbergasted that it took him too long to respond.

"Is this seat taken?" Natasha asked, motioning to the seat across Gabby.

He just shook his head, unable to say anything.

"Hey, Gabe! Are you okay?" she asked, gabby's eyes grew even wider when he realized she knows him. His _crush_ knows him!

Everybody at the table was just as dumbfounded as he is.

"Yeah… I'm great!" he replied, a little pitchy.

"Here." Natasha handed him a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"It's you jacket… Sorry, it took me too long to return it, we were on a vacation, and thank you." She smiled.

"It's nothing… really. I never even thought you would remember."

"Why not? I'm not Tony." She said and winked.

He chuckled, couldn't believe she really is talking to _him_.

Natasha noticed that the whole table fell silent, all staring at her. She turned to them.

"Uh… guys, you just go on with your jokes, don't mind me here."

They all snapped and pretended to talk to each other, all nervous, which she totally gets, since she _barely_ talks to agents, especially sit down at their table for lunch, Agent Jones, however, picked up her interest, he excelled in almost every area in training. She knows he has a potential, and he is totally oblivious of all his skills and looks, which, in a way, reminds her of Steve.

"So… how's training?" she asked, looking around the table.

They all sighed heavily.

"tougher than ever."

"Oh… they must be picking top trainees for a field mission any time soon, then."

They were all shocked that no one moved.

Natasha hissed.

"Maria's going to kill me." She muttered. "Relax, guys… field missions are fun, and I'm sure those who'll make it to the cut deserves it.

They all looked like they're going to puke.

She turned to Gabby.

"Where's Agent Jackson?"

"She's with Agent Hill…"

Natasha nodded.

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing… just that I was surprised she's not here right now. I usually see you two with each other. I see the way you look at each to other, you know?"

Gabby opened his mouth, then closed it again, cannot think of anything to respond to that.

Natasha then noticed something at the phone of the agent next to her. She squinted her eyes.

"Hey… can I borrow your phone? I just have to look at something real quick." She asked the agent.

The agent's eyes widened.

"Sure… here." She replied too eagerly.

"Thanks." She took the phone and stared at _their_ photo- the one that Tony has taken in Italy, where Steve has his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck, foreheads touching, they were gazing into each other's eyes, both with huge grin on their faces, they were accompanied by millions of stars in the sky, the moon just above them.

Before she could react, someone kissed her cheek and said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Have you seen this, already?"

"Good morning, Cap." The agents greeted.

Steve looked around, brows furrowed, only realizing that Natasha is sitting with other agents.

"Good morning." He replied and smiled, sitting down next to Natasha.

"Uh… yeah, Tony showed it to me earlier."

Natasha returned the phone.

"Here… thanks"

She turned to Steve.

"What are you doing here?"she asked, smiling.

"I…" he answered as he put the packed lunch on the table. "… brought you lunch."  
"Thanks." She beamed at him. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah… I have cupcakes here, too." Steve replied. "Guys, if you want some cup[cakes, just come and get some." He said to the agents.

"Thanks, Cap." They replied, but nobody went and got some, they were too embarrassed to do so.

"This is delicious." Natasha said, devouring her lunch.

"Yeah? Tony made it."

Natasha choked and coughed.

Steve opened a bottle of water for her, and stroke her back with his hand.

She drank the water and turned to Steve with wide eyes.

"Tony? As in Anthony Stark?"

"The one and only." Steve replied, amused by her reaction.

"That bastard can cook?!"

"Wait until you get a taste of the cupcakes."

With that, Natasha took a mouthful of cupcake.

"Damn! He _can_ bake too! I hate him." She said, but continued eating.

"Hold on… Tony doesn't cook, even when we were starving to death, he didn't cook! He just ordered food for us, that lazy bastard! Anyways, what made him cook today?"

Steve just shrugged and put his arm around her waist.

"Showing off to Pepper that he could be a husband material, as well?"

Natasha laughed.

"Maybe."

She then shoved a cupcake into Steve's mouth.

"Easy there, Red. I know _those_ are delicious, but Cap could choke." She heard Tony and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We… are going shopping, sort of… and we are here to pick you up." Clint answered, walking towards the table.

"Ugh! I hate shopping."

"Lady Natasha, please explain to me, what is shopping? I have been really confused since morning." Thor asked.

Gabby and other agents couldn't be more flabbergasted on what is happening on their table right now.

"Shopping, Thor, is when you buy clothes and other things from a store." Natasha replied.

"But why would I buy clothes? My Asgardian outfit is noble." Thor asked, looking confused.

"So that you'll blend in with Midgardians."

"Oh…" Thor replied, half-enlightened, half-confused.

"How about Laura and the kids?" Natasha asked

"They're already waiting for us, along with Pepper, jane and Betty." Bruce answered, looking around awkwardly.

"Is everybody going?" she asked.

"Yep. We're going shopping for Tony's wedding and have the tailor get our measurements." Steve answered.

As soon as she heard it was for the wedding, she looked excited.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go… and by the way, Tony, where's the car key?"

Tony pointed to Steve, who is holding the key.

She reached to grab it, but Steve hid it on his back, out of her grasp.

"I _am_ driving." Steve said, full of authority. "For all our safety."

"Come on, Steve. Let me drive, it'll be fun." Natasha said, grinning.

"Yeah, Cap, we'll have fun if Nat drives." Clint supported Natasha.

"See?" Natasha replied, eyeing Steve. "Thanks, Clint." She then threw her arm around Clint's neck, who is now sitting next to her.

"Uh… the last time I checked, driving at maximum speed, getting tickets, breaking all the traffic rules and at the same time risking lives, is _not_ fun." Steve replied with a light tone.

Natasha sighed. "Fine. As long as I get shotgun seat."

"No, Red. _I_ get shotgun." Tony argued.

"No. _I_ get shotgun." Natasha retorted, now standing.

" _I'm_ the groom here."

" _I'm_ the maid of honor."

Tony scowled.

"Whatever, race you there, Stark?" Clint challenged with a smirk, motioning for Natasha to get on his back, for him to give her a piggyback ride.

Tony's eyes widened as he saw Natasha hopping on Clint's back. He then ran towards the exit as fast as he can, with Clint and Natasha just catching up to him.

Thor then ran after them, yelling, "What is a shotgun?!"

Bruce slowly walked over to Steve.

"Why do I feel like the argument over the shotgun seat is just the start?"

Steve laughed, shaking his head.

"We're both gonna have a _long_ day looking after 10 year olds."

* * *

 **2 Months Later…**

With the huge help of the wedding planners Tony had hired, Pepper didn't experience much stress planning for the wedding and everything is perfect. Politicians, businessmen, family, friends and few SHIELD agents were invited, Fury was of course there as well and surprisingly, so was T'Challa.

The ceremony has gone smoothly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Tony took a deep breath, lifted Pepper's veil. They held each other's gazes, Tony leaned in and closed his eyes, then kissed Pepper.

Gales of applause and cheers erupted.

* * *

 **Reception**

After the funny stories about the couple have been told, Natasha heard Jane from across the table, talking to her.

"Natasha… it's time."

"For what?" she replied, sipping her wine.

"The tradition! The bride throws the bouquet and the one who catches it will be the next to get married? Does that ring any bells to you?"

Natasha snorted.

"No, Jane, you and Betty go. I don't believe in traditions, _especially_ that one." She responded.

Betty laughed. "Yeah. Me neither."

But Jane dragged Betty.

Natasha laughed, but seconds later, Pepper's bouquet landed right on her lap, because their table is the first one and is close to the center aisle.

She held it up.

Everybody clapped.

She was too shocked to react, eyes wide.

Steve had to smile at her expression.

"Now, we'll see if _this_ will make Natasha believe in traditions." Laura commented, amused at Natasha's reaction.

She went back to her senses and laid the bouquet on the table.

"Whatever, it's just a stupid tradition."

"Well, we have Steve here to prove you wrong." Clint teased.

As Natasha turned to look at Steve beside her, he was already looking at her, looking sincere, then smiled shyly.

Natasha felt butterflies in her stomach.

 _Damn that gaze!_

But before any of them could say anything, it was time for the dance.

Steve stood and held out his hand to Natasha. She took it.

Steve led her to the dance floor.

He placed his left hand on her waist, she placed her right hand on his shoulder, he then intertwined his right hand with her left and they started dancing.

"Who'd have thought Tony would settle down?" Natasha started the conversation.

"he's lucky to have found Pepper." Steve replied.

"Yeah. I honestly couldn't think of someone who could handle Tony like Pepper does."

"They're meant to be. I'm happy for both of them."

"We all are. Especially for Tony."

They settled in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Wow. You're a much better dancer than I thought you'd be." Natasha teased.

"I practiced." He answered shortly.

"With whom?" Natasha asked, grinning widely.

"Promise you won't laugh."

Natasha already laughed. "Why do I have a feeling that you practiced with Clint?"

Steve closed his eyes, embarrassed. Then he laughed with her.

"he is a good dancer, actually."

"Of course, he is. I taught him a few years ago for our undercover." Natasha replied, unable to stop laughing, the image of Steve dancing with Clint was constantly popping in her head.

"Now, I'm envious." Steve pouted like a child.

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully.

"Clint was taught by the best ballerina, why wouldn't I be envious with that?"

Natasha chuckled.

"Shut up. You've never seen me dance, how could you say that?"

"Simply because you give your best at everything." Steve smiled. "But when will I see the best ballerina dance?"

She looked up at him. "One of these days, I'll dance for you, only for you."

"I'd like that." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

Natasha's heart tugged, she was aching to tell him the rest about her past, even if he would hate her after that, she'll tell him. She couldn't bear the weight on her chest anymore.

"Baby…" She said in a tone that lightened his ears, he had to smile.

"Hmmm?"

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"I… I have to tell you something, something about me that could make you hate me." She managed to say, despite the lump on her throat.

The smile on his face faded, he turned serious, concerned. "I won't ever hate you. I _can't_ hate you. You're my everything."

Natasha opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she just closed it. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the one thing that might make him hate her as she looked at those ocean blue eyes. It would break him, and breaking him means she'll be shattering herself. He's the best thing that has ever happened to her, as selfish as it sounds, she couldn't risk bringing that to an end, she wasn't brave enough to do so. It was so ironic, the famous Black Widow is afraid. But she'll be a coward for the mean time, if it means having Steve. She decided to tell him later these days, just not now.

She bowed her head for a while, pulled up her mask, then looked up at Steve again.

"I can't cook." She said, smiling guiltily.

Steve laughed nervously. "Really? You _had_ me there.."

Natasha laughed.

"I don't care if you can't cook."

"Really? 'cause you have quite an appetite, Rogers."

Steve laughed.

"I'll cook. I'll do everything for you. I'll do the chores in our house, change diapers for our future adopted babies, I'll do the laundry…" he had a dreamy look on his face

 _Damn! He really was serious about the marriage, when he told Lila a few months ago._ Natasha realized, the weight on her chest couldn't be heavier right now.

She stood on her toes and captured his lips, to lighten the load she's been carrying.

Tears fell from her eyes as they kissed.

As Steve opened his eyes, he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded while smiling.

"Never better. I'm just so happy to have you."

He smiled at her.

"So am i."

* * *

After the dance, they went back to their table only to find T'Challa there.

"Your highness." Steve greeted.

"Captain, We've already talked about this. T'Challa, please." He responded.

Steve smiled.

"As long as you call me Steve."

T'Challa let out a chuckle.

"sounds fair, Steve."

He then took and kissed Natasha's hand.

"Miss Romanoff."

Natasha smiled.

"T'Challa, it's good to see you here."

"it's good to see both of you, as well, however, I came here to bring you news."

Natasha's heart suddenly throbbed abnormally fast and loud that seemed to be louder than the music playing.

Steve was hopeful.

"Bucky?"

Natasha's knees were threatening to betray her. Her hands were slightly trembling.

T'Challa smiled.

"I'm happy to let you know that Sergeant Barnes is now out of his cryogenic sleep. The system has showed that any brainwash and program HYDRA has implanted on him is now gone, his memory is back, everything, no one can control him now. However, he's still asleep. The doctors are still running some test on him. He'll wake up, one of these days."

Steve was so happy he almost jumped.

"Thank you, T'Challa…" he hugged him. "…for everything."

"It's my pleasure, Steve. Excuse me, I'll tell the news to Director Fury." T'Challa said after they broke off from the hug.

"Of course." Steve smiled widely.

Steve hugged Natasha tightly.

"My life couldn't be more perfect right now." He said, tears of joy threatening to fall from his eyes.

Natasha pulled him tightly, for comfort, for support.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you, Steve." Was all she could say before tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for bothering to read!**

 **reviews always welcome.**

 **P. S. am i the only one dying to watch Thor:Ragnarok?**

 **-S,xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story, i really appreciate it, whoever you are. and special thanks to TheJollyRoger and supesfan18 for leaving a review for the previous chapter! :)**

 **enjoy!**

 **-S, xoxo**

* * *

Natasha didn't and couldn't sleep that night, how could she? When she knows that anytime, Bucky will be back with his memories and _worst_ , she hasn't told Steve about her relationship with Bucky yet.

She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Steve. She went to the gym and let out all her anger and frustrations on the poor punching bag.

The night after that, she didn't sleep either. She decided to go to the kitchen and have all the vodka to herself since Tony and Pepper were on a honeymoon for two weeks.

She settled herself on the stool next to the counter and drank down a glass of vodka, then she poured herself another glass, then another… and another.. and another.

"I feel so hurt that you didn't invite me to drink with you." Clint's voice broke the silence of the room.

Natasha didn't expect Clint to be back today after he drove his family back to the farm last night.

She said nothing as Clint strode towards her and sat across her.

"Mind sharing this drink with me?" he asked, looking at Natasha who's keeping her head down.

She looked up and shook her head with a sad smile.

By then, Clint knew that something was up, he was worried.

"Nat… are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered and smiled.

If he were any other person, he would have believed her mask and her smiled, but he weren't just any other person, he's her _bestfriend,_ her _brother._

"Tasha… I know when you're lying."

Natasha let out a heavy sigh.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I know. So are you, tell me what's bothering you."

She drank down another glass of vodka.

"It's Steve…" she inhaled deeply.

Clint was puzzled, he knows that Steve will _never_ hurt Natasha, so instead of saying something, he just let her continue talking.

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you, _especially_ Steve. God… Steve." She sighed and drank down another glass.

Clint looked confused.

"Okay, I'll start from the very beginning. You already know that I was trained by the Red Room."

Clint nodded.

"…a month after our graduation ceremony, they injected me with…"

"…the lesser version of the super soldier serum." Clint finished for her.

Natasha's mouth fell open.

"Oh come on! I was sent to kill you, Nat. I read your file, _even_ the _top secret_ lesser version of the serum, Fury gave me access top that secret file."

Natasha nodded, the truth dawned on her and slowly, so did guilt. Guilt for not confiding to Clint sooner. She bowed her head and let a tear fall.

"I'm sorry, Clint. I really am."

Clint reached for her hand.

"Don't be, Nat. It's okay."

She met his gaze.

"No, I'm sorry for not confiding to you sooner, for not trusting you enough."

"Nat… it's okay. You were not ready, I respect that. But I'm always here to listen to you." He smiled sincerely.

Natasha took a deep breath.

"Back in the red room, about 3 months after they've injected me with the serum, the red room was in contact with HYDRA, they sent a soldier to train me with the skills and benefits the serum has given me. He trained me how to control my strength. For months, he was just a soldier without a name who trains me and I, his student." Natasha paused and smiled sadly. "He didn't speak much, the soldier and I couldn't care less. But they sent us together in a mission, it went awry, they knew we were coming, we walked right into their trap, but we figured it out, we fought our way out of there. I was shot twice, at my stomach."

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _You're bleeding." The soldier said._

" _Yeah. Thanks for the reminder." Natalia replied sarcastically._

" _We need to tend to that wound first,you can't travel in this condition."_

" _I'm fine!" she snapped._

" _You're losing blood, Natalia." The last part took her by surprise, he had never addressed her by her name._

" _I said I'm fine! She retorted and walked away. But the soldier lifted her from the ground and carried her, bridal style._

" _Put me down!"_

 _The soldier ignored all of her complains until she stopped, she didn't resist anymore, she had no energy to do so._

 _The soldier brought her into a small cabin, she wondered if it was either owned by HYDRA or Red Room._

 _He cleaned her wounds and took the bullet out of her stomach._

" _Thanks." She said in a low voice._

" _You're welcome." He replied and smiled._

 _This was the first time she had seen him smile, but she kept the appreciation to herself._

 _Morning came and she got out of bed to get ready to go back and give a report, but she felt a pain on her stomach._

" _Shit."_

" _You need to rest. The serum will help you heal fast, but you need to rest." The soldier said, standing on the doorway._

" _I'm fine. We need to give them report."_

" _You're not fine. We'll explain what happened when we get back, you're too valuable to them Natalia, they'll understand."_

 _Natasha sighed._

" _I am fime."_

" _You're not. You need rest."_

 _Natasha grunted._

 _The soldier smiled softly._

" _What?" she asked._

" _Nothing, I just can't decide if it's stubbornness or determination."_

 _She said nothing, just taking in the personality of the man that has trained her for months, she never expected him to have a gentle side._

" _You kinda remind me of someone." He said and smiled nostalgically._

" _Yeah? Who?" she was trained not to show emotions or sympathy, but right now, she couldn't help it. She was too curious of the man behind the soldier._

" _My brother." He replied and sat beside her. "He would fight bullies twice his size. I would always help him out of the fight and scold him afterwards. But he never listens, he'll just say something noble."_

" _Sounds like quite a man, your brother."_

 _The soldier smiled and met her gaze._

" _He is. He's a really good man, I'm so proud of him." He said, almost to himself. "He would have liked you, you know?"_

 _She raised her brows._

" _Really?Why?"  
"He's got a thing for tough women with redheads." He chuckled._

 _She smiled._

" _You ,miss him, don't you?" she asked, feeling a weight on her heart._

" _I do… I really do."_

" _Then why don't you give him a visit?"_

" _I can't… HYDRA, they've done something to me, they've brainwashed me, couldn't remember anything, just that I work for them, I never questioned, just obeyed. But more than a year ago, I remembered something, glitches from my past, but whenever they'd notice changes on my brain activity, they'd do that thing with my brain again, and I won't remember anything, but visions from the past came back, even in my dreams, I got curious, that is why I have this place, whenever something from my past comes to me, I go here, to think and to concentrate, eventually, I figured out who I am and how I ended up here. Sometimes I want to go home and let him know I'm okay, but I couldn't trust my own mind, what if I forget him again, and the controlled part of me takes over, what if I kill him? And HYDRA wouldn't let me out of their sight." He sighed._

" _I'm sorry…" she paused. "…soldier."_

 _He smiled._

" _James."_

" _What?"_

" _James… that's my name. I couldn't talk to you during trainings, they're always watching us, that's why some days I have to act like an emotionless bastard."_

" _I understand… we're both prisoners." She replied sympathetically. "by the way, what do you mean by_ some days _?"_

" _There are times that it's me, James, who's training you, but most of the time, it's the soldier part of me that is training you. And there are also times that the soldier takes over whenever I'm myself, I don't know how to control it."_

" _I'm sorry, James."_

 _He smiled._

" _It's so nice to hear someone say my name again, I've never heard someone say my name for years."_

 _She chuckled._

" _thank you." He said sincerely._

 _Deep down, Natalia knew that this was a mistake, but she ignored it, it felt good to talk to someone, to let that someone see you as a person, not just someone who takes orders. She knew that letting him in will get her in trouble, will get them in trouble, that someday, he will become a liability, she knew where this could go, but she chose not to focus on that, she knew that this is a start of a friendship, something good that will happen to her for years._

" _You're welcome." She returned his sincere smile._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And?" clint asked.

"Eventually, we fell in love, we kept it secret. There were days when he won't even remember me, but we got through it all. We loved each other. But they found out about us, they took him away from me. I never heard from him again, I thought he was dead. I mourned for him, gosh, it took me years to move on from him."

She drank down another glass.

"When did you know? That Bucky and James were the same person."

"After I have asked that favor from Kiev to dig in the Winter Soldier's background. James talked about Steve to me for like a hundred times, but he never mentioned his name, afraid that HYDRA will find out, afraid that it will get me into trouble, he just referred to him as his brother. I was so dumb that I didn't put two and two together whenever Steve talked about Bucky." She sighed.

"So… I'm assuming that Bucky didn't have a metal arm back then."

"he didn't. I don't know when they did it to him."

The remained quiet for a while until Natasha sobbed.

Clint got up and hugged her.

"Shhh.. it's okay, Nat. steve will understand."

That's what I keep telling myself, but I know… deep down, he'll hate me for it."

"Don't exaggerate. He will be mad if you tell him, but it'll pass, he loves you, Nat. he'll never hate you."

"I tried to fight what I felt for Steve you know? After I discovered about James, I was so torn, I didn't know how to face Steve after I discovered the truth, but I managed to give that file to him at the cemetery, that's the reason why I didn't come with him and Sam when they looked for James, that's why you've all noticed I've kept my distance from him after that, but I just couldn't ignore what I felt for him. Everyday, it got stronger."

She let her tears fall.

"It's okay, Nat… you've made the right decision, I've never seen both of you so happy whenever you're with each other."

"I'm scared, Clint."

"It's okay to feel that, it means you care, it means you really do love him."

"Will he still love me if he'll know I've lied? All these years?" she asked looking up at him.

"He'd be pissed, but what you and Steve have, it's real, he'd be pissed, but it'll pass, I know that."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"You really know these stuff well, don't you?" she said, choosing to lighten the mood.

"Ten years of marriage will teach you that."

Natasha chuckled.

"I love you, Clint. Thank you, for everything." She said, hugging him.

"I love you, too, Nat." he replied, kissing her forehead.

They broke off their hug.

Natasha exhaled.

"I feel better."

Clint smiled.

"Tell him when you're ready, the sooner, the better."

She nodded.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Goodnight, clint."she said, hugging him one more time.

"Goodnight, Nat."

* * *

Natasha watched Steve's chest rising and falling. She smiled, at the same time, tears fell.

"I hope you can forgive me." She whispered and kissed him lightly on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: i loved writing this chapter, this was originally longer, but decided to put other things on the upcoming chapters. haha. tell me what you think. :)**

 **also, THOR:RAGNAROK WAS FREAKING AMAZZZZZIIING! I LOVED HELA!**

 **P.S. Marvel's taking forever to drop the Infinity War trailer, aren't they? but along with the recent leaked images, rumors are also circulating that they'll drop the trailer on December 4th. so until then, Marvel has me on the edge. i'm too hyped for this! especially with that leaked photo of Nat, Steve and Sam looking at something... TOGETHER! IN ONE SCENE!AAACK I CAN'T. I JUST CAN'T!**

 **THAT'S IT. I'LL SHUT**

 **'til the next chapter, which is hopefully soon. haha.**

 **-S, xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Natasha has been to many life- threatening situations but none of them compared to the fear she's feeling right now.

She was nervously tapping her fingers at her mug of coffee, not drinking any of it.

"Nat, are you okay?" steve asked, looking up from his phone where he's reading the news.

Natasha snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah… I'm good." She replied, doing her best to make it sound convincing, but failing at it.

Steve knew right away that something is wrong.

"hey…" steve held hand. "It's okay. Just talk to me when you're ready, okay?"  
he offered her a smile.

She nodded. "Okay."

Behind Steve, she saw Clint raising his brows at her, giving her a well-what-on-earth-are-you-waiting-for look.

Natasha responded with a shut-up-Clint-I'm-preparing-myself-for-this look.

Clint shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

A few minutes later, Natasha broke the silence between her and Steve.

"Actually… steve?"

"Yeah?" he met her gaze.

"I need to talk to you… i… I have something to tell you." She said nervously.

Steve suddenly looked concerned.

"okay… should we go to our room?"

Natasha nodded and got up.

Once she heard the door click, she took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Steve.

"I have been carrying this secret for a long time, and I want you to know that I'm very sorry." She started, eyes already teary.

Steve took a step forward to comfort her, but Natasha turned away from him.

Steve knew that Natasha does not want anything right now, other than be _heard,_ so he remained quiet and waited for her to continue speaking.

After a couple of minutes of silence, other than taking deep breaths, Natasha turned around and met his gaze.

"Steve… I… I knew…"

But she was cut off by FRIDAY.

"Attention everybody…" the A.I.'s ever calm voice echoed through every floor on the tower.

Natasha and Steve both paid their attention to the AI.

"…Director Fury wants you to get on the quinjet, immediately. You are all being called to report to a mission, the mission briefing will be given in the quinjet. Director Fury expects you to be there in 10."

Natasha sighed and cursed under her breath.

Steve strode towards her and hugged her.

"Baby, I'm very sorry about this, but can we talk about it after the mission?" he asked and kissed her hair.

"…but I _need_ to tell you, you need to know about this." Natasha replied without looking at him, instead, she buried her face on his chest and he knows she is already crying.

Steve rubbed her back.

"after our mission.. we will talk about this, okay?" he said.

Natasha knows that the odds are all against her now. Steve will see to the needs of others first, especially if it's a mission given to them, to _him._

She looked up into his eyes.

"Steve, do you trust me?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

His gaze deepened into her green eyes.

"I do." he wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumb. "Of all the people, I trust you the most."

That made her heart ache even more.

He kissed her, while tears were falling from her eyes.

* * *

 **28 hours later**

"Geez… I could use a bath." Clint said as he finished landing the jet at the Avengers tower after dropping Sam and Wanda back into the New Avengers Facility.

"and sleep." Steve chimed in as he lightly shook the sleeping Natasha on his shoulder.

Natasha groaned, but got up.

The three of them headed for the elevator, as they were waiting for the elevator to open, they heard Natasha say "Damn! I left my daggers in the jet."

"Nat, you could just come back for that. You need to rest." Steve said.

"No way! I might forget it and Stark will play with my precious daggers."

"Nat, come on, Stark's not even here."

"I'll be quick… you guys just go ahead."

She then walked briskly to where the jet is. Clint and Steve just sighed and got in the elevator.

"Cap? Want some beer?" clint asked.

"Clint, I can't get drunk."

"I know. Doesn't mean you can't drink." Clint chuckled.

"Okay…" he replied. "FRIDAY? Change of plans, take us to the living room."

"will be done, Cap." FRIDAY replied.

"Damn! We've been up for almost 30 hours. I'm exhausted." Clint complained. "No wonder why Natasha was really out of it earlier."

"yeah… it has been a really long day…" he paused. "And Clint, speaking of Natasha, yesterday…"

He was cut off by the elevator DING!

They both weren't prepared for who was waiting for them in the living room.

Steve's mouth was left hanging open as Bucky strode across the room and gave him a hug and pat on the back.

"Buck…" was all he could say as he hugged the man back.

Steve was still flabbergasted when Bucky pulled away.

Bucky chuckled.

"Steve, you should see you face."

Steve shook his head and chuckled as well.

"I'm just surprised."

Clint muttered an "Uh-oh" under his breath.

Bucky turned to him and offered him a handshake.

"Good to see you again, man."

Clint forced a smile.

 _So he did remember what happened last year._ Clint thought.

"Yeah… you too."

T'challa then shook Steve's and Clint's hand.

"We wanted to surprise you, so we told FRIDAY not to announce our presence." T'challa said.

"Yeah.. well.. it worked!" Steve replied, with a smile on his face.

"How did you get in?" clint asked.

"Good question, Barton." Fury replied, entering the room, carrying a bottle of coke from the kitchen.

Clint was more surprised by Fury's presence than anybody else's.

 _Does he know Bucky and Natasha's relationship?_

 _Or is he oblivious of it as well?_

Clint thought as he furrowed his brows.

"When did you wake up?" steve asked Bucky.

"Yesterday at dawn. I looked for you, but King T'Challa said you were not there anymore… so we flew over here… and the Wakandan jet is _crazy_ , Steve! They have these…" Bucky trailed off as he made eye contact with somebody from across the room.

"…Natalia?" he said, eyes teary.

Everybody turned their heads and followed his gaze.

They were all looking at Natasha.

Clint took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Natasha was frozen there, unable to say anything or move.

Before she knew it, Bucky was already hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Natalia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. They made sure I will never remember you again, they programmed my brain, never to remember you again." Bucky said, voice shaky. "I'm so sorry for the things I've done that hurt you… I remember it all… I remember it all, now." Tears were flowing from his eyes. "I just wanted you to know I _never_ meant to hurt you. I missed you, Talia. I missed you, very much."

Natasha couldn't bring herself to speak, tears were flowing from her eyes as well, not because of what Bucky has said, but because of the look on Steve's face. He looked so hurt, so _betrayed._

Steve stormed off the room.

Natasha pulled away from Bucky.

"No… Steve! Wait!" she said and ran after him.

Everybody else was left in the living room filled with awkward silence.

After minutes of running after him, Natasha finally caught up to Steve in the garage.

"Steve… please. Listen to me… I can explain."

Steve just continued walking towards his bike, his back on her.

"Steve… please. Listen to me." She pleaded, tears were streaming down her face.

Steve finally turned around and met her gaze with his tired and teary eyes.

"I can't talk to you now, Natasha." He replied coldly as tears flowed down from his cheeks.

He turned around and started to walk away from her again.

It hurt Natasha for him to treat her like that. It hurt her even more that it is her own fault.

Natasha ran after him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

There was no stopping Natasha's tears right now, they were all flowing infinitely from her eyes.

She rested her forehead on Steve's back.

Her heart is aching inside her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Steve… i… I tried to tell you."

She was met by silence.

"Baby… please.. talk to me."

The only response she got was Steve's hand forcibly taking the grasp of her hands around him.

Natasha stubbornly held on to him, but Steve finally freed himself from her hug.

He mounted his bike and started the engine.

"would you have told me if Bucky wasn't about to wake up?" he asked, staring right into her eyes.

Natasha opened her mouth, unable to say something, unable to think.

A few moments passed.

"Yeah… I thought so." Steve said and rode off with his bike.

Natasha let herself fall down and sobbed loudly there.

It hurt to see Steve like that, like he doesn't love her.

What hurt the most was when she saw in his eyes that he doesn't trust her any longer.

Natasha has been to many life-threatening situations but none of them killed her like _this one_ did.

* * *

 **A/N: here comes my infinity war trailer rant...**

 **AAAAH! i know it's been a week and I'm still trying to move on from it. GOSH! that trailer was a bomb, nah.. scratch that.. IS a bomb!**

 **MY BABIES ARE IN WAKANDA!** **TOGETHER!**

 **THEY ARE SO HOOOOOT!THE FEELS I HAD WHEN I SAW THE TRAILER WERE EVERYWHERE!**

 **THANOS AND THE BLACK ORDER WILL KICK MY BABIES' ASSES. ***SOBS*****

 **I CRIED WHEN I FIRST SAW THE TRAILER.**

 **AND... guuuuyssss! i have a date with my crush! WITH. MY. CRUSH! and it's all because of the Infinity war trailer... aaaarghhh.. i can't... i almost had a heart attack when he sent me a message... i mean.. we took the same class last year, and we BARELY talked! but he's so damn cute! and i was too shy to talk to him... Infinity War trailer got us to know each other.**

 **i swear i will have a heart attack when we see each other again next week.**

 **it turns out being a dork can get your crush to notice you. HAHAHAHAAHAHAH.**

 **Fun isn't something one considers while waiting for the Infinity War Movie, but this trailer... does put a smile on my face. BWAHAHAHAH.**

 **okay, that's enough. i'll shut up now.**

 **P. S. tell me your thoughts about this chapter. :)**

 **-S, xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **A/N: GUYYYYYSSS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in over 5 months. I went through a lot in those five months. I suffered from depression the first quarter of this year. Ugh. I'm really sorry. But I'm okay now.. hopefully I can update this as often as possible.**

 **I know I should've updated this first before writing another multichapter fic.. sorry.. I really couldn't help it… infinity war wrecked me.**

 **Just bear with me okay?**

 **Thank you for all of your patience.**

 **-S, xoxo**

* * *

Steve has been gone for 2 days, and Natasha refused to leave her room or speak to anyone.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Nat." it was Clint.

She remained quiet.

"Natasha! You need to go out! For goodness' sake, you need to eat!"

Natasha has stopped crying, she couldn't cry anymore, it's as if her system could no longer produce tears, but her heart still ached. It hurts so bad.

"Natasha! I have kept my distance, and given you the space you needed, but this has been going on for too long, this isn't healthy anymore, you need to go out!" Clint yelled.

Still… no response.

"Natasha! I swear to God… if…."

Clint was cut off by Natasha opening the door.

His mouth was still hanging open.

Natasha's hair was messy, eyes bloodshot and he knows she has a pretty bad headache based on her facial expression

""You better have prepared me dinner, Clint. I'm hungry."

Clint smiled and put his arm around her.

"Of course." Was all he could say, then he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Natasha and Clint ate their dinner in silence.

Natasha clearly doesn't want to talk, and Clint respects that, she will talk when she's ready, but for now, he's glad she has come out of her room.

When they were done, they ate dessert at the couch.

Natasha was resting her head on Clint's shoulder. She was absent mindedly shoving one spoon of ice cream after another into her mouth.

"I miss him." She said, almost a whisper.

Clint didn't respond to that, he just held her hand, as if assuring her everything will be okay.

"I'm so stupid. This is all my fault." He heard her say, then he felt a tear roll down his arm.

Clint lifted her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey… don't blame this all on yourself. Steve will come around, he just needs a little time to think."

"I should've just stayed away. I should've just ignored my feelings, I knew it will eventually come down to this." She said with another tear rolling down her face.

"Don't think like that, Nat. I have never seen both of you so happy until you both decided to be in this relationship. I know it's hard, but it's all a part of this relationship, trust me, it's gonna work out just fine. Steve loves you so much and what you both have, it's real. He just needs timeto think all of this through, okay?"

Natasha remained quiet.

Then she saw James enter the room, their gazes met.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he stuttered. "I thought no one was here since it's already late."

Natasha and Clint both stared at him from across the room.

James felt the awkwardness in the air.

"I should go." He said and turned to exit the room.

"James." Natasha called out.

He stopped and his shoulder tensed, it has been so long since he heard her say his name.

"Stay." She continued.

He turned to face her.

"we need to talk."

He swallowed and nodded.

Natasha and Clint stared at each other for a while. As if Clint was telepathically asking Natasha if she was sure, in which she nodded lightly.

Clint stood and caressed Natasha's back before leaving the room.

Natasha smiled at James.

"I'm sorry." She said then tears rolled down her cheeks once again.

James strode across the room to close the distance between them. He wiped her tears and wrapped her into his embrace. She fits perfectly against his body. He missed her. He missed her so bad.

A tear fell down his eyes.

"I'm sorry, James. I really am." She said and he can hear her sobbing.

He pulled away just a little and made Natasha look at him

"No. _I'm_ sorry." He said, looking into her eyes.

He missed those beautiful emerald eyes. And now, those eyes are crying because of him. It hurt him, seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry, Talia. I'm sorry."

Then more tears rolled down his cheeks, they were flowing endlessly.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come back… i…"

"James…" Natasha cut him off. "Don't." she said, her eyes were begging him. "Don't ever say that." She continued as her hands were cupping his face and her thumbs were wiping his tears.

He leaned into her touch.

"I want you to be happy. I'm sorry if me coming back to your life is ruining that right now." He said and took one of her hands and kissed her palm.

"Hey… I'm happy you're back, okay?" Natasha replied. "I really am. I nearly lost my mind when HYDRA took you away."

James cried harder at that. The thought of Natalia suffering and him not being there, broke his heart. The worst part is, he didn't get to grieve when he was taken away from her, because they immediately wiped his memory. The thought of Natalia being broken and losing her mind because of him tortured him harder than anything he had ever experienced with HYDRA.

"It took me years to move on from you, to accept the fact that you're gone, that what we had is over."

He could feel his chest tighten at that. He had difficulty of breathing.

"James…" she said.. her voice soft.

He met her gaze, another tear threatening to fall down her eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell in love with your brother." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

It hurt when he found out about Steve and Natasha from Clint. But nothing compares to the pain he is feeling right now. It was one thing finding about them from Clint, it was another thing hearing it from _her_. It killed him.

He couldn't utter a word to respond to her.

It was as if his entire body was numb and he couldn't move due to the pain he's feeling.

He thought he was okay.. he had two days to process everything he found out… but hearing it from the woman he loves killed him… it hurts. Everywhere.

He felt Natalia hug him, caressing his back.

He didn't move or say a thing for a couple of minutes.

Natalia did not, either.

He understands that it was a long time ago. He understands that she needed to move on. But for him, it was only weeks ago.

"Talia…" he called.

She looked up and met his gaze.

"I still love you."

He could see the shock in her face.

"…and I'm sorry for that."


End file.
